Inevitable atracción
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¿Hay algo peor que enrollarte con un extraño?, ¡Claro que si!, ¡Que ese desconocido sea tú nuevo jefe!... ¿Cuántas cosas no sucederán, tomando en cuenta que tú nuevo trabajo es en un cine? Entren y lean. Sasusaku xD. UA FINALIZADO.
1. Un inicio interesante

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN INICIO INTERESANTE**

.

De todas las cosas del mundo que jamás pensó hacer… la lista estaba encabezada por una cosa en particular: No enrollarse con alguien a quien no conoces.

Pero claro, justamente un par de días antes de iniciar su primer trabajo; ahí estaba, en un bar con sus amigas. Festejando que por fin podrían ganar un poco de dinero.

Pero a ella en particular; le alegraba bastante que ya no tuviera que depender tanto de sus padres… ¡Por fin! A sus diecinueve años recién cumplidos, Sakura Haruno había conseguido su primer trabajo. Realmente no era la gran cosa, pero era algo que le emocionaba mucho.

¡Había conseguido trabajo en un cine, y en uno de los mejores! Era un nuevo complejo que abriría en una semana; y por suerte no quedaba tan lejos de su casa.

Y por ese motivo, se embriagaba con sus amigas, festejaban su "gran logro"… cuando de repente observó a un sujeto en la barra. Muy apuesto; de esos hombres que ya no se ven por la calle.

Alto, piel blanca, cuerpo de infarto, cabellos rebeldes azabaches y unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos negros. Lo miraba "disimuladamente", aunque llevando litros de alcohol en el cuerpo, ella poseía un nuevo concepto de discreción. Aquel hombre le parecía extremadamente sexy e interesante; se veía mayor que ella, ¡Pero que importaba!... total, devorarlo con la mirada no era pecado, ni mucho menos un delito.

Lo que ella daría por poder estar con un hombre así, de repente, aquel hombre posó su mirada sobre ella, al instante un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sentía que el sujeto podía desnudarla con sólo mirarla.

Inconcientemente mordió su labio… ¡Aquel sujeto le fascinaba!

Volvió a tratar de prestar atención a lo que sus amigas decían, pero no podía, sus ojos involuntariamente se posaban sobre aquel cuerpo perfecto que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El sujeto parecía mirarla a ella con detenimiento, ¿Eso podía ser verdad? _¡No que va! _Se decía mentalmente _Seguro esta viendo a alguien que esta cerca de mí_… Un chico como aquel, no podía verla a ella.

No es que fuera fea; pero no se consideraba una mujer en extremo hermosa, como las que de seguro ese hombre prefería.

Observó disimuladamente hacia los costados, tratando de hallar a la chica que le estaba robando la atención de ese monumento perfecto. Pero no vio a nadie relevante, sólo mujeres con sus parejas y a hombres.

Se observó a si misma y contempló su aspecto. Estatura media, piel blanca, ojos color jade y cabello rosado a los hombros; vestía una falda negra corta, una polera de tirantes rosa claro y unas botas negras.

_No estoy tan mal… ¿Él podría estar viéndome?... _posó su ojos sobre él. Pero ya no lo encontró ¿En qué momento desapareció de su vista? Hizo una pequeña mueca y le dio un trago a su bebida.

Cerca de la media noche, todas salieron del bar dispuestas para irse a su casa. Por suerte llevaban sus autos; la joven de cabellos rosados poseía un pequeño y viejo auto que le habían regalado hacía un año, no se quejaba, después de todo le servía para moverse.

Sus mejores amigas eran una rubia de su edad; ojos azules, estatura media y buenas proporciones, de nombre Ino Yamanaka. Su otra amiga era una castaña, más alta que ellas, delgada, de ojos marrones, de nombre Tenten Kuonji.

—Nos veremos mañana frentona —le dijo su rubia amiga.

—Claro, cerda —contestó con un intento de sonrisa.

—Cuídate Sakura —le dijo otra de sus amigas llamada Tenten, antes de subirse al auto de la rubia.

—Adiós.

Se despidió de las chicas, y comenzó a caminar por la oscura calle hacia donde había dejado su auto aparcado. Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por cierto sujeto de cabellos azabaches.

¡Por kami, era terriblemente apuesto!

—¿No crees que no deberías estar sola en la calle a estas horas? —le preguntó de repente un hombre que estaba parado a un lado de un auto muy lujoso. Ella giró su cabeza y se topo con aquel perfecto hombre.

—Mi coche esta al final de esta calle —contestó deteniéndose frente aquel sujeto.

—Durante ese lapso, podría pasarte algo —le dijo con ese tono de voz frío.

—No lo creo —contestó sin apartar la mirada de él, y tratando de que los nervios no la hicieran su presa.

—Hmph… Será mejor que te acompañé para asegurarme —murmuró comenzando a caminar. La joven Haruno se mordió el labio ¿De verdad aquel hombre estaba hablando con ella?

Caminaron el resto de la calle en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto, y una vez ahí, el hombre se quedó observando el vehiculo con curiosidad.

—¿Esto es tú auto?

—Si.

—¿Y no se descompondrá en el camino? —preguntó a modo de burla.

—No —dijo cortantemente… se sentía un poco mareada y lo que menos deseaba era discutir con un hombre extraño, auque este fuese como un dios griego—. Gracias por la compañía, pero debo irme.

—¿Y podrás manejar en ese estado?

—Claro… no he bebido tanto —se defendió, aunque no fuera del todo la verdad.

—Hmph —se acercó a ella lentamente, la joven de cabellos rosados se sonrojó fuertemente. ¿Qué planeaba hacer aquel atractivo hombre?

Contuvo la respiración, en un inesperado movimiento, ya se encontraba acorralada entre su auto y un perfecto cuerpo.

—¿Qué… haces? —murmuró débilmente. Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa. El rostro de aquel hombre estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo… ¡Por Kami, de cerca era mucho más atractivo!

—

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana, trató de cubrirse con las mantas el rostro para poder continuar con su sueño, pero algo se lo impidió… ¡Un momento! ¡Ahí no tenía mantas, ni si quiera estaba acostada en su cama! Se talló los ojos con sus manos para poder aclarar un poco su vista. _¡¿Por qué aún sigo en mi auto?_! Se preguntó observando alrededor; sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas debido a la resaca de la noche anterior, _¿Qué pasó?_ Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y cerró los ojos _¿Por qué aún sigo aquí?_

Trató de aclarar sus ideas… _¡Bien! Recuerdo que salimos del bar, me despedí de las chicas, caminé hacia mi auto, me topé con aquel sujeto, y… ¡Oh no! Él… y yo… en mi auto… ¡Oh por Kami!... ¡Yo no pude haber hecho eso!_

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso ella y él…? Recordaba ciertas cosas. El sabor de sus fríos y expertos labios, sus manos recorriéndola con caricias magistrales, que le quemaban como fuego.

Buscó las llaves de su auto y lo puso en marcha; lo más seguro es que sus padres estuvieran preocupada por ella. _¡Jamás volveré a probar una gota de alcohol!_ Pensó mientras conducía.

—o—o—o—

Al otro lado de la ciudad; un hombre de cabellos azabaches salía de una importante junta. No había logrado concentrarse en nada durante toda la mañana, el motivo era simple.

La noche anterior su amigo lo había invitado a tomar unas copas, y no teniendo más remedio que aceptar, accedió. Naruto Uzumaki, era su mejor y único amigo desde que iban en jardín de niños: un rubio hiperactivo, bastante atractivo, y dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules. Las personas que los conocían, no imaginaban como es que eran tan buenos amigos, lo que no sabían era que eran más parecidos de lo que la gente imaginaba, además de que sus actitudes se complementaban.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche, se la pasó escuchando las cosas que su rubio amigo le decía, hasta que observó a una chica, con un extraño color de cabello que llamó su atención. La observó durante un rato; parecía ser mucho más joven que él, pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarla, esa joven le llamaba la atención.

Definitivamente; Sasuke Uchiha no era el tipo de hombre que buscaba a las mujeres... ¡Todo lo contrarío! Las mujeres lo seguían como abejas a la miel. Y no era para menos; era un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, sumamente atractivo, y heredero de una de las empresas cinematográficas más importantes de todo el continente asiático.

Jamás en toda su vida había prestado atención en una mujer más de lo debido, y mucho menos en una que parecía ser más joven que él.

Trató de ignorar sus impulsos y continuó prestando atención a lo que su amigo le decía. Un rato después pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba con insistencia; así que giró su rostro y se topó con unos ojos color jade, muy hermosos. Sonrió de medio lado, seguramente esa chica había caído en sus encantos como todas. Tan sólo la observo unos segundos, para después retirarse de aquel bar.

—¡No se te olvide que mañana tenemos una junta, a las siete de la madrugada teme! —le dijo su rubio amigo, mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

—Hmph… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —bufó mordazmente. Él odiaba esas estúpidas juntas; le parecía ridículo que tuvieran que ser tan de mañana y en domingo. Pero en fin, él sólo era el vicepresidente ya que su hermano mayor estaba al mando.

—¡Pórtate mal! —le gritó su amigo antes de arrancar y desaparecer del lugar.

—Dobe —murmuró, para después caminar hacia su convertible negro.

Una vez dentro del auto, lo puso en marcha, pero antes de moverse del todo, las palabras de su amigo golpearon su mente, seguido de la imagen de aquella joven de cabellos rosados.

_¿Por qué no?_ Se preguntó… después de todo, esa podría ser de las últimas veces que estuviera con una chica. Esperó durante un rato, hasta que divisó a las chicas salir del lugar, bajó de su auto y se recargó en el mismo.

Pronto la chica de ojos jade caminaba su dirección, así que, tras entablar una muy pequeña conversación con ella, la acompañó a su auto.

—¿Esto es tú auto? —le preguntó al ver un pedazo de chatarra vieja.

—Si.

—¿Y no se descompondrá en el camino? —preguntó a modo de burla.

—No; gracias por la compañía, pero debo irme.

—¿Y podrás manejar en ese estado? —le preguntó al ver que la chica se movía de manera extraña. No sabía porque le importaba, pero tampoco deseaba repirmir lo que estaba comenzando a experimentar.

—Claro… no he bebido tanto.

—Hmph —él la observaba fijamente. La chica no era fea, pero definitivamente no podía hacer nada con ella, aunque tampoco permitiría que manejara en ese estado. Así que se acercó a ella lentamente para ayudarla a subir al auto.

—¿Qué… haces? —le preguntó la chica sonrojándose fuertemente, acto que le pareció divertido al azabache.

—Te llevaré a casa, no puedes conducir en ese estado —respondió muy cerca de su rostro, Sakura únicamente negó con la cabeza—. Entonces te haré compañía hasta que te sientas mejor —la ayudó a entrar al auto, para luego entrar él y sentarse en el lugar del copiloto.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía, definitivamente esa noche no era él mismo. Algo en aquella joven lo impulsaba a hacer cosas extrañas. La observó a los fijamente, se veía tan indefensa, miró con detenimiento cada una de sus facciones, hasta detenerse en sus labios.

Definitivamente, lucían apetitosos… Sakura se mordió el labio y eso le gustó aún más. Así que inesperadamente los atrapó en un demandante beso, que la chica le correspondió gustosa. Sus expertas manos comenzaron a explorarla de manera excelsa, las cosas se estaba saliendo de control y si eso pasaba, él no lograría contenerse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la alarma de su móvil marcaba las cinco de la mañana, ¡Era sumamente tarde! Aún debía llegar a su departamento y arreglarse para la junta. Así que no tuvo otro remedio que dejar a la chica dormida en su auto; no sin antes copiar el número de su móvil para guardarlo.

—¡Teme! —le gritó su amigo distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—No grites —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Perdón señor amargado! —Exclamó el Uzumaki mientras entraban a la oficina del azabache—. Mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—A que durante toda la junta estuviste en otro mundo.

—Sólo fue tú imaginación —mintió—. Lo único que ocupa mi mente, es la detestable idea de tener que estar frente al nuevo complejo por un mes.

—¡Si, pero ¿Qué se le hace?! —comentó con una sonrisa—. Mejor que te parece si vamos a desayunar un plato de Ramen —le sugirió rápidamente. El Uchiha rodó los ojos, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

—o—o—o—

¡Por fin era lunes! El día en que iniciaría su nuevo trabajo; ya había hecho algunas prácticas, pero aún les faltaba un poco. Estaban a cinco días de que el cine abriera y debían preparar todo; por lo tanto esos días serían de limpieza y organización.

Se vistió con ropa informal, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de su casa. Mientras conducía por las calles de Tokio, su mente recordaba lo que había pasado la madrugada del sábado, ni si quiera había tenido el valor para contárselo a sus amigas, le daba mucha vergüenza. Sobre todo por que aquel sujeto, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ¡La había dejado tirada como si nada! Se sentía usada, no recordaba mucho, y esa tampoco era buena señal.

Rápidamente llego a su destino; aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y se encaminó al interior. Pronto diviso a sus amigas, al menos no estaría sola en su nuevo empleo; también había muchos jóvenes. Unos minutos después llegaron cuatro personas, que al parecer serían sus nuevos gerentes.

Los guiaron a una de las salas y les indicaron que tomaran asiento.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó uno de ellos—. Nosotros seremos sus nuevos gerentes, aún falta uno más, que esperemos llegue en cualquier momento —se detuvo unos segundos—. Mi nombre es: Neji Hyuga y seré el encargado de Recursos humanos —concluyó un sujeto alto, de piel banca, cabello negro y ojos perlados.

—Mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku, y seré la gerente de Proyección —anunció una mujer alta, rubia, de ojos azules.

—Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y seré el encargado del área de taquilla —continuó un hombre alto, de cabello negro, moreno y con expresión de fatiga.

—Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi y seré el gerente de las áreas encargadas de los comestibles —finalizó un sujeto alto, de cuerpo llenito, y cabellos castaños.

Todos estaban muy atentos a las presentaciones y justo cuando el último termino de presentarse. Entró un sujetó más en escena… la joven de cabellos rosados abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Era él!

—Buenos días —dijo fríamente—. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré su gerente general —anunció rápidamente. Todas las mujeres presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas y a devorarlo con la mirada—. Ahora procederemos a explicarles algunas cosas que deben saber.

_¡No puede ser!... él es… mi ¿Jefe?_ Sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa, tanto que en algún momento se le saldría del pecho… _¿Hay algo peor que enrollarte con un extraño? ¡Claro que si! ¡Que ese desconocido sea tú nuevo jefe!_ Se gritó mentalmente.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

Si les gustó háganmelo saber.

Esperaré sus reviews.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¡Trágame tierra!

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi, la cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¡TRÁGAME TIERRA!**

.

_¡No puede ser!... él es… mi ¿Jefe?_ Sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa, tanto que en algún momento se le saldría del pecho… _¿Hay algo peor que enrollarte con un extraño? ¡Claro que si! ¡Que ese desconocido sea tú nuevo jefe!_ Se gritó mentalmente.

Aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿No era una treta de su vista? Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de sólo verlo.

Trató de prestar atención a lo que aquel sujeto estaba diciendo, pero no podía. Su mente estaba más concentrada recordando la noche del sábado… lo mucho que le gustó desde que lo vio… las miradas intensas que él le brindaba.

—Ahora procederemos a entregarles sus uniformes y a hacer la asignación de áreas —anunció el azabache, con la vista fija en las hojas que sostenía… en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que le entregó las hojas a Neji y salió de la sala.

—Conforme vaya diciendo sus nombres, quiero que pasen al frente por su uniforme —les dijo el chico Hyuga.

Mientras los uniformes eran entregados; Sakura trataba de respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse.

—Oye Sakura —le susurró su amiga—. ¿Verdad que Sasuke es todo un bombón?

—¡Pero que dices cerda! —exclamó sin llegar a gritar—. ¿Cómo hablas así de tú nuevo jefe?

—Eso que importa… ¿Acaso no sabes que los hermanos Uchiha son los solteros más codiciados?

—Eso no importa… —estaba apunto de decirle un par de cosas más, cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Así que se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras para llegar a donde estaba su gerente.

Sólo que con lo distraída que estaba, no había notado que Sasuke ya estaba nuevamente en la estancia, y no sólo eso… ¡Estaba justo con Neji!... trató de aminorar el paso, pero su mala suerte no se hizo esperar y se tropezó con el penúltimo escalón y sin poder evitar la inminente caída… sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre una superficie un tanto extraña.

Todo el mundo se quedó en profundo silencio ante la escena que estaban observando, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con la sorpresa de que su caída había sido amortiguada por el cuerpo de alguien más.

_¡Oh por Kami! ¡Esto no puede pasarme a mí!_ Se gritó mentalmente, al tiempo en que abría sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Debajo de ella se encontraba justamente… Sasuke Uchiha; él cual al verla se sorprendió en demasía, aunque no lo demostrara. _Esos ojos… jamás los olvidaría…_

—Perdón —atinó a decir la joven Haruno más roja que un tomate.

—Hmph —ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del hombre.

—¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno? —le preguntó Hyuga, la chica asintió—. Bien… tú estarás en la cafetería —le dijo mientras le entregaba dos uniformes.

—Gracias —murmuró y se regresó a su lugar. Una vez que se sentó en su butaca, su amiga se volvió a acercar a ella.

—¡Bien hecho frentona! —dijo con una sonrisa—, eso si que es lanzársele al jefe —Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate cerda! —bufó molesta—. ¿No vez que fue un accidente?… es una de las peores vergüenzas de mí vida.

—Claro —ironizó la rubia. En tanto la dueña de la melena rosada se hundía en su asiento.

Una vez que terminaron con la repartición de áreas y de uniformes. Los chicos se dividieron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas áreas en compañía de sus nuevos gerentes.

Todos observaban maravillados el lugar… aún no podían creer que serían parte de algo nuevo, por decirlo de alguna manera. El hecho de poder trabajar en un cine desde su inauguración, era algo genial. No tenías que tratar de acoplarte a algo que ya esta establecido, ni a un ambiente de trabajo predefinido. En este caso, cada uno de ellos iría formando su ritmo de trabajo y se acoplarían juntos, eran un gran equipo a pesar de que trabajarían en diferentes áreas.

Cada parte del cine es esencial para el perfecto funcionamiento; así que todos debían poner todo su esfuerzo y entusiasmo para lograr su objetivo en común.

El Uchiha se encontraba en la gerencia. Él, como todos los demás, debía trabajar en acomodar su nuevo espacio de trabajo. La oficina de los gerentes no era muy grande; de hecho sólo cabían dos escritorios, y el rack de sonido. Donde se manejaba el sonido general de las salas y las cámaras de vigilancia.

Mientras acomodaba los artículos de papelería… pensaba en lo que había pasado hacia un rato. Jamás imaginó que la siguiente vez que vería a la chica de cabellos rosados sería en uno de sus cines, y mucho menos que ella trabajaría para él.

Sonrió de medio lado, la verdad la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que lo inquietaba un poco; era el hecho de una de las normas… aquella que decía que la relación gerente - empleado; no puede darse en el mismo cine. Es decir; en el caso en el que se diera una relación de este tipo, el gerente ó el empleado sería transferido de cine. Ya que ese tipo de relaciones son mal vistas entre el circulo de empleados, por aquello del favoritismo.

Algo como eso jamás le había pasado… Sasuke Uchiha nunca mezcla los negocios con el placer. Aunque en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente, a ella la había conocido antes de saber donde trabajaba.

Caminó hacia el rack y lo encendió… programó las cámaras de vigilancia y las dejó correr. Comenzó a cambiarle, para cerciorase que todas funcionaran… taquilla, dulcería, acceso uno, acceso dos, cafetería, genrencia… ¡Un momento! Apretó el botón de regresó y se quedó observando la cafetería; ó más bien, a quien estaba en esa área.

La chica de cabellos rosados se encontraba limpiando el vitral donde irían los pasteles, en tanto sus otros dos compañeros acomodaban unas cosas en los muebles.

_Necesito hablar con ella_ pensó con la mirada fija sobre la chica. Salió de la gerencia y se encaminó por el pasillo que llevaba al lobby. Todas las áreas de comida estaba interconectadas entre si; a pesar de que se enfocarían en cosas diferentes, el pasillo y la barra era la misma. Así como compartirían su pequeña bodega, la cual estaba detrás de la dulcería… donde habían refrigeradores, fregaderos y estantes con las cosas más necesarias.

—¿Qué más hace falta? le preguntó Sakura a uno de sus compañeros.

—Creo que lavar este pedazo de piso… necesitamos agua —el chico tomó una cubeta y la llenó de agua, en su lavatrastos personal—. Iré a buscar un poco de jabón.

—Y yo por un par de escobas —comentó la otra chica. Sakura asintió y se acercó a la cubeta de agua, cerró el grifo y la tomó entre sus manos para ponerla en el piso.

—Necesito hablar contigo — escuchó que de repente alguien le dijo, se giró de manera brusca, tanto que la cubeta que estaba en sus manos, se balanceó y fue a caer de lleno sobre el azabache, mojándolo por completo.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Sakura con una expresión digna de un cuadro.

Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos, se quedaron atónitos al ver la escena… algunos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Trágame tierra… Por favor!_ Se gritó mentalmente ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

—Perdóname —le dijo mientras le pasaba un trapo limpio para que se secará un poco los restos de agua.

—Hmph —en ese momento una fuerte risa inundo todo el lugar.

—¡Teme!, ¡Pareces una sopa! —exclamó el recién llegado entre risas al ver a su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó más que molesto, esa chica si que era un peligro.

—Vine atraerle a Neji unos documentos que necesita… y… —trató de explicar, pero la risa no lo dejaba. Posó su mirada sobre la joven de cabellos rosados y la saludó—. Tú debes ser la que ha dejado como sopa al teme… un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy gerente de un cine del norte.

—Hola —titubeó un poco—. Mi nombre es Sakura… Haruno —el rubio la saludó efusivamente.

—¡Es un gusto Sakura-Chan! —exclamó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Iré a buscar algo con que secarme —bufó el Uchiha, para después caminar a la gerencia.

—Bueno… yo iré a buscar a Neji —comentó el rubio y también se fue.

Sakura observó la sombra del azabache irse… y se sintió muy apenada. Tomó un par de trapos más y se fue en busca de su "gerente". Entró a la gerencia pero no se veía nadie, en la primera estancia había un pequeño comedor y del otro lado unos lockers, los vestidores, los baños… la puerta de la gerencia estaba abierta, pero no había nadie.

_Talvez este en el baño_ pensó; así que se acercó a la puerta y tocó levemente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó de mala gana el azabache.

—Yo… vine a traerle unas toallas secas para… —en ese momento; la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un enojado, pero atractivo hombre. _¿Cómo es que logra verse tan atractivo mojado?_ Pensaba la chica, al tiempo en que se sonrojaba levemente.

Justo cuando estaba por entregarle las toallas; Sasuke la jaló del brazo y la metió al baño con él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Pero qué…? —pero antes de poder preguntar algo. Unos fríos y suaves labios se encontraban devorando los suyos.

El contacto era exquisito, no se comparaba con él que había sentido un par de días antes. Este era único y perfecto; el azabache le mordió el labio para poder tener más acceso, Sakura ahogo un gemido al tiempo en que entreabría sus labios. La lengua de Sasuke invadió velozmente su cavidad, regalándole una sensación sumamente placentera acompañado de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

No sabía porque no podía alejarlo de ella, después de haberla dejado abandonada, ella no podía estar correspondiendo ese beso con la misma intensidad que él ofrecía.

De un momento a otro; el Uchiha la levantó por los aires y le recargó sobre el lavamanos. Sakura enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, en tanto sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la húmeda camisa.

Sasuke no se quiso quedar atrás; así que coló una de sus manos por debajo de la polera de la chica, hasta llegar a atrapar uno de sus senos en su mano para estrujarlo con delicadeza.

Abandonó los labios de la chica, para dirigirlos a su cuello, comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas que a Sakura le fascinaban, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control; ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno hacia nada por detener al otro.

—¡Teme!, ¡¿Estás ahí dentro?! —gritó el rubio dándole golpes a la puerta del baño. Al instante se separaron y se observaron fijamente; Sasuke le indicó que guardara silencio.

—¡Kuso!, ¡¿Qué quieres dobe?! —gritó con enojo—. ¡¿Acaso no puedo estar tranquilo en el baño?! —Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente.

—¡Lo siento teme!... ¡Sólo te venía a avisar que ya me voy, te veré en la noche dattebayo!

—Usuratonkachi —musitó con el ceño fruncido. Debido al silencio; lograron escuchar los pasos del rubio alejándose.

—Esto no… —murmuró Sakura al tiempo en que empujaba al chico y ponía los pies en el suelo—. No debió pasar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Eres mi jefe, y eso es suficiente para mí!... además —estaba a punto de reclamarle por haberla dejado… pero lo mejor era olvidar el tema y apresurarse a volver a sus labores.

—¿Además? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Me voy… deben estar buscándome —y sin más salió del baño dejando sólo al chico.

Las horas pasaron de manera rápida; todos estaban acomodando y limpiando lo que serían sus nuevas áreas de trabajo. La joven Haruno trató de olvidar el tema del baño, la verdad es que ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado antes, como para ahora tener que estar soportando esa situación.

A la hora de la salida, tomó sus cosas y salió junto con sus amigas. Aun faltaban unos días para la gran inauguración y esperaba que, una vez que el cine abriera, Sasuke la dejara tranquila para así evitarse problemas.

—Hay Sakura… ¿Qué te hizo el pobre Sasuke para que lo trates así? —le preguntó Tenten mientras caminaban a su auto.

—Ya ni me recuerdes… ¡¿Por qué la tierra no me tragó en ese instante?! —exclamó con nerviosismo, al recordar como lo había mojado. Sus amigas comenzaron a reír.

—La verdad es que primero te le tiraste encima y luego lo bañas con agua fría… el pobre va a pensar que eres un peligro para su persona —comentó entre risas la rubia.

—¡Bueno ya!... nos vemos mañana —se despidió, para luego subir a su auto. En tanto sus amigas hacían lo mismo en el de la rubia.

Se subió a su pequeño vehiculo y trató de encenderlo… _¿Por qué no enciende?... ¡Hoy no es mi día! _Pensó. Soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, justo en la sexta vez, tuvo éxito. Movió las velocidades; pero con tan mala suerte que no se fijo que otro auto detrás de ella también se movía y antes de poder evitarlo, le dio un leve golpe al otro auto.

—¡Hay no! —murmuró. Luego de hacer un pequeño berrinche, se bajó de su auto y se acercó al otro conductor—. ¡No es verdad!

_¡Trágame tierra… pero hazlo ya!_

—Ya decía yo que esa chatarra se me hacía muy familiar —exclamó el azabache fríamente. La joven Haruno soltó un gran suspiro, ¿Por qué el universo conspiraba en su contra?

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó muy apenada. La vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, definitivamente no se comparaba con ninguna otra.

—Hmph… ya he escuchado eso antes —musitó mientra observaba su automóvil—. Es una suerte que no fuese un gran golpe —murmuró volviendo a posar sus orbes negros sobre la chica.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, si quieres que yo te pagué…

—No. Me conformo con otra cosa —dijo de manera insinuante, logrando que Sakura se sonrojara fuertemente.

—Si no quieres que te pagué por el golpe… entonces será mejor que me vaya —dijo rápidamente mientras se encaminaba a su auto. El Uchiha sólo se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios.

Sakura puso en marcha en viejo vehículo y salió del estacionamiento; una vez que perdió de vista a la chica, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se esfumó del lugar.

Verdaderamente el haber conocido a la joven de cabellos rosados, le había dado un giro inesperado a su vida. Jamás se imaginó que una joven que es seis años menor que él, causaría un extraño efecto en sus acciones.

No era nuevo en el negocio; y de sobra sabía que si su hermano se llega a enterar de que mezcla el placer con el trabajo, sería capaz de mantenerlo mucho más tiempo en ese puesto de gerente, que el consideraba algo estúpido para su nivel.

Pero por algún extraño motivo, cada que estaba cerca de Sakura, simplemente no podía controlar lo que hacía. Era como si algo en su interior lo obligase a tenerla cerca de él; lo impulsaba a besarla, a tocarla y a querer más de ella, simplemente era algo inexplicable.

Y como buen Uchiha, no deseaba sentirse así, por lo tanto haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para descubrir ¿Qué pasaba con él?... y claro que disfrutaría averiguarlo, Como que se llamaba: Uchiha Sasuke.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

Millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios. La verdad me alegra que les gusté la idea para este fic.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. La gran apertura

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**LA GRAN APERTURA**

.

Durante los siguientes días; la joven de cabellos rosados se mantuvo lo más alejada que pudo del Uchiha. Y es que se sentía sumamente atraída por el sujeto ¿Y quién no?... pero ese no era el punto. La situación era que cada vez que estaban a un metro de distancia, ella deseaba comérselo a besos, pero también molerlo a golpes por haberla dejado sola aquella noche.

Pronto el día de la gran inauguración llegó. Era un viernes por la mañana y todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro acomodando y afinando los últimos detalles. Ya que ha dicho evento acudirían algunos medios de comunicación, los directivos más importantes, algunos gerentes y por su puesto, el dueño de la empresa.

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana y todos los empleados estaban listos en sus áreas, acomodando y a punto de abrir sus puntos de venta. Los gerentes de cada área supervisaban que todo estuviera en orden; al igual que el Uchiha, el cual verificaba los últimos detalles.

A las diez de la mañana en punto; las puertas fueron abiertas. Todo el equipo de trabajo se unió para escuchar el discurso que daría el director general y dueño de los Cinemas Sharingan: Itachi Uchiha. Donde en resumen; expresó la importancia del trabajo en equipo, y como es que eso llevo a los fundadores originales del cine a convertirlo en lo que es ahora, pero sobre todo el lema del mismo: _"Los ojos son el arma más poderosa del mundo"._

Luego de unos diez minutos el listón rojo fue oficialmente cortado y el cine quedó inaugurado. Las personas que se dieron cita en el lugar comenzaron a entrar.

Al frente de todo se encontraba la taquilla, era un tipo de isla de cristal. A la derecha se encontraba la paquetería y atención al cliente. Del lado derecho se hallaba el elevador y mesas para los que desearan sentarse a degustar los alimentos que el complejo les ofrecía. Del lado izquierdo de la taquilla se hallaba otro espacio con mesas y una pequeña área con videojuegos. En el centro del lobby se encontraba el logo del cine; el cual era como un circulo rojo con un caleidoscopio negro en el centro.

En el fondo se hallaba la dulcería, con sus respectivas divisiones. Del lado izquierdo el espacio de la comida rápida; en el centro el espacio de las palomitas, dulces y refresco. Y por último el área de cafés y pasteles.

Los accesos a las salas se encontraban a los costados de la dulcería. Todos los chicos y chicas, ya se encontraban en sus puntos de venta, atendiendo a los que serían sus primeros clientes de muchos más.

—Parece que todo funciona bien —le comentó el Uchiha mayor a su hermano. Ambos se encontraban a un costado del logo, observando a las personas formadas frente a la dulcería.

—Hmph —Sasuke paseaba su mirada por todo el mundo; deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar a cierta chica de cabellos rosados.

—Espero que durante toda tu estancia aquí, las cosas continúen igual de bien —le dijo seriamente.

—¿Aún lo dudas? —musitó viéndolo de soslayo.

—Mientras respetes las normas… —murmuró al ver que su hermano observaba a una chica que servia café.

—¡Teme! —se escuchó el grito por todo el lugar.

—Dobe… no grites —masculló el Uchiha menor lanzándole una mirada asesina a su rubio amigo.

—Hmph… pareces niño chiquito Naruto —añadió el Uchiha mayor, cruzando los brazos.

—¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes son un par de amargados! — exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—Hmph.

—¡Parece que todo funciona bien, lo cual me alegra dattebayo! —dijo mientras recargaba su codo en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Si —bufó el azabache mientras le quitaba su brazo—. Acompáñame por un café —ambos se encaminaron hacia la pequeña cafetería, mientras otros gerentes abordaban a Itachi.

—o—o—o—

_¡Vaya! Parece que hay bastantes personas importantes… y por lo que veo la mayoría son gerentes de otros cines. Creo que será muy divertido trabajar en un lugar como este_… Sakura entregó un capuchino y se dispuso a limpiar lo que había ensuciado. Mientras estaba en eso; pudo observar como platicaban los hermanos Uchiha en el centro del lobby… _Son tan dolorosamente atractivos_… ambos llevaban un traje color negro, que los hacia ver aún más apuestos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dio cuenta que Sasuke y Naruto se aproximaban hacia donde estaba ella y un pequeño y traicionero sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

—¡Hola Sakura-Chan! —saludó el hiperactivo Uzumaki.

—Hola Naruto —contestó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir sus nervios.

—¿Me puedes dar un capuchino frío, por favor? —le preguntó con una sonrisa; la chica sólo asintió y observo al azabache.

—¿Vas a tomar algo? —le preguntó de la manera más amable que pudo.

—Un americano —la chica se giró y rápidamente preparo ambos pedidos. Luego de un par de minutos les entregó sus respectivos cafés.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo; la sola presencia del azabache la ponía muy nerviosa. Así que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ya se fueran para que pudiera volver a respirar tranquila y su corazón dejara de latir como loco.

—Deberías limpiar esta parte del cristal —le dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a la pequeña vitrina de pasteles que había—. Es muy pronto para que ya esté sucia —el tono de voz que uso, no le agradó en lo más mínimo a la chica.

—En un momento lo haré —bufó con el ceño fruncido. _¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esta forma?... Bueno, él es uno de los dueños y mi jefe, pero…_

—¿Acaso te molesta limpiarlo? —le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Te recuerdo que es tú trabajo.

—No me molesta, ahora lo limpio —contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Naruto se mantenía al margen de esa conversación; ya que conocía muy bien al Uchiha y sabía de antemano que él era muy estricto en el trabajo. Le encantaba la perfección al igual que a su hermano. Lo que si le pareció extraño, fue el comportamiento de la chica. No la conocía en lo absoluto, pero nunca nadie había adoptado ese comportamiento en el primer día "oficial" de trabajo ó… ¿Acaso había algo que él ignoraba?

—o—o—o—

—¡Al fin es hora de nuestro descanso! —exclamó la rubia dejándose caer en la silla. Todos tenían veinte minutos de descanso durante su turno de trabajo; el cual podían tomar en el pequeño comedor que estaba dentro de la gerencia.

—Lo sé, este día ha sido bastante agotador —comentó la castaña después de haber soltado un suspiro—. ¿Te pasa algo malo? —le preguntó a Sakura, la cual estaba algo ausente.

—No, es sólo que estaba recordando algo —respondió mientras abría su botella de agua.

—¡Huy! Eso me suena a que conociste a un chico —le dijo Ino a modo de burla—. ¿No me digas que por fin te animaras a tener novio?

—¡No! Ya sabes que por ahora… prefiero estar sola —murmuró. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos de los gerentes; los cuales iban de camino a la oficina de los gerentes, la cual estaba a un lado de donde ellas estaban… ya que tan sólo los separaba media pared y un cristal—. Niñas, ¿Podrían ser un poco más discretas?

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Prácticamente devoraban con la mirada a Shikamaru y a Neji —les dijo la joven Haruno con una sonrisa.

—Es que… Shikamaru tiene un algo que lo hace ver tan… interesante —comentó Ino, mientras se cambiaba de silla, para poder observar al gerente de taquilla.

—Y Neji es tan atractivo y tan misterioso… me encanta —continuó Tenten, observando al Hyuga.

—¿No saben que no deben enrollarse con sus jefes? —la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron el azabache y el rubio. Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras observaba al Uchiha.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó la rubia—. A mí me parece que te encanta Sasuke.

—Si, aún recuerdo como se le tiró encima el día de las presentaciones —añadió Tenten entre risas.

—Eso fue un desafortunado accidente —se defendió Sakura, en tanto sus mejillas se cubrían de carmín al recordar su infortunio.

—o—o—o—

Al día siguiente; el turno de Sakura era en la noche. Era su primer _"cierre";_ los chicos que cerraban, debían limpiar todo y dejar todo perfectamente acomodado y limpio, para que los que abrían la mañana siguiente pudieran comenzar hacer una buena _"apertura"_.

La joven de cabellos rosados entró a las seis de la tarde. Durante todo su turno estuvo de un lado para otro; cerca de las once de la noche, Chouji le dijo que podía comenzar a guardar los pasteles en el refrigerador, y todo lo demás donde debía ir.

Como había sido un día sumamente concurrido, su área de trabajo estaba sumamente desastrosa. Todos los chicos trabajaban arduamente, limpiando y acomodando todo. Pasada la media noche; Sakura terminó de limpiar su espacio y se dedico a llenar un par de hojas que le había entregado su gerente antes de irse. Debía contar todo y anotarlo en los espacios correspondientes.

—Son cincuenta —murmuró para sí, mientras anotaba la cantidad en el espacio donde decía rebanadas de pastel en existencia—. Por fin terminé —cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la gerencia. Tocó el intercomunicador para que le abrieran la puerta y segundos después; ya estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina de los gerentes. Justo antes de entrar; se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba Sasuke, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

Abrió la puerta y un par de orbes negros se posaron sobre ella —Aquí esta el conteo que me pidió Chouji —le dijo entregándole las hojas.

—Puedes capturarlo en aquella computadora —le dijo señalando la máquina que estaba detrás de él—. Abre el archivo que dice conteos, buscas el de tú área y ahí lo capturas y luego lo guardas.

—Gracias —la chica tomó asiento y comenzó con su labor… _¿Y los demás?, sabía que estaría otro gerente_… y como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta se abrió y entró Temari.

—Ya esta casi todo listo, si quieres puedes irte, yo me encargo de cerrar —escuchó que le dijo al azabache.

—Hmph… bien.

La joven Haruno continuó con su trabajo y rápidamente lo terminó. Observó la hora, era la una con diez minutos. Se levantó de la silla, checo su salida y se encaminó a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. Una vez fuera, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Temari.

Era bastante tarde, salió de la plaza y caminó a su auto —Tengo hambre —se dijo a sí misma. Con todo el ajetreo, no había podido comer nada… _¿Qué lugar sigue abierto a las dos de la mañana?_

Manejó un par de calles y aparcó frente a un pequeño local, donde vendían comida ligera. Bajó de su auto y se acercó al mostrador… _¿Qué pediré?_

—Me puede dar un emparedado jamón y una soda por favor —pidió. Quizá no debía estar ahí, pero no deseaba hacer ruido en su casa y despertar a sus padres.

Se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que le entregaran su pedido, en tanto un bostezo escapaba de su boca. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse muy pronto.

—¿No crees qué ya deberías estar en tú casa? —le preguntó un sujeto que se acercaba a su mesa, _¿Estoy soñando? ¡Por favor, tiene que ser un sueño!_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de mala gana, mientras abría bien los ojos.

—¿Dónde esta tú cortesía? —le preguntó nuevamente el hombre, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—Se quedó en mi lugar de trabajo, aquí yo me comporto como se me da la gana —musitó con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmph.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

—Sólo pasaba por aquí… y recordé que tenemos una conversación pendiente —contestó el azabache sin expresión alguna.

—No hay nada de que hablar.

—Claro que lo hay, el sábado pasado…

—Nada pasó —cortó la chica. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de recordar esa nochecita; apenas llevaba una semana cerca del chico y ya había perdido el control sobre sí.

—Hmph… no pienso igual —dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual lo hacia lucir muy sexy—. Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención dejarte sola de esa forma…

—No me importa —lo interrumpió nuevamente. Se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y saló del lugar.

—Espera —Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la giró haciendo que lo encarara nuevamente—. Yo tenía una junta muy importante a las siete, y tú no querías despertar… así que…

—Me dejaste sola, ya sé eso —le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre—. Ahora, si no te importa, debo irme —se volvió a girar para abrir su auto, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió nuevamente.

—Me dejaras acompañarte —le susurró al oído, mientras sus brazos aprisionaban su cintura pegándola a él.

—¿Qué… haces? —murmuró la chica. Su corazón latía desbocado… cerró los ojos por instinto. Eso no debía pasar… la sensación de besarlo la estaba invadiendo nuevamente.

El azabache depositó un corto beso en el cuello de la chica, y otro más. De acuerdo; Sasuke no tenía planeado que eso pasara, pero es que siempre era igual. La atracción que sentía era inevitable, deseaba besarla, acariciarla, sentir su piel, su arma… ¡todo!

En un giro inesperado; sus labios se unieron en un demandante beso. Sus labios se movían de manera intensa sobre los del otro. Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, en tanto él se aferraba más a su cintura. Luego de unos segundos; el azabache mordió el labio de la chica, logrando que ella entreabriera los labios dejando así un libre acceso a su lengua. La cual se topó inmediatamente con su igual, se movían de manera excelsa. Una vez que se separaron debido a la falta de aire… se separaron levemente.

El silencio era parte del momento… quizá habían muchas cosas por decir. Pero las palabras faltaban; ambos estaban confundidos. Desde que se conocieron todo había sido extraño; sobre todo, por que cada que estaban cerca sentían unas inevitables ganas de estar con el otro.

—Es hora de que me vaya a casa —murmuró Sakura separándose totalmente del chico.

—Yo te llevo —por la forma en la que lo dijo, sonó más a una orden que a una petición ó sugerencia. Así que sin otro remedio, la chica aceptó. Tomó sus cosas y cerró nuevamente el vehículo.

Caminaron al auto del Uchiha, éste le abrió la puerta del copiloto permitiéndole el paso. Y una vez que él estuvo dentro, puso en marcha su auto por donde la chica le decía. Rápidamente llegaron a su destino, el silencio comenzaba a resultar incomodo.

—Gracias por traerme —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hmph.

—¿Acaso no sabes hablar bien? —preguntó la chica algo exasperada por el peculiar sonido que siempre hacía el chico.

—_Hmph_… molesta —se acercó de manera peligrosa a ella.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto —le dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que ponía una mano en el pecho del chico.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mi jefe y… —antes de que continuara; Sasuke juntó sus labios con los de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura correspondía de igual manera. Sus lenguas rozaban fogosamente… ambos se sentían tan bien, que nada existía para ellos. Unos minutos más tarde se separaron por la falta de aire.

De una forma muy habilidosa; el azabache logró colocarse sobre la Sakura, en tanto devoraba su cuello y una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la polera. La joven Haruno sólo se dedicaba a suspirar por las caricias que recibía, y como si tuvieran vida propia, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del chico… anhelaba poder tocar esa piel perfecta y fina.

Y ahí estaban; nuevamente dentro de un auto, en la madrugada… besándose, deleitándose con la piel del otro… inevitablemente cediendo a sus deseos.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi… Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animan mucho a continuar.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Confesiones

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**CONFESIONES**

.

Una luz se encendió en el piso superior de la casa de la familia Haruno; algunos destellos de aquella luz se reflejaron en el cristal del automóvil donde se hallaba cierta parejita, la joven de cabellos rosados sintió la luz iluminar su rostro, abrió los ojos y observó por el reflejo que sus padres se habían despertado, así que instantáneamente empujó al Uchiha de sí y se incorporó velozmente.

—¿Pero qué…? —bufó el azabache con una cara de pocos amigos, justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante, la chica lo interrumpe.

—Debo irme, gracias por traerme… adiós —y sin más se bajó del auto y se adentró a su casa. El azabache la observó en silencio ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... levantó la mirada y logró ver la silueta de un sujeto que se asomaba por la ventana de una de las habitaciones. _Comprendo_… encendió su auto y se esfumó de ahí.

Durante el camino a su departamento, se mantuvo pensando en la chica de ojos color jade ¿Cómo era posible que ella lograra que él perdiera el control? Lo peor de todo es que ella ni siquiera hacia algo para que eso pasara. No se le insinuaba, no le hablaba de manera especial… ¡nada!... todo lo contrario; siempre se alejaba de él por todos los medios. Sasuke al igual que ella, trataba de no acercarse más de lo debido, cosa que le era prácticamente imposible en cuanto la veía, ya que algo dentro de él se despertaba y lo atraía a la joven de melena rosada, al estar cerca de ella, la necesidad de besarla y tocarla era insoportable. Y una vez que sus labios se unían, todos los intentos de ambos por no estar juntos se iban a la basura.

Sacudió su cabeza y centró su atención en el camino; un rato después aparcó en el estacionamiento de un lujoso edificio. Apresuró su paso hasta que llego a su departamento; el cual se encontraba en el décimo piso. Estaba realmente rendido.

—Y de nuevo, no me dejo hablar —murmuró al tiempo en que se quitaba la corbata—. Ya será luego.

—o—o—o—

Al día siguiente; la joven Haruno se encontraba desayunando placidamente, ó quizá comiendo; la verdad es que era cerca de la una de la tarde y tenía escasos diez minutos que acababa de despertar.

Entró a su casa casi a las tres de la mañana e inmediatamente se escurrió hasta su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Y prácticamente enseguida se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Hola hija —la saludó Amy Haruno que recién llegaba de hacer unas compras—. ¿Te acabas de levantar? —la pregunta era algo tonta; ya que Sakura llevaba puesta su pijama y su cabello algo revuelto.

—Si —dijo luego de tomar un trago de jugo—, lo que pasa es que ayer llegue algo tarde y estaba muy cansada.

—¿Tú fuiste la que llegó a las tres? —preguntó al tiempo en que comenzaba a vaciar las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Si —murmuró.

—¿Venías con el del auto negro? —al instante, comenzó a toser debido a que se atraganto con el bocado de comida ¿Eran necesarias tantas preguntas?

—Si, mamá —murmuró tratando de ocultar sus nervios—. Lo que pasa es que mi coche no quiso arrancar… y él se ofreció a traerme —mintió, odiaba mentir, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor.

—Ya veo… me sorprende que conserves esa chatarra.

—¡Mamá!... ese auto es mi tesoro, debió ser que estaba muy frío el motor y ya, pero verás que al rato ya esta bien —terminó de comer y se puso de pie—. Ahora me voy a dar una ducha y a arreglarme para ir por mi auto —y sin más salió del comedor. Le urgía ir por su adorado vehículo, ya que lo había dejado frente a aquel local de comida y bueno, no quería que una grúa se lo llevara.

Luego de que se duchara y se vistiera, tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta; algunos recuerdos de la_ velada_ anterior golpearon su mente ¿En qué estaba pensando al enrollarse con su jefe frente a su casa? ¡Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón!

—o—o—o—

—¡Estás de broma! —gritó histérica la rubia—. ¡Dime que estás de broma!

—No… y no grites cerda —la reprendió su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡¿Cómo es qué no me lo contaste antes?! —volvió a gritar, al tiempo en que se sentaba bien sobre su cama. Hacía cerca de veinte minutos que Sakura había llegado a su casa, luego de que recogiera su auto. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le estaba sucediendo… y aunque a veces no le gustara, Ino Yamanaka era su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas, siempre la había ayudado cuando más la necesitaba y ahora necesitaba un consejo.

—¡No grites cerda! —gritó ella para hacer que su amiga bajara un poco el tono de su voz.

—Es que Sakura… ¿Te acostaste con Sasuke Uchiha?, ¡Nuestro jefe! —repitió aún sin creérselo del todo.

—Si… pero eso fue antes de saber que era nuestro jefe ó que sería nuestro jefe —contestó un poco ruborizada.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo fue?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? —la rubia parecía ansiosa por saber todos los detalles.

—Fue el día que estuvimos festejando en el bar el sábado pasado… —murmuró—. Esa noche, mientras Tenten y tú parloteaban sobre no se que cosas… lo vi, él estaba en la barra y al instante sentí una conexión, la verdad me encantó.

—¿Y luego?

—Cuando iba camino a mi coche me lo topé… no recuerdo bien todos los detalles, pero me ayudo a subir al auto porque estaba un poco pasada de copas, y lo siguiente que supe… fue…

—¡Oh por Kami!, ¿Fue en el auto?, ¡Oh por Kami! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Yo sólo recuerdo que nos besábamos con gran intensidad... y luego… lo siguiente que supe es que estaba sola en el auto por la mañana —comentó con un deje de tristeza.

—¿Sola?, ¿Quieres decir que te dejo sola en el auto?... ¿Se fue? —cuestionó rápidamente con una ceja arqueada.

—Si —murmuró.

—¡Es un hijo de…!

—Ino —la interrumpió Sakura—. Si la culpa es mía, pero da igual, eso no es lo peor —dijo mientras observaba la alfombra del cuarto.

—¿Qué?, ¿Hay más?

—Ese día no supe ni su nombre… por eso cuando lo conocimos en el cine me sorprendí demasiado…

—Por eso te le lanzaste encima —agregó la rubia.

—¡Ya dije que fue un accidente!... y no, la verdad es que desde entonces he tratado de alejarme de él, pero… parece que es imposible.

—¿Imposible?

—Si; cada que estamos cerca, tengo la necesidad de besarlo y… tú sabes… —se sonrojó al recordar sus _"encuentros"._

—¡Oh por Kami!, Eso significa que se han vuelto a besar, ¡Vaya!, ¡Que suerte tienes frentona! —exclamó Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Y luego te quejas de que a mí me gusta Shikamaru… ¿Y ya te explicó lo que pasó ese día?

—Algo así… me dijo que tuvo una junta muy temprano y que yo no quise despertar y no sé que cosas más, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Da igual, no podemos estar juntos, lo más seguro es que yo sea un juego para él y…

—No pienses eso, yo creo que le gustas ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por estar en tú lugar?... Los hermanos Uchiha son los solteros más codiciados de Tokio. Son guapos, tienen dinero, son sumamente atractivos, son empresarios reconocidos, y son muy, muy guapos.

—Cerda… ya me quedó claro —bufó la joven de cabellos rosados al tiempo en que rodaba los ojos.

—Quizá debas darte una oportunidad con él.

—Es una relación prohibida.

—¡Que mejor! ¡Vamos eres joven y debes disfrutar! —aseguró firmemente. La Haruno no dijo nada más. Analizaba todo lo que su amiga le había dicho… ¿Sería posible que el Uchiha no estuviera jugando con ella?... ¿Qué era lo mejor?, ¿Dejarse llevar ó cortar por lo sano?

—o—o—o—

¡Que estupidez!

¿Cómo se le ocurrió contarle su_ situación_ al dobe de Naruto?

Eso de las relaciones entre gerentes y empleadas ó empleados; era algo muy común en esa empresa. Sobre todo entre gerentes hombres y empleadas mujeres, sólo solían ser aventuras ó encuentros ocasionales, sin mayor trascendencia. Aunque claro que había sus excepciones, pero esas relaciones ya implicaban algo diferente.

Y como siempre; cada que un hombre lograba llegar a algo más con alguna de sus empleadas, lo presumía con sus amigos, en este caso, otros gerentes que hacían lo mismo.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke… con su mejor amigo en su departamento, el motivo por el cual decidió contarle lo sucedido fue… ¿Por qué fue? ¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba! En un momento Naruto le contaba sobre las conquistas de otro colega suyo, y acto seguido el Uchiha estaba siendo bombardeado con miles de preguntas por parte del rubio.

—¡¿No puedo creer que Sakura-Chan y tú…?! —gritó por enésima vez histérico—. ¡Definitivamente eres un desgraciado!

—¡Quieres callarte! —le dijo fríamente seguido de una mirada que helaría a cualquiera.

—Se ve que es una chica muy dulce, además es muy linda y tú… ¿Cómo es que juegas así con ella?

—Usuratonkachi.

—¿Sabe que tú ya…?

—Ya no me lo recuerdes… no sé porque te conté esto —bufó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque soy tú mejor amigo, y el único, debo añadir.

—Hmph.

La verdad es que trabajando en el cine, toda su vida social desaparece. Y es por el simple hecho de que pasan más del cincuenta por ciento de su vida en ese lugar. Al principio puede no parecer gran cosa… y quizá haya personas que sólo estén lo necesario. Pero en su mayoría; los jóvenes que entran a trabajar al cine, se sienten tan cautivados por el ambiente, que poco a poco comienzan a pasar todo su día ahí, y sin que puedan evitarlo, el cine se vuelve su mundo. Y como pasan más tiempo en su lugar de trabajo que fuera de él, van formando nuevas amistades con las que pasan más tiempo.

—Será mejor que no juegues más con ella teme, porque si ya sabes quien se entera… te mata —Sasuke sabía que eso era cierto, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Sakura le gustaba mucho, la atracción era inevitable.

Definitivamente podía decir que su trabajo le encantaba; era simplemente entretenido. Quizá era el hecho de que era su primer empleo, ó quizá era porque trabajaba en un cine, ó tal vez era debido a que tenía al jefe más atractivo del mundo ¿Qué importaba la razón? Lo único que le interesaba era que le gustaba lo que hacía.

No era nada difícil; si no todo lo contrario. Servir varios tipos de café y pasteles, era algo muy sencillo. Se la pasaba muy bien conociendo personas; ni si quiera le interesaba desvelarse ó tener que limpiar todo al termino de su turno, todo le parecía nuevo y fresco.

A la mitad de su turno se quedó sin chocolate _kahlua_; ese chocolate es famoso por su delicado sabor a licor y se vende muy bien, así que dejó a su compañero sólo y se encaminó a la bodega, la cual se encontraba cerca de una de las salas más lejanas del cine. Abrió con la llave que le habían prestado y cerró la puerta tras de sí… _¿Dónde está el chocolate?..._ habían varios estantes repletos de cosas, pasó tres estantes y por fin encontró el que buscaba. Se estiró para tomar la botella y justo cuando estaba por tomarla, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, seguido de unos fuertes brazos que envolvieron su cintura y un húmedo beso en su cuello.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó al tiempo en que trataba de liberarse. Un peculiar aroma la inundó por completo, aroma que identifico al instante—. ¿Qué… qué crees que haces?

—Nada.

—¿Podrías…? —soltó un pequeño suspiro, pues el azabache continuaba besando su cuello de una manera muy…—. ¿Podrías soltarme?

—No.

—Sa… Sasuke… estoy en… horas de trabajo —su respiración comenzó a volverse entrecortada, su corazón latía rápidamente… ¡Eso no podía ser!

—¿Y? —_¡¿Cómo que "y"?!_ Se preguntó la chica. Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues el Uchiha la giró y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso, de esos que te dejan sin aire… Sakura soltó la botella y rápidamente enredó sus manos en el cabello del azabache.

Unos segundos después se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Sasuke tomó la botella y se la entregó a la joven Haruno.

—Se destapó —murmuró al ver un poco de chocolate en el piso y en la botella. Lo limpió son su dedo y lo untó en los rosados labios de Sakura, la cual al contacto cerró los ojos, y segundos después pasó su lengua por sus labios para saborearlo. _Delicioso_—. Nunca había probado el chocolate, pero éste se ha convertido en mi favorito —las mejillas de la joven Haruno se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—De… debo irme — e escabulló de la bodega y llegó corriendo a su área.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó su compañero.

Luego de que logró reponerse de su anterior "encuentro"… Sakura se preparó para su segundo _"cierre"_, debía repetir la acción del día anterior. Guardar todo, limpiar y contar; esa sería su rutina por un buen tiempo.

Observó unos segundos a sus compañeros de la dulcería, ellos si que la tenían difícil. Lavar las _palomeras_, no era nada sencillo.

Una vez que terminó con su conteo; se encaminó a la gerencia a capturarlo, justo como había hecho el día anterior. Estaba parada frente a la puerta esperando a que le abrieran, cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta. Se topó con un chico que no reconocía, lo que era extraño porque era bastante atractivo.

Un joven más alto que ella, de cabellos rojizos, ojos aguamarina, de piel blanca… _No está mal_…

Ninguno dijo nada, el chico se apartó y la dejo entrar, para después salir él. Por el radio que cargaba y un par de accesorios más; se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un proyeccionista. Aquellos que están encargados del área de proyección; quizá el área más importante del cine. Ya que ellos se dedican a armar y desarmar las películas y a acomodarlas en los proyectores.

Se adentró a la gerencia y divisó únicamente al Uchiha, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se introdujo a la oficina; se sentó frente al otro ordenador y comenzó a capturar los datos.

Por suerte esta vez había logrado terminar más temprano que la noche anterior; pero lo mejor de todo era que al día siguiente tendría su descanso, así no había necesidad de madrugar. Lo malo es que tenía clase en la universidad por la tarde.

Efectivamente; uno de los principales requisitos para laborar en un lugar como ese, era que estuvieran estudiando. La dueña de los ojos jade estudiaba la carrera de diseño gráfico, cursaba el segundo semestre y le encantaba. Deseaba poder poner una pequeña agencia publicitaria.

Una vez que terminó, guardó todo y miró el reloj. Apenas pasaban de las doce, sonrió levemente y se dispuso a salir, cuando la voz de cierto azabache la detuvo.

—¿Terminaste?

—Si —contestó cortantemente; lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí.

—Bien… te veré mañana —le dijo clavando sus orbes negros sobre ella.

—Claro —ironizó, para después salir de la oficina y encaminarse a los vestidores. Una vez lista salió rápidamente, no deseaba que el Uchiha la siguiera ó algo por el estilo.

—o—o—o—

El lunes transcurría de manera normal y aburrida. Se había levantado temprano para realizar un par de pendientes en su departamento, luego se vio obligado a hacer una visita que le robo varias horas. Detestaba hacer _eso_, pero era su obligación.

Una vez que se vio libre; se dio una ducha y se encaminó hacia la Todai… aparcó cerca de la entrada, bajó del auto y se recargó en el mismo. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y esperaba a cierta persona.

Mientras esperaba, recordaba todo lo que le había pasado con Sakura, definitivamente las relaciones secretas y prohibidas eran de lo mejor. Un pequeño timbre resonó en el Instituto y varias personas comenzaron a salir, pronto entre la multitud apareció la persona a la que buscaba, así que clavó su mirada en ella y espero a ser visto.

Segundos después, la chica lo divisó y se acercó a él con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Hmph… vine por ti —respondió con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde…?

—Yo lo se todo —la chica rodó los ojos ¿Es qué nunca la dejaría tranquila?—. Sube, Sakura.

—No, ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas tranquila? —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Ya estoy harta de que siempre me utilices y luego me botes.

—Si lo dices por lo de la primer vez...

—Por esa y todas las demás, ¿Quién te crees que soy?, ¿Cómo te atreviste a usarme y luego dejarme abandonada? —lo interrumpió muy molesta.

—Haber, creo que estás confundida, la noche que nos conocimos, no pasó nada entre nosotros —explicó seriamente.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo fueron unos besos; además ya te dije que no fue mi intención dejarte, me vi obligado —Sakura lo miró a los ojos, Sasuke parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

—¿Eso significa que tú y yo... no… lo… hicimos? —murmuró comenzando a avergonzarse.

—No, jamás me hubiera aprovechado de tu estado —la joven Haruno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Eso quería decir…?

Quizá después de todo, Sasuke si esté interesado en ella…

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos. Además de que me inspiran a continuar con esta loca historia.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. ¡Sorpresas!

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el quinto capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¡SORPRESAS!**

.

¿De verdad no estaba soñando?

¿Podría ser posible que uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo estuviera interesado en ella?

Muchas preguntas invadían su mente una y otra vez. La dueña de los ojos jade se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, jamás imaginó que de verdad algo así estuviera pasando. Sasuke Uchiha, su jefe, estaba interesado en ella, en Sakura Haruno.

Soltó un suspiro y abrazó su almohada. Luego de la visita de Sasuke, quedó más confundida de lo que ya estaba. El Uchiha le gustaba muchísimo; era un hombre que desbordaba belleza y perfección en cada poro de su piel… y además heredero de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón y no sólo eso, un gran amante, ó bueno, al menos un hombre que era excelente con sus manos y con su boca.

_No debería ilusionarme; después de todo, el no me dijo que quisiera algo conmigo, ni nada por el estilo, Pero entonces ¿Qué quiere de mí?_

Los días pasaban más ó menos de la misma manera, la escuela y el trabajo. Sakura ya no tenía tiempo de nada más que no fueran esas dos cosas. Aunque durante el trabajo y cada que tenía la oportunidad, disfrutaba de ciertos encuentros _pasionales_ con el azabache. Era tan excitante poder escabullirse a una bodega ó a una de las salas sin que nadie sospechara nada, sus encuentros eran tan intensos y exquisitos que no había nada en el mundo que lo superara.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y pronto el cine festejaba un mes desde su gran apertura; por lo tanto, todos los empleados habían organizado un evento de celebración en el cine.

Entre todos presentarían algo, para entretener al público invitado. Los gerentes estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron apoyarlos… faltaba exactamente una semana para el gran evento, al que asistirían las familias de todos.

Lo único malo de todo; era el hecho de que para ponerse de acuerdo, debían estar todos ó al menos la mayoría y eso era algo prácticamente imposible. Por eso, habían llegado a la conclusión de reunirse en el cine por la noche para platicar.

—o—o—o—

El lunes por la noche se reunió la gran mayoría en la gerencia del cine; se habló de todo tipo de temas, ¿Qué harían? ¿Quién lo presentaría? Y cosas por el estilo, luego de debatirlo un rato. Llegaron al acuerdo de que presentarían un par de números musicales que estuviesen basados en sound tracks de películas ó de series importantes. Además de que la Yamanaka los convenció de que los cuatro hombres bailaran algo solos. Nadie pensó que aceptarían, pero finalmente logró que Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji aceptaran.

El martes por la noche se llevaron acabo los primeros ensayos. Entre Ino y Sakura se encargaron de comenzar a inventar los pasos de las canciones que un día antes habían elegido… y la primera en la lista era la de los gerentes. Esa noche se desvelaron hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana… la joven Haruno se sentía sumamente agotada. Era terrible dormir sólo tres horas, ya que a la mañana siguiente le tocaba entrar muy temprano, en la tarde la escuela y luego regresar a desvelarse al cine.

El miércoles por la tarde se llevó a cabo una pequeña sesión de fotografías de todo el equipo de trabajo; ya que Shino, uno de los empleados, realizaría un pequeño video con fotografías de todos y serían muy necesarias. Por la noche se reunieron algunos de los chicos y chicas y en conjunto comenzaron a organizar los pasos para otro de los números, el cual sería una mezcla de tres temas diferentes.

El jueves y el viernes fue más ó menos lo mismo; organizarse y ensayar, ya que el gran evento se llevaría acabo el sábado por la mañana… y en la noche habría una gran fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos. La mayoría de todos los que participarían en dicho evento estaban sumamente agotados; aunque unos más que otros. Por lo tanto; Sakura y Sasuke no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar… juntos. Tan sólo se conformaban con mirarse… ó quizá no tanto.

El sábado por la mañana; todo el mundo llegó sumamente temprano. Eran las seis de la mañana y todo el mundo de movía de un lado a otro afinando los últimos detalles del evento; ya que no sólo asistirían las familias, si no también muchos gerentes, entre ellos el presidente de la compañía.

A las siete de la mañana; las personas comenzaron a arribar al cine… no importaba que fuera muy temprano, las personas deseaban ver lo que sus hijos ó familiares había organizado.

—Estoy nerviosa —murmuró Ino mientras terminaba de ponerse su corbata negra.

—Ya no lo digas cerda, que me pones más nerviosa a mí —la joven de cabellos rosados no estaba mucho mejor que su amiga.

El evento se llevaría acabo en la sala más grande del cine, la sala número doce; la cual tenía cupo para seiscientas personas.

—¿En qué momento se nos ocurrió hacer esto? —preguntó la castaña—. Más bien, porque me dejé involucrar por ti —le recriminaba a la rubia.

—¿Por mí?... ¡Ja! Yo creo que te convenció el hecho de que Neji… también va a bailar —al instante la castaña se sonrojó.

—Bueno… yo… eso no importa. Espero que todo salga bien —murmuró Tenten, para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

—Cierto, la verdad es que no deseo hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo —añadió la joven Haruno.

Un rato más tarde; todo el mundo ya se encontraba en la sala número doce esperando a que el evento diera inicio. Lo único que faltaba era que los hermanos Uchiha aparecieran y todo comenzaría.

—Me sorprendes —comentó el azabache de coleta—. Nunca imaginé que el gran Sasuke Uchiha aceptara hacer algo así.

—Hmph… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—Ya lo creo hermanito —Itachi esperaba ver lo que tenían preparado; ya que era la primera vez que se hacía algo como eso en los cines Sharingan.

Lo primero en el programa, fueron unas palabras de bienvenida que ofreció el Uchiha mayor, para después dar paso al video preparado por Shino. Donde se mostraron fotos de todos y las grupales como equipo de trabajo.

El siguiente número estaba a cargo de los gerentes, los cuales bailarían los principales fragmentos de la canción _Lager than life de los Backstreet boys_. Absolutamente todo el público tenía los ojos abiertos como platos… jamás en la vida hubieran imaginado ver lo que estaban viendo.

Llevaban una ropa bastante sexy, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru se veían sumamente…

—¡Kami-sama, se ven tan…! —la Yamanaka trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para describir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo—. Shikamaru se ven tan… ¡Ah es un encanto!

—¿Pero ya viste a Neji?, ¡Esta… whoa! —Tenten parecía estar fascinada.

—Sasuke —murmuró Sakura, en definitiva, Sasuke era el mejor de todos. Con esa ropa color negro ajustada, era como un chico malo muy sexy… en definitiva, todas las mujeres del lugar babeaban por él.

Al término de ese número; fue el turno de las chicas. Las cuales llevaban una falda negra ajustada y una polera del mismo color con un gran escote, la mezcla de canciones que bailaron les quedaron muy bien. Todo el mundo aplaudió frenéticamente, en cuanto las chicas terminaron de bailar, la mayoría regresó a su lugar, sólo que Sakura se salió para ir al baño.

El Uchiha menor estaba cerca de la otra entrada de la sala; por lo tanto, cuando la dueña de los ojos jade salió de la sala… el azabache se dio a la tarea de salir detrás de ella. Durante los cinco minutos que duró la presentación de las chicas; en ni un sólo instante despegó sus ojos de ella… se sentía sumamente excitado de verla bailar de esa manera y mucho más, con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Se detuvo cerca de la entrada de la gerencia; la cual se encontraba entre dos salas. Unos minutos después, escuchó que la chica se acercaba y una vez que la tuvo cerca, la jaló del brazo y la metió a la sala más cercana con él. Y de manera inmediata la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…? —antes de que ella lograra decir algo, el Uchiha atrapó sus labios en un beso sumamente demandante y apasionado. Sus labios se movían de manera intensa y perfecta, Sasuke mordió su labio para poder introducir su lengua, Sakura ahogó un pequeño gemido, al tiempo en que enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del azabache.

Una vez que el oxigeno comenzó a faltarles, se separaron de manera lenta, las mejillas de la joven Haruno estaban teñidas de un color carmín que no se veía, ya que la sala estaba totalmente oscura.

—Luces tan sexy —le susurró en su oído al tiempo en que una de sus manos viajaba a su pierna y comenzaba a subir de manera lenta, regalándole una caricia abrasadora.

—Sasuke —se mordió su labio al sentir como la mano del chico subía y subía por su muslo, en tanto su cuello comenzaba a ser devorado de manera excelsa. Mientras tanto ella para no quedarse atrás, comenzó a colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba puesto el chico, al instante se topó con la fina piel, se sentía como en el cielo. Llena de emociones que nunca había sentido, no sabía si esto duraría, pero le encantaba poder estar así y disfrutar el momento.

—o—o—o—

—¡Teme! —gritó el rubio al tiempo en que le daba una palmada en el hombro—. ¡Jamás imaginé verte así como te vi hoy dattebayo!

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, porque jamás volverás a verme de esa manera —musitó de manera fría.

—¡Es una suerte que lo haya grabado! —dijo entre risas.

—Dobe.

—Bueno, voy a buscar a Hinata-Chan, que no sé donde esta —comentó—. ¿Quieres venir ó te quedarás a dar autógrafos? —dijo a modo de burla antes de irse a buscar a la chica.

—Hmph.

Caminó al otro lado del cine y encontró a la chica que buscaba, una joven de estatura media, cabello largo de color azul, ojos perlados y buena figura.

—¡Hinata-Chan! —exclamó al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella—, Te estaba buscando… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un café —murmuró con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

—Hola Hinata —saludó el azabache.

—Hola Sasuke —caminaron hacía el área de los cafés, donde se encontraba atendiendo el chico en turno; ya que la dueña de la melena rosada tendría el horario de la noche.

Mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran su pedido; tres chicas se acercaron a despedirse del chico que se encontraba atendiendo.

—Nos veremos en la noche Kiba —le dijo la rubia. El chico sólo se limitó a asentir.

—¡Sakura-Chan! —exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto —contestó alegremente.

—Quiero presentarte a mi novia Hinata-Chan, ella también es gerente, sólo que de un cine diferente dattebayo —aseguró con mucho orgullo.

—Es un gusto conocerte Hinata.

—Igualmente.

—Sakura —le dijo al tiempo en que estrechaba su mano con la chica—. Ellas son mis amigas, Ino y Tenten.

—Mucho gusto chicas… estuvieron muy bien —les dijo con un poco de timidez.

—Es verdad, ¡Bailaron muy bien dattebayo! —agregó el chico Uzumaki—. Mucho mejor que el teme.

—Hmph.

—Bueno, nosotras debemos irnos, porque estamos realmente cansadas y nos toca cerrar… así que… —comentó tranquilamente la joven de cabellos rosados.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó una chica que se acercó a ellos y abrazó al Uchiha fuertemente.

—Karin… no puedo respirar —musitó con el ceño fruncido. Sakura observó a la recién llegada con detenimiento, ¿Y esta chica quién era?, ¿Y porqué abrazaba a Sasuke con tanta confianza?

—Lo siento —le dijo la pelirroja al tiempo en que se separaba de él. —Hola Naruto, Hinata — aludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Karin —contestaron al unísono.

—Hola chicas —les dijo la pelirroja a las otras tres jóvenes.

—Hola… bueno, nosotras ya nos íbamos, nos veremos luego —se apresuró a decir Sakura, para después jalar a sus amigas fuera de ahí.

La verdad es que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo la cercanía de esa mujer con el azabache. _¿Quién era ella?... ¿Acaso sería su… novia?, ¡No!, Sasuke no puede tener novia… ó ¿si?_

—o—o—o—

El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle la factura, sus ojos se cerraban de manera inevitable; y lo peor es que aún le faltaba mucho para que el turno terminara, y no sólo eso, si no que además aún faltaba la fiesta en casa de Kiba.

Tomó agua fría y mojó su rostro, después de haber dormido un total de diecisiete horas en total durante toda la semana, sus ojos parecían no querer mantenerse abiertos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el Uchiha.

—No… estoy muerta —murmuró al tiempo en que volvía a mojar su rostro.

—Será mejor que te sirvas un café bien cargado para que despiertes.

—Gracias —se acercó a la cafetera y se preparo un Express doble. Si quería ir a la fiesta, debía estar despierta.

Por un momento olvidó a la pelirroja que en la mañana había estado en el cine. Luego de que se tomara su café; su cuerpo comenzó a despertar de nuevo, se entretuvo atendiendo a los clientes y adelantando un poco de su cierre. Limpiaba todo y comenzaba a contar las cosas más difíciles, para dejar las más fáciles para el final.

Cerca de la media noche, terminó de limpiar, al igual que la mayoría. Sólo le faltaba transcribir su conteo de producto y estaría lista. Todo el mundo se movía con rapidez, al parecer el hecho de que hubiera fiesta, los entusiasmaba a todos.

Una vez que terminaron, se cambiaron el uniforme y se dispusieron a salir del lugar, era todo una suerte que la casa de Kiba quedara a tan sólo un par de calles del cine. Lo único malo de todo el asunto de la fiesta, es que a la mañana siguiente tendrían su primer junta mensual, esas que eran obligatorias y en las cuales debías estar a las siete de la mañana en punto en el cine.

—o—o—o—

Una vez en la fiesta todos bailaban y brindaban, realmente el ambiente era bueno. Para sorpresa de varios; Shikamaru, Chouji y Temari, también se encontraban en esa fiesta ¿Quién diría que los gerentes también deseaban divertirse?

—¡Vaya, es sorprendente! —exclamó Tenten—. ¿Creen que también venga Neji?

—Es lo más posible, imagino que Sasuke también vendrá —contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga de ojos color jade.

—No creo que Sasuke vaya a venir —fue lo único que dijo de manera desinteresada.

_¡Sigue engañándote!_ Le gritó su vocecilla interna.

Mientras la velada avanzaba, se mantenía pensando en el chico de ojos color negro y cabello de igual color… ¿Qué es lo que tenía el Uchiha para hacerla sentir así?..._ ¡¿Por qué tiene que gustarme tanto?! ¡Shannaro! _

Un rato después, su tormento se vio materializado, los gerentes faltantes hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, pero ¡Un momento!, ¿Por qué la pelirroja viene con Sasuke?

Sakura los observaba con el ceño fruncido; por algún motivo la ira se iba haciendo creciente dentro de ella_, ¡De nuevo esa chica!, ¿Quién es ella?..._ una pelirroja, alta de buen cuerpo, venía tomando de la mano al Uchiha.

Lamentablemente, aunque Sakura quisiera evitarlo, ella y sus amigas estaban justo cerca de la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. Así que inevitablemente Sasuke y Karin se acercaron a saludarlas.

—Hola de nuevo —les dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludaron las chicas.

—Como veo que la educación de Sasuke se esfuma en ocasiones, déjenme presentarme… —Sakura miraba de soslayo a Sasuke y este ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarla. Parecía no querer estar ahí—. Mi nombre es Karin, y…

—Mucho gusto; mi nombre es Ino, ella es Tenten y ella es Sakura —la interrumpió la rubia rápidamente.

—Ino —la castaña le dio un codazo—, la interrumpiste —murmuró—, continua —le dijo a la pelirroja.

—Les decía que soy Karin, y soy la esposa de Sasuke —les dijo con una sonrisa. Las chicas se quedaron muy impresionadas.

¡¿Qué ella es su _qué_?!

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Lo sé… soy mala. Pero espero que no me odien ^^

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz n.n

Les tengo una pregunta… ¿Quieren Lemon?... puedo imaginar la respuesta a eso… pero aún así, quiero que me lo digan.

Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Evitando lo inevitable

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el sexto capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EVITANDO LO INEVITABLE**

.

¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

¡Esa mujer de cabellos rojizos no podía ser la esposa de Sasuke!

Sakura se había quedado en estado de shock, realmente era como si su mente aún no procesara lo que acababa de escuchar. La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y fijó su vista -con cierto disimulo- sobre su amiga, realmente no sabía como reaccionaría.

_Ella dijo que es su esposa, Karin es su esposa, ¡Sasuke es esposo de Karin!, ¡Sasuke está casado!... ¡¿Cómo es posible que Sasuke esté casado?!... _sentía como la ira la invadía rápidamente. Fijó su vista hacía el Uchiha, el cual seguía sin querer mirarla. _¡Pero que estúpida fui! ¡¿Cómo pude imaginar que alguien como él sería soltero?! ¡Peor aún! ¡¿Cómo pude si quiera pensar, que alguien como él de verdad estaba interesado en mí?!, _apretó sus puños con fuerza al tiempo en que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

—Fue un gusto conocerte —dijo rápidamente la rubia—, nosotras los dejamos solos… adiós —jaló a sus amigas y se alejó bastante de la pareja; la pelirroja parecía confundida, pero aún así no dijo nada más.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco descortés? —le preguntó Tenten a la rubia una vez que estuvieron del otro lado de la estancia.

—No —le dijo cortantemente—. ¿Sakura? —la llamó con un poco de preocupación.

—No puede ser —murmuró aún sin reaccionar del todo—, necesito otro trago —la castaña observó a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo, ahora mismo me dicen: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué actúan así? —preguntó cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Es algo muy complicado — contestó Ino—, te lo diremos mañana ¿si?

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha menor observaba de soslayo a Sakura. Sabía de antemano que esa noticia no era algo que pudiera ocultar por mucho tiempo, y tampoco le podía recriminar a Karin por comunicarlo, ya que era su _esposa_. Ó al menos delante de la ley y del mundo lo era; aunque realmente no llevaran una vida de casados.

Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Normalmente le daba igual que las personas se enteraran que era casado. Pero en esta ocasión, por algún motivo, era diferente. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido el típico sujeto que gozaba de tener aventuras con mujeres hermosas; no importaba si eran otras gerentes ó empleadas suyas. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche ó un momento fugaz de pasión, con toda clase de chicas.

Pero desde que conoció a la dueña de los ojos jade; las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado, ya que curiosamente era la única chica con la que no había tenido nada más allá de unos besos y caricias. Ni si quiera cuando la tuvo a su completa merced la noche en que se conocieron, fue capaz de sobre pasar los besos. Por algún motivo inexplicable, ella le resultaba diferente y eso lo molestaba profundamente ¿Qué es lo que ella tenía que lo ponía así? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una molestia para él?

La observó una vez más, todo en ella le encantaba; sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, su cabello, su aroma… ¡todo!

Un rato después de fingir que escuchaba lo que la pelirroja le decía; sus músculos se tensaron por completo al observar como Sakura bailaba con un chico de una manera demasiado sensual. El sujeto tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, en tanto ella le daba la espalda y movía su cuerpo de una manera muy provocadora.

La ira comenzó a invadirlo por completo ¿Con qué derecho ese chico se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera? Cerró los puños hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos… deseaba partirle la cara a ese tipo y alejarlo de Sakura.

¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Él no podía hacer algo así… es más; ni si quiera sabía por que le molestaba tanto verla con otro. A caso estaba… ¿celoso? ¡Jamás! Sasuke Uchiha no podía sentir celos, y menos por algo así.

Pese a que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no eran celos, la furia que sentía era muy real. Por lo tanto, decidió que era hora de salir de aquella casa.

Mientras que Sakura; luego de la no muy grata noticia. Decidió que no valía la pena amargarse la noche, ni amargársela a sus amigas por una estupidez. Así que decidió despejar su mente y olvidarse de todo. Luego de haberse tomado unos cuantos tragos de tequila; comenzó a bailar con un chico que le agradaba bastante. Era alto, de cabello corto color negro, ojos de igual color y piel blanca como la leche… su nombre era Sai y era uno de sus nuevos amigos; el chico estaba a cargo de los accesos del cine, así que por las mañanas cuando no había mucha gente, acostumbraban conversar bastante.

Luego de un rato; el alcohol que acababa de consumir comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. La tristeza que en un principio creyó sentir ya se había desvanecido… ahora se sentía feliz. La canción que bailaba era bastante sensual, así que inconcientemente pegó su cuerpo al de Sai y se dejó llevar por la música. Tenía los ojos cerrados; pero aún así podía sentir una mirada muy penetrante sobre ella. Abrió los ojos un poco y observó de soslayo al Uchiha… _¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?_ Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al tiempo en que sus mejillas eran invadidas por un ligero rubor. _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué logra tener estos efectos sobre mí? _Lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos comenzaba a atormentarla nuevamente… y antes de poder si quiera pensar algo más. Observó como el azabache se giraba y se encaminaba hacia la salida rápidamente; _Parecía molesto ¿Pero porqué? A caso estaría… ¿celoso?... ¡Eso es tonto! ¡Si yo sólo era un juego para él! ¡No puede estar celoso! Lo más seguro es que este molesto de que su mentira se le vino abajo._

—o—o—o—

El reloj marcaba exactamente las siete de la mañana en punto; en el cine ya se encontraban los cinco gerentes y unos cuantos de los chicos. El Uchiha se encontraba en su oficina arreglando un par de papeles que le hacían falta para la junta… una vez que los tuvo completos, se encaminó al lobby para que todos pasaran a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la junta.

Cinco minutos habían pasado y aún faltaban varias personas por llegar… definitivamente estaba muy molesto. Mientras Neji revisaba que todos estuvieran presentes; Sasuke permanecía con el ceño fruncido y con la vista fija en la entrada de la sala número doce… unos segundos después; varios chicos hicieron acto de presencia, y entre ellos la joven Haruno. En ni un solo instante apartó la vista de ella, estaba muy molesto por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Me pueden explicar porqué hasta ahorita? —preguntó Neji fríamente. Los recién llegados se miraron entre sí y murmuraron un par de cosas que nadie comprendió bien.

—Es la última vez que llegan tarde —agregó Temari—, Porque la siguiente vez, se les sancionara —todos permanecieron callados. Realmente la chica era bastante intimidante.

—Sólo fueron cinco minutos —se quejó alguien.

—Aún no comprenden que es parte de su trabajo y que ya no son unos niños, ahora tienen una responsabilidad —contestó nuevamente el joven Hyuga.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio y no dijo nada más. La junta transcurrió de manera rápida, explicaron los puntos más importantes del mes, algunos objetivos que se debían cumplir, las cosas que debían mejorar y sobre todo, explicaron el reglamento paso por paso.

Durante las casi dos horas que duró toda la explicación; Sakura trató de evitar por todos los medios el mirar a Sasuke. La verdad es que, aunque ella no quisiera mirarlo y deseara odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía. Sus ojos parecían actuar por su cuenta, siempre que fijaba su vista en sus manos, en el piso ó en otro lado, sus ojos instintivamente regresaban al azabache.

Una vez que la junta se dio por finalizada; todo el mundo salió con rapidez. Algunos debían trabajar y otros deseaban irse a dormir para reponer fuerzas… en el momento en el que Sakura pasó al lado del Uchiha sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo por haberla engañado; pero al mismo tiempo, las ganas de tener algún tipo de roce con él la invadieron.

Sasuke no estaba mejor que ella; la verdad es que se sentía muy molesto con ella por haber dejado que otro chico la tocara, pero al mismo tiempo se repetía que eso a él no debía importarle. En cuanto la joven de ojos jade pasó a su lado… decidió cerrar los ojos para evitar atraparla en sus brazos. Lo único que debía hacer era olvidarse de ella, después de todo solo era una más de su amplia lista... ó al menos eso pensaba.

Al medio día; Sasuke se reunió con Naruto para conversar sobre algunos pendientes que Itachi le había encomendado. Luego de que terminaran; decidieron ir a comer algo… entre una cosa y otra, el rubio le preguntó sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior. Una vez que le contó como habían sucedido las cosas, el rubio soltó una carcajada que puso de mal humor al azabache.

—Quieres callarte —gruñó con enfado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Te dije que algo saldría mal! —exclamó tratando de reprimir su risa—. Desde el primer momento te dije que jugar con alguien como ella no era lo adecuado… y ya vez.

—Hmph.

—¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? —le preguntó un poco más serio. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿A caso no piensas darle alguna explicación?

—No tengo porque —bufó con enfado.

—¡Definitivamente eres un bastardo teme! —exclamó negando con la cabeza.

—Hmph… además ella no es ninguna santa —las palabras escaparon de su boca casi sin pensarlo. El rubio lo observó con detenimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—A que ella se enreda con otros; por lo tanto, no creo que yo haya sido el único —contestó con fingida indiferencia.

—Dudo mucho que Sakura-Chan sea de ese tipo de mujeres… además ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ayer se puso a insinuársele a un tipo enfrente de mí —gruñó apretando sus puños con fuerza. El joven Uzumaki volvió a reír de manera exagerada.

—¡¿Sólo por eso?! —trató de disminuir su risa—. ¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera luego de que se enteró que eras casado?!... la verdad es que creo que estás celoso.

—Jamás —musitó de manera fría y cortante.

—Lo que digas… —dijo con sarcasmo—. Pero creo que deberías hablar con ella.

—Hmph —no tenía nada de ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Aunque una parte de él concordaba con las palabras de su rubio amigo.

El resto del día pasó de manera rápida y agitada. El cine estuvo bastante concurrido; así que todos andaban de un lado para otro. Y como todos los domingos, Chouji le entregó a Sakura la lista de lo que debía contar, al instante un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al saber lo que eso significaba.

Normalmente el único que siempre estaba en la oficina a la hora de capturar el conteo, era Sasuke. No deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, a pesar de que sabía que no intentaría nada, pero es que el solo hecho de tenerlo a menos de un metro de ella, alteraba sus nervios.

Optó por retrasarlo lo más posible; se entretuvo limpiando con detenimiento toda su área, y a la hora de contar; contó todo como cinco veces con tal de no terminar con rapidez. Lo que era irónico tomando en cuenta que mientras más rápido terminara, más aprisa saldría de aquel lugar y se alejaría de su _jefe._

Una vez que terminó, optó por dejar de evitar lo inevitable. Se encaminó a la gerencia y esperó a que le abrieran; aún no entraba y sus manos ya habían comenzado a sudarle, los nervios se estaban apropiando de ella.

_Tranquila Sakura… sólo es el bastardo de tú jefe_

Respiró profundamente y entró decidida a la oficina; donde para su fortuna estaba Shikamaru únicamente.

Le sonrió y le explicó que debía capturar su conteo; el joven Nara asintió con la cabeza y continuó con lo que hacía. Sakura capturó todo rápidamente, lo guardo y se dispuso a salir, estaba feliz porque no había tenido que enfrentar al Uchiha.

—Oye —la llamó el moreno antes de que saliera de la oficina—, necesito que también cuentes lo que hay en la bodega y lo anotes en esta hoja.

—¿Es sólo lo de mi área? —preguntó tomando la hoja entre sus manos, el moreno asintió. Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la bodega… _¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?_

Entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida; el lugar era bastante grande como para saber si había otra persona. Así que decidió acercarse al anaquel donde estaba todo el producto de la cafetería y comenzó a contar rápidamente; un par de minutos después un ruido llamó su atención y decidió asomarse al pasillo de al lado para ver si había alguien.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; el Uchiha se encontraba casi al final de ese pasillo, al parecer contaba ó revisaba algo. La joven Haruno decidió dar dos pasos hacía atrás y continuó con lo que hacía… claro que ahora ya no se podía concentrar bien, pues el sólo hecho de saber que Sasuke estaba a unos pasos de ella la ponían nerviosa.

El azabache terminó de revisar el producto que acababa de llegar y se encaminó a la salida. En cuanto se acercaba al final del pasillo, divisó una melena rosada… _Mierda_… decidió no darle importancia y continuó con su camino. Pero una vez que se encontró a menos de un metro de ella; las ganas de tocarla y besarla aparecieron nuevamente. Trató de ignorar el impulso y se apresuró a salir de aquel reducido lugar… pero justo cuando pasaba detrás de la chica, una de sus manos rozó con la cadera de ella.

Al contacto Sakura se tensó por completo, un simple roce bastó para que su piel se erizara por completo. _Está casado, está casado, está casado_, se repetía mentalmente; y antes de que su traicionero cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia, decidió moverse al lado contrario, dándole a entender al azabache que no la tocara.

Ante aquel brusco movimiento por parte de la chica; Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que salir del lugar. _¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_... jamás había sentido la necesidad de tocar a una chica, tanto como le sucedía al estar cerca de Sakura.

Diez minutos después; Sakura terminó con el encargo de Shikamaru, así que le entregó la hoja y se apresuró a cambiarse. Una vez que se encontró fuera de la instalación soltó un suspiro; alejarse de aquel hombre le iba a resultar demasiado complicado y difícil.

—o—o—o—

El lunes estuvo demasiado tranquilo para la chica de ojos jade. Por la mañana se levantó hasta muy tarde, luego se ocupó de terminar un trabajo que tenía pendiente para la universidad, y cerca de las tres, comenzó a prepararse para ir a clases.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche las clases terminaron así que se apresuró a la salida, estaba realmente agotada y tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Ese día no llevaba su auto, pues se había descompuesto… comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de venderlo y comprar uno menos _viejo_.

El cielo lucía lleno de nubes grises, a pesar de que era de noche. Pronto comenzaría a llover, así que caminó hacia la salida rápidamente con la esperanza de poder encontrar un taxi. Se despidió de sus amigos y salieron de la Todai… pero justo antes de que lograra avanzar, alguien la sostuvo del brazo, giró su rostro y se topó con unos preciosos ojos negros que la miraban con intensidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al tiempo en que se soltaba del agarre.

—Hmph… vine por ti —respondió con seriedad—, debemos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? —le dijo al tiempo en que comenzaba a alejarse de él—. ¿Sobre cómo me utilizaste? Ó ¿Sobre tú esposa?

—Sakura —gruñó al tiempo en que la tomaba nuevamente del brazo y la recargaba en su auto, el cual estaba estacionado frente a la escuela.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! —gritó con el ceño fruncido—. Pero que tonta soy… ¡Claro que no pensabas decírmelo!

—Si lo iba a hacer —se detuvo un momento. Realmente le resultaba muy molesto el tener que dar explicaciones, pero aún así intentaría hacerlo—. Karin es mi esposa sólo por… un error.

—Claro —bufó con sarcasmo.

—Ella no me ama y yo no la amo ¿comprendes? —Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te crees que soy estúpida? —su corazón latía rápidamente, pues a pesar de que estaba sumamente furiosa con él, la cercanía con su cuerpo lograba excitarla de sobre manera—. Será mejor que me dejes tranquila —finalizó comenzando a alejarse nuevamente del azabache.

—Es la verdad —dijo de manera fría, al tiempo en que la volvía a aprisionar contra su automóvil.

—¡Nadie se casa sólo por un _error_! —le dijo nuevamente viéndolo a los ojos—. Así que mejor aléjate de mí —musitó tratando de sonar fría.

—Me vas a escuchar, quieras ó no —le dijo fríamente, para después abrir la puerta del copiloto y obligarla a sentarse en el asiento. Y antes de que Sakura pudiese hacer algo para escapar de sus garras; el automóvil color negro ya se alejaba a gran velocidad hacia un lugar enteramente desconocido para ella.

_¡Nadie se casa sólo por un error!... ó… ¿si?_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Se que la mayoría pensó que el matrimonio de Sasuke y Karin era un invento… pero a estas alturas, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no es así. Lo siento mucho, pero era indispensable para la trama.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre es muy inspirador leerlos.

Me despido y nos leemos pronto.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Extraños sucesos

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el séptimo capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS**

.

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Sakura se levantó con pesadez, puesto que no había pasado una buena noche, la conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke el día anterior la perturbó en demasía.

Se dio un baño y se arregló rápidamente, pues su turno en el cine iniciaba en treinta minutos y como no tenía auto, debía hallar otro modo de llegar.

Luego de pensar en sus posibilidades, decidió irse caminando, pues estaba muy nerviosa y esperaba que caminando sus dudas se despejaran un poco. Durante su trayecto no observaba nada, estaba realmente distraída, de milagro había logrado evitar caer al piso más de seis veces. Y a pesar de eso, el camino no fue tan largo como esperaba, le faltaba cruzar una avenida y aún le quedaban siete minutos para llegar al cine.

No se escuchaba ni un sólo ruido, así que intuyó que no venía ni un automóvil, apresuró el paso, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar totalmente la avenida, el sonido de una bocina la ensordeció, giró la cabeza y observó como se acercaba un gran autobús, la sangre se le heló por completo al tiempo en que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que no supo como pasaron exactamente las cosas, lo siguiente que registró su cerebro segundos después era que unos brazos la envolvían fuertemente.

_¿Qué me pasó? ¿Acaso estoy muerta?... ¡No! ¿Pero entonces qué…?..._ abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con una tela de color negro. _¿Quién… es…?_... se separó un poco para poder ver a los ojos a la persona que había salvado su vida.

Se topó con un par de ojos aguamarina, sumamente hermosos, que la observaban fijamente. _Yo lo conozco… ¡Pues claro que si, tonta, si trabaja en el cine lógico que lo conoces!_

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico con un tono de voz demasiado frío.

—S… Si… gracias —murmuró tratando de calmarse un poco, pues su corazón aún latía desenfrenadamente, debido al susto.

—Hmph… ¿A caso no te enseñaron que para cruzar la calle, hay que observar antes que no vengan automóviles? —preguntó con un poco de hostilidad. Eso logró que Sakura se sintiera un poco avergonzada; el chico tenía razón ¿A caso estaba loca ó qué?

—Si, es sólo que venía un poco distraída —contestó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tuviste suerte de que estuviera cerca, espero que tengas más cuidado —y sin más se giró y la dejó sola.

Sakura lo observaba atónita, _¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!, _así que apresuró el paso para llegar al cine. _Tengo que dejar de pensar en… ese Uchiha, ó si no, terminaré muerta por ahí._

—o—o—o—

—¿De verdad eso pasó? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Pero en dónde tienes la cabeza?, ¿A caso tienes algún problema? —continuó con preocupación.

—Pues… algo así, la verdad es que tengo un par de preocupaciones que me distraen del mundo. Aunque ahora ya no pensaré en ello mientras camino por la calle —explicó con un poco de tranquilidad.

—Fue una suerte que te ayudara aquel chico —comentó con alivio.

—Lo sé… —se detuvo un momento—. ¡Hay Sai, fue horrible! —exclamó al tiempo en que se llevaba las manos al rostro.

—Pero afortunadamente no pasó a más, sólo fue un susto —murmuró al tiempo en que la abrazaba. De cierta manera, los brazos de Sai le daban el confort que necesitaba, aunque en ese preciso momento su cuerpo aclamaba a otro, que no era precisamente el del chico que estaba con ella.

—¿Qué te parece si después del trabajo te acompaño a la escuela?, Así me podré cerciorar que llegues a salvo feita —le dijo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus clases?, No puedo permitir que llegues tarde —contestó negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, total, hoy no tengo la primer clase… —le dijo alzando los hombros.

—Bueno —y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente; era un martes por la mañana, bastante aburrido, lo que les daba la oportunidad de flojear un poco. El único gerente en turno era el menos exigente de todos, Shikamaru Nara. Por lo tanto, el ambiente estaba demasiado relajado; Sakura estaba dentro de su área conversando con Sai, de vez en cuando atendían a uno que otro cliente que llegaba, realmente todo estaba muy tranquilo.

A la hora de su descanso, ambos decidieron comer juntos. Así que mientras Sai se encargaba de servir las bebidas, Sakura se encargaba de servir la comida que entre los dos compraron. El pelinegro se adelantó a la gerencia; mientras que la dueña de los ojos jade esperaba a que la comida estuviera suficientemente caliente. Luego de un par de minutos, sacó la comida del horno y la puso sobre una pequeña charola para no quemarse, observó el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde. Salió de la estancia detrás de la dulcería y apresuró el paso, pues sólo tenía veinte minutos para comer… caminaba tan aprisa que cuando se iba a detener para tocar el pequeño intercomunicador, se tropezó al tiempo en que la puerta de la gerencia se abría de repente.

No tuvo tiempo de nada, inevitablemente cayó sobre la persona que debido a la rapidez con la que sucedieron las cosas, no logró evitarla… la comida salió volando logrando mancharles la ropa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó una voz con mucho enojo a sus espaldas. Al instante Sakura trató de levantarse, pero con tan mala suerte que volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo donde antes había estado, golpeándolo por segunda ocasión haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Perdón —murmuró la joven Haruno con la cara roja como un farolillo. Color que se intensificó una vez que identifico a la persona debajo de ella. ¿A caso se podía tener tan mala suerte en un día?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que unos brazos la ayudaban a ponerse de pie con rapidez.

—¿Me quieren explicar que sucedió? —volvió a preguntar con una expresión sombría.

—Pues me tropecé y le tiré la comida encima —contestó Sakura con la mirada fija en el piso—. Fue un accidente.

—Hmph… uno más en este día —murmuró el pelirrojo para sí, aunque los demás lograron escucharlo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudir su ropa.

—Dile al personal de limpieza que vengan a limpiar este desastre —le dijo a la dueña de la melena rosada—. Y después te quiero en mi oficina —la chica asintió sin verlo a los ojos—. Y tú —dijo esta vez viendo al pelirrojo—, ¿Por qué sigues aquí abajo?, ¿Quién está en proyección?

—Nadie.

—¿Y qué haces aquí abajo?, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no deben dejar sola su área? —gruñó con ira—, ¡Que sea la última vez! —el pelirrojo asintió y se retiró de regreso por donde había venido. Mientras que Sakura lo miraba con mucha vergüenza, ya que de no haber sido por ella ese regaño no hubiera sido necesario—. ¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¿A caso no te dí una orden? —gruñó aún muy enojado.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, la Haruno levantó la vista y posó sus ojos sobre los de su jefe. ¡Como odiaba sus estúpidos desplantes!

—Voy —farfulló de mala gana, para después girarse y desaparecer de ahí. _¡Estúpido arrogante!, ¡Maldito Uchiha bipolar!_

Sasuke se sentía realmente furioso. No le molestaba el hecho de que hubieran hecho un desastre en la entrada a la gerencia, ó que el pelirrojo hubiera dejado su área sola por unos minutos.

Lo que lo enfurecía y lo encolerizaba, era el hecho de haber visto a Sakura sobre el cuerpo de otro chico. Quizá era algo estúpido, considerando que había sido un accidente, pero aún así, no soportaba el hecho de que otro sujeto tuviera el privilegio de tocar -aunque sea por error- el cuerpo de la dueña de los ojos jade.

Entró a la oficina y aventó su portafolio sobre uno de los escritorios. Shikamaru alzó la vista y lo miró con pesadez, más no dijo nada, pues sabía que el Uchiha estaba enfadado y lo mejor era evitarse conversaciones problemáticas.

Un par de minutos después entró a la gerencia la joven de cabellos rosados; antes de entrar a la oficina, se detuvo en el pequeño comedor.

—¿Qué pasó Sakura? —le preguntó Sai.

—Un pequeño inconveniente… —murmuró con fastidio.

—Por eso eran los gritos… bueno, no importa, ya comeremos a la salida —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Si…

—¡Haruno! —gritó el Uchiha desde la oficina, fulminando con la mirada a Sai. Ya que los veía a través del cristal.

—Nos vemos al ratito —le dijo Sakura, para después caminar a la oficina. Una vez dentro, Shikamaru se puso de pie y salió en total silencio.

Sasuke se acercó a las ventanas y bajó las persianas para que nadie pudiera observarlos, además de colocar el seguro de la puerta. Se giró y clavó sus ojos sobre la chica, la cual tenía la mirada en sus manos.

—Me explicaras, ¿Por qué estabas sobre aquel chico? —la cuestionó con frialdad.

—Ya se lo dije… fue un accidente — le dijo despectivamente sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Y porqué el dijo que era uno más?

—Eso no le importa señor Uchiha, ya que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo —contestó un poco enojada por esa situación.

—Claro que me importa, y deja de hablarme de usted —le dijo un poco más tranquilo, pero aún de manera fría.

—Yo le hablo de usted a mis superiores —contestó con frialdad.

—Sakura —murmuró acercándose a ella y acorralándola entre el escritorio y sus brazos. Al instante sintió como una corriente eléctrica la invadía por completo y soltó un suspiro, ¿Cómo lo lograba?

—Bien —bufó dándose por vencida—, antes de llegar aquí en la mañana, estuvieron a punto de atropellarme…

—¿Qué? —gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por suerte, ese chico estaba cerca y me jaló para que no me pasara nada… —concluyó casi en un susurro. El silencio se instaló por unos minutos.

—Hmph… ¿A caso no te enseñaron que para cruzar la calle, hay que observar antes que no vengan automóviles? — akura clavó su mirada sobre él.

—Lo mismo me dijo él —susurró sorprendida—; además eso ya lo sé, fue sólo un descuido.

—Que casi te costó la vida —completó con frialdad.

—Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese eres tú —le dijo rápidamente. Comenzaba a cansarse de que la sermonearan por ese pequeño accidente.

—¿Y yo que tuve que ver? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Si no me hubieras dado tanta información ayer por la noche, yo no me hubiera distraído hoy por la mañana —explicó con tranquilidad.

—Hmph —una sonrisa surco sus labios—. No es mi culpa, la distraída eres tú.

—Cierto, será mejor que me vaya —dijo tratando de alejarse del chico.

—Espera… ¿Y qué decidiste? —le preguntó aferrando sus brazos a la cintura de una sonrojada Sakura.

—No he cambiado mi forma de pensar —le dijo al tiempo en que lo alejaba—, así que me voy —y sin más salió de la oficina con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente.

—o—o—o—

Todo estaba en silencio; la brisa que se colaba por la ventana lograba mover un poco la cortina de la habitación. La joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba recostada en la cama de su dormitorio; a pesar de que pasaba de la media noche, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su mente trabajaba más de lo que debería, analizaba una y otra vez lo que Sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior.

¿Sería posible que lo que le dijo fuera verdad?... ó ¿Sólo era un truco para volver a tenerla en sus redes?

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, la verdad es que eso no arreglaba nada, porque él seguía estando casado con Karin. Por lo tanto le debía cierto respeto, además estaba el hecho de que a Sakura no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la pelirroja, le parecía una buena chica ó al menos eso era lo que ella reflejaba.

Se giró una vez más sobre su cuerpo, para quedar con la cara sobre su almohada… cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que los recuerdos de esa conversación la golpearan nuevamente.

—

—_¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —preguntó por milésima vez con el ceño fruncido. Estaba totalmente furiosa, ¿Qué se creía ese Uchiha para secuestrarla de esa manera?, pero al igual que las otras ocasiones, no recibió respuesta alguna a su pregunta. Se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la vista fija en la ventanilla; lo único que se distinguían eran algunas luces, no tenía la más mínima idea de hacía donde se dirigían—. ¡Dímelo! —gritó con frustración._

—_Hmph… eres tan molesta —bufó el azabache mirándola de soslayo. Aceleró un poco más y un par de minutos después aparcó el auto frente a una casa que estaba totalmente a oscuras._

—_¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con cierto temor, pues al parecer esa zona residencial aún no estaba totalmente habitada. Y eso se notaba tan sólo con observar lo desiertas que lucían las casas. _

_El Uchiha ignoró su pregunta y se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto; la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a bajar. Y sin soltarla, la guió al interior de la casa._

_Una vez dentro, la soltó y encendió la pequeña lámpara que se hallaba cerca de la entrada sobre una pequeña repisa._

—_Ahora si, me vas a escuchar —le dijo fríamente viéndola a los ojos—. Te traje aquí porque así nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos, además no tienes escapatoria y me escucharas quieras ó no. _

—_¡¿Por qué siempre se ha de hacer lo que tú dices?!, ¡Eres un…! —dejó salir todo el aire de golpe. Él tenía mucha razón, ella no tenía más opción que estar ahí, hasta que él decidiera llevarla de regreso a su casa—. Me pregunto, ¿Qué diría tú esposa si supiera que traes a mujeres aquí contra su voluntad? —le dijo con sarcasmo._

—_No me interesa, además eres la única a la que he traído aquí —contestó de manera fría—. Escucha, Karin es mi esposa más no mi mujer._

—_¡Puff! —Sakura rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Deja de interrumpirme —gruñó tratando de tranquilizarse. Realmente dar explicaciones no era lo suyo, nunca las había dado, y ahora que deseaba intentarlo por alguna inexplicable causa del destino, ¡ella lo interrumpía!—. No tengo por que decirte esto, pero lo haré para que creas lo que te digo._

—_Te escucho —musitó de mala gana, estaba ansiosa por saber cual sería la mentira que él le diría._

—_Karin y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos dieciséis años; ella era novia de uno de mis viejos amigos, por lo tanto pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. Con el tiempo se convirtió en algo así como mi amiga, nunca le dí demasiada importancia pero no me desagradaba ya que al estar con uno de mis amigos, no me saltaba al cuello ni se me insinuaba. Cuando entramos a la universidad, ella ingresó a la misma que yo mientras que su novio se mudó a otra ciudad, y con el tiempo terminaron. Yo jamás la vi de una manera diferente, siempre fue mi amiga, la chica que me ayudaba a quitarme a las locas de encima. Así pasaron los años, yo entré a trabajar en el cine y ella en una firma de abogados… sólo que hace casi un año… ambos decidimos tomar unas vacaciones; viajamos a las vegas para apostar en los casinos, aunque de vez en cuando desaparecíamos furtivamente con alguien que fuera de nuestro agrado._

—_Quizá por eso me agrada, ella es el tipo de chica que le gusta divertirse sin importarle lo que las personas piensen; ella al igual que yo, piensa que la soltería es de lo mejor. Es cierto que Naruto es mi amigo desde hace años, pero es más… "recatado", no digo que sea un santo, pero hay cosas que él no hace y Karin si. Sólo que… el penúltimo día de nuestra estadía ahí recibí una llamada de mi padre -como siempre- me sermoneo por mi falta de compromiso, mi irresponsabilidad y mi falta de interés hacia la empresa; y como toda la vida me hecho en cara lo bueno que es Itachi, lo responsable y todas esas cosas que detesto escuchar. Pero lo que me enfadó más, fue cuando me dijo que mi hermano ya estaba a punto de sentar cabeza y yo ni siquiera llegaba a tener una novia formal._

—_Karin nunca fue del agrado de Fugaku porque decía que ella únicamente me incitaba a cometer "locuras de adolescentes". Recuerdo que esa noche bebimos demasiado… le conté lo que mi padre había dicho… me ayudó a pensar en una especie de venganza… y lo siguiente que supe, fue que estábamos casados. ¡Fue una gran estupidez! Puesto que ni siquiera nos gustamos, es algo imposible. Cuando mi padre lo descubrió casi le da un infarto; y me recalcó una vez más mi falta de responsabilidad. Y de… castigo -por así decirlo- me prohibió divorciarme, hasta que no pasara un año. Al principio no me importó por que, como ya te dije, Karin sólo es mi amiga, pero ahora, siento que es una maldición. El estúpido de mi hermano se aprovecha de eso, para no dejarme evolucionar en la empresa… así que… ¿Ahora comprendes? El hecho de que no te dijera que era casado, es porque realmente no es importante para mí. _

_Sakura se mantenía en total silencio, no daba crédito a lo que Sasuke le había contado. Ó era una gran mentira ó era una broma. Se mantuvo callada unos minutos más, hasta que se ánimo a hablar._

—_¿Es una broma no? —preguntó arqueando una ceja._

—_No._

—_¿De verdad esperas que te crea eso que me contaste? No digo que la mayoría no fuera verdad, pero eso de casarse por ¿orgullo?... es tonto y ridículo —explicó manteniendo su tono de voz—. Además, eso no quita el hecho de que eres casado, eso sin contar que ninguna mujer merece que su marido la engañe._

—_Hmph, a Karin eso no le importa, ella sabe perfectamente que necesito mujeres para distraerme —bufó bastante irritado. En su vida había dado explicaciones y ahora que daba una, no le creían._

—_¿Para distraerte?, ¡Oh gracias por la parte que me toca! —le dijo con sarcasmo._

—_No es… —trató de explicarle, pero ella lo interrumpió nuevamente._

—_¡No, escucha tú! —Le gritó—. Yo no soy el juguete de nadie, y si a ella no le importa que estés con otras, es una tonta. Ahora será mejor que me dejes salir de aquí —le dijo tratando de abrir la puerta._

—_Hmph, es la primera vez que le explico a alguien algo… y te pones así. Deberías estar agradecida, si hubiera sido otra chica, nunca le hubiera dicho nada —le dijo tomándola de las manos para que no se moviera._

—_¡No te pedí explicaciones! —bufó tratando de soltarse del agarre—. Dime, ¿Para qué te tomaste la molestia y la humillación de decirme esto?, ¿Por qué debe ser algo humillante para ti cierto?_

—_Lo es, y a decir verdad… no sé porque te lo dije, pero necesitaba que lo supieras —murmuró evitando su mirada—. No eres sólo un juego para mí, si lo fueras, me hubiera aprovechado de ti aquella noche._

—_Respóndeme algo más… ¿De verdad a ella no le importa que tú te enrolles con alguien más? —preguntó evadiendo lo que el azabache le acababa de decir. Sasuke la soltó y se recargó en la puerta nuevamente._

—_No, digamos que… —lo pensó por un par de segundos—. Ella es muy… "liberal" —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. ¿Ahora ya me crees?_

—_No —le dijo tajantemente. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos con enojo, al ver eso la chica se sintió un poco nerviosa—. Bueno… Imaginemos que te creo toda la palabrería que acabas de decir, ¿En qué cambia eso las cosas?, Que yo sepa, el hecho de que yo te crea la "verdad" no hace que dejes de estar casado —le explicó con fingida indiferencia. Pues una parte de sí, estaba más que ansiosa ante la posibilidad de que el azabache deseara algo con ella._

—_Hmph... ¿Qué parte de Yo no acostumbro a dar explicaciones no comprendiste? —preguntó fríamente—. No estoy haciendo esto por gusto, si no porque… me interesas —su tono de voz fue disminuyendo, hasta que prácticamente se convirtió en un susurro. _

_Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a la Haruno ¿Eso era realmente posible?_

—

Soltó un suspiro y se giró para quedar nuevamente boca arriba… _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me dejo llevar ó… me olvido de él? ¿Acepto ser su… amante, ó me doy una oportunidad con alguien más?_

_¿Qué hago? ¡Shannaro!_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

Sasuke explicó bastantes cosas… aunque aún guarda muchos secretos.

Les agradezco todos los reviews que me dejan. Millones de gracias, me hacen muy feliz.

Les mando muchos saludos.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Decisiones

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el octavo capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**DECISIONES**

.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ni un sólo contratiempo más; ya que Sakura tenia sus turnos por las mañanas y Sasuke por las tardes, así que no se cruzaron en ni un instante, lo que representaba un gran alivio para la chica ya que se sentía incapaz de rechazarlo por mucho tiempo.

Estaba totalmente decidida a que no se involucraría de nuevo con el Uchiha, cosa que parecía una misión imposible, ya que se sentía sumamente atraída a él. En esos tres días que no lo había visto, sentía una angustia terrible además de una necesidad de estar cerca de él, tanto que llegó a planear no ir a la escuela para poder verlo… pero al final su vocecilla interior la convencía de que aquello era estúpido y reaccionaba.

El sábado por la tarde ya se encontraba frente al centro comercial, aún faltaban como quince minutos para que su turno iniciara, por lo tanto había decidido no entrar, necesitaba mentalizarse y darse fuerzas. Observaba a lo lejos el automóvil negro del Uchiha, sabía que él estaba dentro y que en cuanto lo viera, las ganas de besarlo la inundarían.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire buscando que su corazón dejara de latir desbocadamente y que sus mejillas dejaran de arder. Quitó la vista del coche y la fijó en el lado contrario, entrecerró los ojos al ver que el chico de cabellos rojizos se aproximaba rápidamente.

Eso era bueno, ya que a pesar de que le había salvado la vida, aún no sabía su nombre. Así que espero a que el chico estuviera cerca para hablar con él.

—Hola —lo saludó con una sonrisa. El chico se detuvo y la observó con un rostro que reflejaba desinterés.

—Hola —musitó con frialdad.

—Bueno, yo… quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día y pedirte una disculpa por el regaño y presentarme oficialmente. Me llamo Sakura ¿Y tú? —habló tan torpemente que quizá el chico pensaría que estaba loca.

—Gaara —contestó luego de un silencio que a Sakura le pareció muy incomodo—. Y supongo que acepto tu disculpa, ahora me voy porque mi turno está por comenzar —la chica miró de reojo su reloj de mano y asintió.

—Si, yo también entro —así que camino a un lado del chico, el cual no dijo nada más, puesto que la joven Haruno le parecía de lo más extraña.

Atravesaron el lobby y se adentraron al pasillo que los llevaría a la gerencia, el chico tocó el timbre del intercomunicador y esperaron.

—Hola fea —saludó el recién llegado.

—Hola Sai —contestó con una sonrisa—. Mira, te presento a Gaara, el chico del que te hablé —dijo señalando levemente al pelirrojo, el cual la miró de soslayo con una mirada indescifrable.

—Hola —saludó Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Hmph.

—_¡¿Quién?! _—se escuchó que preguntaron del otro lado del intercomunicador.

—Sakura —contestó la chica. Se escuchó un ruido y la puerta se abrió; los tres entraron rápidamente y en ese instante la puerta que daba a la oficina de los gerentes se abrió y dejó ver al azabache, el cual al ver a Sakura con esos dos chicos, frunció el ceño.

La dueña de la melena rosada sintió como un escalofrío la recorría por completo, al tiempo en que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Ninguno dijo nada y los recién llegados se encaminaron a los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme.

Sasuke salió de la gerencia y se encaminó al lobby, se sentía muy enojado. No sólo no había visto a la chica de ojos jade en tres días, si no que además cuando la vuelve a ver, ella llega con dos chicos. _¡Esto es ridículo! Me estoy obsesionando demasiado con ella. _

No estaba seguro que pasaba con él. Jamás había sentido celos de esa manera por nadie, ni mucho menos había dado explicaciones por nada… _¿Por qué con Sakura es diferente?_

En ese instante su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su saco y observó la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasó Karin? —preguntó aún con malhumor.

—_¿Es mal momento?_ —cuestionó la chica con precaución, pues de sobra sabía que si el Uchiha menor estaba enojado, lo mejor era no molestarlo.

—Hmph… no ¿Qué pasa?

—_Quiero saber si podemos ver una película en la noche ¿puedes?_ —el azabache lo pensó unos segundos.

—Como quieras —murmuró al tiempo en que observaba como Sakura aparecía por el pasillo seguida de Sai.

—_¡Bien! Estaré ahí como a las diez… Nos vemos_ —y cortó la llamada. De repente una pregunta cruzó sus pensamientos ¿Sakura se pondría celosa de verlo con Karin?, Sonrió de lado y se encaminó a la gerencia.

—o—o—o—

El turno de Sakura estaba demasiado pesado, el cine estaba demasiado concurrido, tanto que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en nada. Se paseaba de un lado para otro en su pequeña área de dos por dos; atendía a los clientes y limpiaba, siempre trataba de mantener todo en absoluto orden.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, la concurrencia disminuyó considerablemente; por lo tanto comenzó a preparar todo para que después su cierre no se le hiciera tan pesado.

—¿Me preparas un café americano por favor? —le preguntó Temari al tiempo en que se recargaba sobre la barra.

—Claro —contestó. Se giró hacia la cafetera y le preparó el café. Una vez listo, se lo entregó y le cobró—. ¿Te toca cerrar? —le preguntó con cuidado.

—Si —soltó un suspiro—, Neji y yo cerramos hoy —al escuchar eso, Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro, se sentía aliviada de saber que Sasuke no se quedaría hasta tarde.

—Hola Temari —saludó una persona detrás de la rubia. Ambas giraron su cabeza y se toparon con una esbelta mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Hola Karin ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —contestó la rubia con amabilidad. Mientras que Sakura la observaba en silencio, dentro de su interior la culpabilidad la invadía.

—Sasuke y yo veremos una película —explicó con una sonrisa—. Hola —saludó a la joven de ojos jade.

—Hola —le dijo tratando de sonreír.

— Bueno, iré a avisarle al _jefe_ que estás aquí, nos veremos más tarde —se despidió y regresó a la gerencia.

—Gracias —le dijo la pelirroja—, ¿Y qué tal todo? —le preguntó a la joven Haruno.

—Bien —murmuró al tiempo en que la incomodidad la invadía. ¿A caso hay algo peor que platicar con la esposa del hombre que te trae loca?,_ ¡Mierda!_

—Me alegra, ¿Y no te parece un trabajo pesado? —la pelirroja parecía no querer abandonar la conversación.

—Pues… no mucho —murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Y tienes novio? —al instante Sakura sintió como la ansiedad la invadía, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?, _¡Maldito seas Uchiha!_

—No.

—Es una pena, eres una chica muy linda —le dijo sonriente.

—G… Gracias —_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable? _

—Con qué distrayendo a mis empleadas… —comentó de repente Sasuke al tiempo en que se paraba a un costado de la pelirroja. Sakura frunció el ceño y se giró para adentrarse a la bodega que se hallaba detrás de la dulcería. Se acercó al gran fregadero, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara con las manos.

_¡Maldito Uchiha!, ¡¿Por qué tiene que interesarme tanto?! _Se echó agua una vez más en el rostro y cerró el grifo.

—¿Celosa? —le preguntó al oído aquella voz que conocía de sobra, al tiempo en que su cintura era aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!, ¡Alguien puede vernos! —le dijo tratando de no alzar mucho la voz e intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Hmph —giró a la chica y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! —preguntó al tiempo en que se separaba de él—. ¡Eres un… maldito!, ¿Olvidas que tú esposa está allá afuera?

—Ya te dije que no le importa, ¿Si quieres vamos y le decimos…? —Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba. No dijo nada más y salió nuevamente a su área, prefería estar a la vista de todos ya que así el Uchiha no se atrevería a acosarla. El azabache salió detrás de ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que ella no podría resistirse a él por mucho tiempo.

—o—o—o—

La noche pasó velozmente, los nervios de Sakura estaban de punta. Si las cosas continuaban así, terminaría volviéndose loca de remate ó al menos mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Trató de ignorar que en cualquier momento aparecería Sasuke con Karin, era un poco más de la media noche, así que se apresuró a contar lo que le faltaba para poder escabullirse a la gerencia sin tener que verlos.

Durante las casi dos horas que duró la película que la pelirroja lo obligó a ver, se la pasó pensando en la dueña de la melena rosada. Le resultaba muy divertido verla celosa, definitivamente sentía algo más por esa chica de lo que él admitía. Siempre que se enrollaba con una mujer, nunca le prestaba más atención de la debida ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?

_Esta claro que desde el primer instante en que la vi las cosas fueron diferentes… desde ese momento he hecho cosas que Jamás me creí capaz de hacer; como dar explicaciones ó ponerme celoso ó preocuparme por ella, ó ¡peor aún! Arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubra. Hmph. _

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó la pelirroja al tiempo en que le pegaba con el codo en el estomago. Al instante el azabache reaccionó fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Por qué me pegas? —gruñó molesto.

—No te quejes, te llamé como cinco veces y parecías estar en la luna. La película terminó hace casi diez minutos —le explicó con tranquilidad—, ¿En qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó ajustando sus gafas para observarlo mejor.

—En nada —mintió al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

—Ja —se burló mientras lo seguía—. Te conozco muy bien, no por nada soy tú mejor amiga y tú _esposa_ —se río ante lo último. Se aferró al brazo del chico y lo observó inquisitivamente mientras caminaban hacia el lobby—. Dime —pidió.

—Hmph —sabía que debía contarle, pero no le parecía el mejor momento.

—Es por una mujer… ¿cierto? —aseguró con una sonrisa, el Uchiha la observó de soslayo—. ¡A sí que es eso! —exclamó alejándose de él.

—Karin —la interrumpió antes de que la pelirroja se pusiera a gritar en ese lugar.

—Bien —bufó haciendo una mueca.

Le pidió que lo esperara en su auto, en tanto él iba a la gerencia por su computadora portátil. Caminó con tranquilidad recordando la expresión de la pelirroja; realmente la chica lo conocía muy bien, no necesitó decir algo para que ella supiera que pensaba en una mujer.

Sonrió con de medio lado. Realmente lo que le había dicho a Sakura no era una mentira; Karin nunca había sido nada más que una amiga para él. Entró rápidamente por sus cosas y volvió a salir; cuando cerró la puerta de la gerencia le pareció ver que Sakura caminaba atrás, así que decidió esperarla detrás de la puerta de la sala que estaba a un lado.

Segundos después apareció la joven Haruno, sólo que ella no se percató de la presencia del azabache hasta que sintió como _alguien_ la jalaba del brazo y la introducía a la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Pero qué…? —no terminó de preguntar debido a que unos fríos y finos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, mientras sentía como su espalda chocaba con la pared.

Al instante reconoció al dueño de esos labios que se movían con insistencia sobre los de ella. _Sasuke… Yo no debo… _trató de no corresponder y de alejarse del chico, pero la fuerza que ejercía el Uchiha era demasiada, así que inevitablemente… _¡A la mierda!_... terminó cediendo.

Llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello para enredar sus dedos en ese rebelde cabello color azabache, en tanto él se aferraba aún más a su cintura, colando una de sus manos por debajo de la polera.

Sus labios seguían moviéndose de manera intensa, definitivamente era algo a lo que ambos ya se habían vuelto adictos. Les parecía como si llevaran años sin besarse; sus lenguas se rozaban magistralmente… todo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor. Segundos después la falta de aire logró separarlos ligeramente, y en el momento en el que el aire llegó a sus pulmones, Sakura pareció reaccionar.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró sin verlo a los ojos—. Tú tienes una esposa y yo no… —Sasuke la calló con otro beso.

—Molesta —murmuró rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Si lo que te inquieta es que yo esté casado, pues me divorcio y ya —explicó de la manera más tranquila del mundo, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier tontería.

—Sasuke —lo separó de sí y lo miró a los ojos—, lo dices como si fueras a cambiar de camisa, las cosas no son tan fáciles, ¿A caso no te importan los sentimientos de Karin? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella no siente nada por mí y eso ya te lo había dicho —contestó con un poco de fastidio.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? —el Uchiha tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Karin sólo es mi a-m-i-g-a —le dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Sakura estaba atónita, ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su esposa?, ¿A caso era verdad todo lo que él le contó la última vez que estuvieron juntos?, ¿Era verdad que su matrimonio era una mentira?

—No me importa lo que digas, esto no volverá a repetirse — e soltó del agarre y salió a toda velocidad de la sala con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

El Uchiha le pegó a la pared tratando de sacar su frustración. La situación comenzaba a desesperarlo en demasía; nunca una mujer se le había resistido tanto, normalmente a las chicas no les importaba que él estuviese casado.

—Esto no termina aquí —murmuró para sí.

Salió del cine y se subió a su auto, la pelirroja no le dijo nada. El camino estuvo en silencio, ambos tenían sus mentes en lugares totalmente diferentes. Rápidamente llegaron al departamento que compartían juntos, Karin se dejó caer en el sofá, sabía que el silencio de Sasuke sólo significaba que quería decirle algo importante, así que espero.

—Creo que es hora —le dijo el azabache con tranquilidad.

—Vaya… ¿Seguro? —no necesito más, para saber a que se refería el chico.

—Si —ambos se miraban a los ojos.

—Bien —contestó levantando los hombros—. Cuando quieras _querido_ —le dijo con una sonrisa—, pero me contarás los detalles, eh —pidió.

—Hmph —ambos se encaminaron a sus habitaciones y no dijeron nada más. A pesar de que compartían el mismo departamento cada uno tenía su habitación, siempre vivieron así, jamás cambiaron su estilo de vida por el hecho de estar casados. Tal y como Sasuke le dijo a Sakura… era prácticamente imposible que entre Karin y él hubiera algo más.

—o—o—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó cerca de las diez de la mañana. Durante las siguientes dos horas, se la pasó haciendo un par de trabajos que tenía pendientes para la escuela; deseaba terminar puesto que por la tarde tenía un compromiso al cual no podía faltar, y más tarde tenía su turno en el cine.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, terminó todos sus deberes, así que se dio una ducha para alistarse para su cita. Se puso una falda y una blusa de tirantes negra, ya que hacía un poco de calor; tomó sus cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el parque.

Aún no componía su choche y la verdad es que le estaba resultando bastante pesado, tener que caminar a todos lados, sobre todo cuando hacía un calor infernal como ese.

—Hola, siento la demora —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola fea —la saludó el chico de cabellos negros con una sonrisa. Se habían quedado de ver en el parque para acudir a una exposición de arte que estaba ahí cerca, era como una especie de cita. La verdad es que a Sakura le gustaba Sai, se le hacía una persona amable, sonriente, divertido y muchas cosas más, le agradaba pasar tiempo con él. Por eso mismo estaba decidida a intentar algo con él, necesitaba sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza y quien mejor que su amigo Sai, para ayudarla.

Sabía que no estaba bien que lo utilizara de esa manera, pero no tenía opción, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a olvidarse del Uchiha. Lo único malo es que siempre que estaba con él era inevitable compararlo en todos los aspectos; por que a pesar de que Sai era muy lindo… no era Sasuke; no era frío, ni engreído, ni arrogante, ni manipulador, ni sexy… ni todas esas cosas que a Sakura le gustaban del Uchiha. Muy masoquista pero inevitable.

Las horas se pasaron volando y pronto llegó la hora de encaminarse al cine. Ambos se habían divertido bastante, cada que miraban una pintura ó una escultura, Sai le comentaba lo que más le gustaba y Sakura hacía bromas sobre la interpretación que el chico hacía.

Cuando llegaron al cine, aún faltaban treinta minutos para que su turno iniciara, así que caminaron por la plaza para comprarse un helado. Una vez que los compraron se sentaron en una de las bancas que se hallaban frente a la taquilla; observaban a sus amigos y conversaban sobre lo que les tocaría hacer cuando estuvieran dentro.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy —comentó el chico viéndola fijamente.

—Gracias a ti, por invitarme. Me divertí mucho —le dijo para después tomar un bocado de su helado. El chico sonrió al verla—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes un poco de helado aquí —dijo llevando su mano hacía su mejilla izquierda. La joven Haruno se sonrojó al contacto, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que sintió como alguien la taladraba con la mirada, observó de soslayo hacía el centro del lobby y rápidamente identifico la figura de Sasuke. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el corazón a latirle rápidamente, ¿Por qué se ponía así? De repente se sintió como si lo estuviera engañando. _¡No seas estúpida Sakura… él tiene una esposa!_ Se gritó mentalmente.

Clavó sus ojos nuevamente en Sai y le sonrió, el chico comenzó a cercarse a ella lentamente, contuvo la respiración al ver lo que se proponía el chico. Pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a rozarse un fuerte ruido los separó de golpe, giraron sus rostros y observaron un gran bote de basura que estaba en el suelo.

Sakura buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y no lo vio, _¿A caso él…? ¡No, que va! Seguro que alguien pasó y lo tiró sin querer ¿cierto?... ¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿De verdad estoy dispuesta a cambiar a Sasuke por Sai?!_

_¡¿Qué hago kami?!_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Las cosas se tornan un poco ¿complicadas?... es difícil saberlo.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Me fascina leerlos, ya saben que es lo mejor de escribir.

Me despido y nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. ¿Verdad ó Mentira?

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el noveno capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¿VERDAD Ó MENTIRA?**

.

El domingo transcurría con relativa normalidad. El cine comenzaba a tener más movimiento, así que Sasuke decidió cerciorarse de que todo marchaba bien, salió de la gerencia y se situó en el lobby para observar.

Caminó de un lado a otro para ver si todo estaba en orden y cuando se aseguró de que así fuera, se situó a un costado de la taquilla. Estaba un poco ansioso de ver a Sakura aunque quizá jamás lo admitiría; había tomado una decisión muy importante y ansiaba por comunicársela.

Estaba por girarse para encaminarse a la gerencia, cuando divisó de reojo una cabellera rosada. Afinó la vista e identifico a Sakura con Sai… al instante la furia lo invadió al recordar la fiesta donde ellos bailaron más juntos de lo normal. Las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al sujeto, volvieron a él. Se alejó un poco y se situó cerca del gran caleidoscopio rojo con negro, para poder observarlos mejor.

Sakura y Sai se hallaban en una banca comiendo helado, cerca de la entrada, y al parecer de Sasuke lucían muy felices. Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció quieto… un minuto después, la sangre comenzó a burbujearle de manera estrepitosa al ver como Sai se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la dueña de los ojos jade, cerró sus puños para tratar de contener la creciente ira.

_¡Mierda! _

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero al instante se congeló. Él _no_ podía armar una escenita en su lugar de trabajo, y mucho menos por algo como eso, algo que él _no_ debería estar sintiendo por una de sus empleadas. Así que para calmarse un poco se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo principal, pero antes de avanzar más, pateo el gran bote de basura con tal fuerza que terminó colapsando en el piso. Sasuke ni se inmutó ante el estruendo ocasionado, únicamente se limitó a desaparecer de ahí.

—Será mejor entrar al cine —murmuró Sakura al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba al interior seguida de Sai. Las imágenes de lo que había estado a punto de pasar la golpeaban una y otra vez… ¿_De verdad estoy dispuesta a cambiar a Sasuke por Sai?... Para cambiarlo debería tenerlo, pero yo no tengo a Sasuke. A él lo tiene su esposa._

Entraron a la gerencia rumbo a los vestidores, y en ni un solo momento se topó con Sasuke. Al único que veía era a Neji, un pequeño alivio se hacía presente seguido de una angustia, al sentir que se retrasaba lo peor.

Las horas transcurrían y aún no se cruzaba con el Uchiha. La ansiedad comenzaba a invadirla cada ve más conforme avanzaba el reloj… trataba en no pensar en el tema y enfocarse en su área, pero era inevitable, el silencio de Sasuke era alarmante.

—Sakura, será mejor que vayas a comer ahora que sigo aquí —le dijo Kiba, el cual terminaba su turno en menos de una hora.

—Si, gracias —contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Regreso en un rato más.

—Tomate tú tiempo —contestó con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió y caminó con lentitud a la gerencia, tenía el presentimiento de que ahora si lo vería. Tocó el timbre del intercomunicador y esperó a que le abrieran; una vez dentro, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la cabeza… ahí estaba él. Al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado, Sasuke se veía tan apuesto como siempre, espero unos segundos a que él levantara la vista, pero no lo hizo, así que se acercó a su casillero y sacó el emparedado que había llevado para comer. Luego se adentró al pequeño comedor y se sirvió un poco de agua natural de la maquina que tenían ahí y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared opuesta, para poder observar a Sasuke.

_Estoy segura de que me observaba en la tarde… ¿Estará molesto?... no tendría que estarlo, puesto que Sai es mi amigo y él es casado… _

Antes de poder continuar con sus conjeturas, la puerta se abrió y apareció un chico en a estancia con una pequeña pizza en mano y una soda. Al instante Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó amablemente, agradecida en el fondo por no poder seguir torturando su cerebro con pensamientos tontos.

—Hola —contestó inexpresivamente, mientras sopesaba las posibilidades de sentarse en otra mesa. Pero al ver la intensa mirada de la chica, se rindió y se sentó a su izquierda.

—¿Cómo va todo? —le preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación y de paso, conocerlo un poco más.

—Igual que siempre —contestó con la mirada fija en su comida. La incomodidad era algo muy palpable en el ambiente, el pelirrojo aún no sentía mucha confianza con Sakura como para conversar amenamente con ella.

La joven Haruno optó por no decir nada más y dedicarse a comer rápido, para poder regresar a su área. Al igual que el chico, mantuvo la mirada fija en su emparedado, le dio otra mordida y continuó masticando, con tan mala suerte que se atraganto y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Gaara le pasó rápidamente el vaso con agua para que ella bebiera un poco.

—G… Gr… Gracias —le dijo aún con un poco de dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

—Mucho mejor, gracias a ti —le dijo para después darle otro sorbo a su agua. _No puede ser_… levantó la mirada y se topó con los orbes negros de Sasuke, aunque ahora por el -aparente- enojo, se veían como rojos. Y de nuevo la sensación de culpabilidad la inundó totalmente.

—Hmph —el chico retiró su mano y se concentró nuevamente en su comida. Sakura miró su emparedado y el hambre se esfumó, sentía su estomago demasiado invadido de sensaciones extrañas, como para continuar comiendo.

—o—o—o—

Las horas pasaron sin que Sasuke lograra disipar la furia que sentía. Y para colmo de males, no sólo Sai había estado cerca de ella, si no también aquel pelirrojo de proyección… jamás había pasado por algo igual, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

Observó el reloj y ya era media noche, terminó de mandar su informe por correo y tomó sus cosas para irse. No quedaban muchos pendientes y Neji podía ocuparse sólo de ellos; el Uchiha deseaba salir de ahí, antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Le dio un par de instrucciones a Neji y salió de la gerencia, caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al lobby de manera normal. Todo aquel que lo veía no podría intuir ningún cambio en su personalidad, sólo denotaba que estaba más molesto de lo normal.

Sakura terminó de contar y salió de su área rumbo a la gerencia, al instante se topó con Sasuke quien ni si quiera se digno a mirarla y pasó de largo junto a ella. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que la había ignorado por completo, y Sakura lejos de sentirse alegre por eso ó aliviada, se sentía ofendida y triste. Deseaba tanto poder estar con él, que no le importaba más.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y prosiguió con su camino. Un rato más tarde, terminó de capturar su conteo y se cambió de ropa para salir. Aún no estaba muy segura de cómo se iría a su casa, puesto que no tenía coche y a esa hora le sería muy difícil conseguir un taxi… lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no quería que Sai la acompañara, pues no tenía muy en claro su situación con él.

Sai le agradaba mucho, tenían muchas cosas en común, le gustaba su compañía, no era mujeriego y sobre todo era _soltero_… _pero no es Sasuke_.

Salió de la plaza y observó a su alrededor, ni una sola alma. Todo estaba oscuro y desierto, respiro un par de veces con profundidad, antes de dar un paso.

—¿Piensas irte sola? —le preguntó de repente un chico, pegándole un susto de muerte.

—Gaara —murmuró con una mano en el corazón—. ¡Me has asustado!

—Perdón —la chica relajó su postura y trató de sonreír.

—Si, mi auto no sirve y no parece haber un taxi cerca —comentó con resignación.

—¿Vives lejos? —le preguntó aún sin saber exactamente el porque lo hacía.

—No mucho, como a veinte minutos hacia allá —dijo señalando hacia el frente.

—Te acompaño —le dijo viendo en dirección hacia la calle de enfrente. Sakura sintió alivio al pensar que no tendría que irse sola, pero al mismo tiempo un poco de remordimiento, porque no quería desviar al chico de su camino.

—No es necesario… yo… no puedo desviarte de tu camino y…—trató de negarse, pero la interrumpió.

—Hmph, traigo mi moto —le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

—Bueno… —murmuró con un leve sonrojo. Caminaron hacia el costado derecho de la plaza, y llegaron a una pequeña caseta de vigilancia donde el pelirrojo guardaba su moto. Le entregó el casco y luego de sacarla, la puso en marcha.

Ambos se subieron luego de agradecer al guardia, y desaparecieron de ahí. Sakura nunca se había subido a una, puesto que su padre no se lo permitiría, pero se sentía realmente bien.

Las calles desaparecían conforme avanzaban, el viento era frío pero delicioso, se disfrutaba bastante. Estaban por llegar a su casa, cuando afinó la vista y divisó un auto que ella conocía bastante bien.

—Detente por aquí —le dijo Sakura rápidamente. Gaara acató la orden, se detuvo justo una calle antes de llegar a la casa de la chica.

—¿Aquí vives? —preguntó mientras la chica se bajaba de la moto.

—No, vivó una calle adelante, pero si mi padre escucha la moto, me mata —no era una mentira, pero no era la razón por la que ella había decidido bajarse ahí—. Muchas gracias por traerme Gaara —le dijo entregándole el casco.

—Hmph —no dijo nada más y se puso en marcha, girando para desaparecer por donde había llegado.

Sakura sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, soltó un suspiro y caminó a paso normal a su casa, tratando de no reparar en la presencia de ese auto negro en la esquina.

Sasuke estaba que estallaba de la ira, aunque en esta ocasión reconocía que si se hubiera esperado un poco más, la chica no habría tenido porque llegar a su casa en compañía del pelirrojo.

Había querido irse, pero no pudo. Las ganas de pedirle un par de explicaciones a Sakura pudieron más, se bajó del auto e interceptó a la joven Haruno antes de que llagara al umbral de su casa.

Ella se detuvo frente a él y clavó sus ojos, en los orbes negros que la miraban con intensidad. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decir, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura fríamente; después de todo, aún estaba dolida por haber sido ignorada.

—Hmph —guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Qué pretendes tú? —replicó la chica al no comprender la pregunta.

—¿Qué pretendías al besar a… _ese_? —de inmediato Sakura adivinó que se refería a Sai.

—Nada que te importe —bufó entrecerrando los ojos. Antes de que lograra reaccionar, Sasuke ya la tenía acorralada entre la fría pared y su cuerpo.

—No permitiré que alguien más te ponga un solo dedo encima —le dijo al oído, logrando que se le erizara la piel por completo. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por ese mar de sensaciones que le provocaba el estar así con Sasuke.

Odiaba admitirlo pero la atracción era inevitable, era como un imán para su cuerpo.

—Nadie puede tocarme… ¿pero tú si puedes tocar a tú esposa? —le dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿A caso nunca me prestas atención? —murmuró clavando sus ojos en ella—. Además, Karin y yo estamos tramitando el divorcio —la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Sería verdad lo que él le estaba diciendo?, ¿Se divorciaría de Karin… por ella?

—¿Por qué…?

—Te quiero para mí —murmuró antes de lanzarse a devorar sus labios con ferocidad.

—o—o—o—

El lunes pasó sin ninguna novedad; Sakura aún no se creía del todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho, pero una parte de ella se aferraba a la idea de que era verdad. Sabía que él podría mentirle con el único objetivo de convertirla en su amante, después de todo ¿Cómo haría ella para saber si era verdad?

El martes por la mañana, se levantó temprano y preparó sus cosas para la escuela y el trabajo. Tomó su mochila y se encaminó al cine… el camino fue tranquilo y más rápido de lo normal. Cuando llegó a la plaza faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciara su turno, a esa hora no encontraría a nadie, salvo al vigilante y el gerente que estaría encargado del turno de la mañana.

Al llegar a la plaza no vio ningún coche aparcado en el estacionamiento, eso le indicaba que quizá aún no llegaba el gerente. El vigilante le abrió la puerta del cine y se adentró para encaminarse a la gerencia, las salas aún estaban totalmente oscuras, sólo estaban prendidas las pequeñas luces de emergencia de los pasillos. Estaba por llegar a la puerta de la gerencia, cuando una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia el oscuro interior de la sala más cercana.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió como la acorralaban entre el barandal de la escalera y un cuerpo, y la otra mano libre de su "captor" le tapaba la boca. Abrió los ojos tratando de ver algo, pero la verdad es que no veía nada. La sala estaba totalmente oscura, ni si quiera las luces de las escaleras estaban encendidas, parecía una cueva oscura y terrorífica.

—No grites —le dijo esa voz extremadamente sexy que ya conocía, al oído. La mano que le cubría la boca cambió de posición, para situarse en su cintura.

—Sasuke —suspiró, mientras el Uchiha le quitaba su mochila y la tiraba al piso, para después comenzar a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello. Al sentir eso, toda idea cuerda se esfumó de su cerebro y sólo se dedicó a sentir. Llevó sus manos al cabello azabache y lo jaló para besarlo en los labios.

Sus labios se devoraban de manera descomunal, Sasuke le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior logrando que Sakura ahogara un gemido al tiempo en que la lengua del Uchiha invadía su cavidad ferozmente. Sus besos la volvían loca, y la hacían perder la cabeza.

En cuanto el azabache sintió que ella se aferraba a su cabello, movió sus manos y comenzó a introducirlas por debajo de la blusa, acariciando delicadamente la fina piel que se hallaba a su paso. Ante la caricia, Sakura se sintió desfallecer, se separó en busca de aire, mientras su cuello era nuevamente atendido por los finos labios de Sasuke… su corazón latía a toda velocidad, todo su cuerpo vibraba impaciente por más.

—Sasuke —murmuró en su oído. En respuesta, el azabache estrujó uno de sus senos logrando que soltara otro gemido, ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con más excitación de la que debería sentir.

_¿Por qué me hace sentir tan jodidamente bien?... Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Y mucho menos aquí!... alguien podría vernos… y mmm me encanta. _Sakura se separó lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin tener que entremezclar su aliento con el de él.

—Esto no puede pasar aquí, será mejor que nos controlemos un poco —le dijo aún con la respiración entrecortada.

—Hmph —subió su mano a su mejilla y junto nuevamente sus labios en un beso un poco más lento y dulce. Se sentía tan bien… que nada más le importaba—. Lo haré sólo porque no tardan en llegar los demás, pero te prometo que terminaremos esto —la beso una vez más, para luego soltarla.

Sakura se acomodó la ropa y ambos salieron de la oscura sala y entraron a la gerencia. Antes de que ella se metiera a uno de los vestidores, la detuvo la voz del Uchiha.

—No quiero que ninguno de esos dos te vuelva a tocar ¿comprendes? —le dijo antes de internarse en su oficina.

La joven Haruno se metió al vestidor y se recargó en la puerta. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer?... toda la culpabilidad le cayó como una avalancha.

Su mente estaba dividida en dos como siempre, pero ahora la parte que le decía que siguiera sus impulsos llevaba la de ganar, puesto que ahora Sasuke aseguraba que estaba tramitando su divorcio. _¡Pero eso no importa! Él sigue casado con Karin y yo, no puedo… no debo hacer esto. ¿Qué pasa si es un engaño? ¿Y si su único objetivo es acostarse conmigo?... ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Se cambió rápidamente y salió a su área de trabajo. La mañana la pasó de lo más tranquila, puesto que no había nada de gente. Se entretuvo conversando con Sai, aunque con cierta distancia… aún no tomaba una decisión en concreto, pero más valía mantener a raya la furia del Uchiha.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde llegó Temari en compañía de Naruto. Estuvieron conversando con Sasuke en la oficina un buen rato; acababa de llegar una orden de Itachi. Temari sería cambiada de cine, por Naruto. El motivo por el cual el rubio no había estado ahí desde la apertura, era porque Temari necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para arreglar un par de asuntos, antes de poder disponer de tiempo para laborar un poco más lejos de su casa.

Pero ahora que todo estaba solucionado, se llevaría acabo el cambio. Un rato después, el rumor se expandió por el cine como humo, todos sabían que Temari ya no estaría ahí.

Ahora oficialmente Naruto sería el nuevo gerente de proyección. Al escuchar eso, Sakura sonrió, el rubio era una gran persona y seguro que le ayudaría con el pequeño problema que tenía.

Por algún motivo, sentía que podía confiar más en Naruto que en cualquiera de los otros gerentes.

—¡Hola Sakura-Chan! —la saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola Naruto —el chico se acercó y se paró a un costado de la barra que los separaba—. Así que te quedarás —aseguró.

—Si, Temari no puede quedarse aquí, porque no puede haber hermanos en el mismo complejo, así que ahora que arreglo un par de pendientes, ocupará mi lugar en el otro cine —comentó alegremente.

—¿Tiene un hermano? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Gaara.

—¡Vaya!, No sabía que él fuera su hermano —murmuró—. Pues me alegra que estés aquí.

—¡Si, así podré molestar más seguido al teme, dattebayo! —exclamó entre risas.

—Naruto —le dijo un poco más seria—, necesito que me ayudes con algo… —el rubio se puso un poco más serio y asintió.

_¡Bien! Es mi gran oportunidad… _

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Creen que lo que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura sea verdad?, ¿Qué opinan?

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, de verdad, son mi mejor pago por escribir.

Siento no actualizar cada semana como antes, pero con la universidad y mis demás obligaciones… me es imposible, así que estaré actualizando cada quince días sin falta todos mis fics.

¡Por cierto! Acabo de subir una nueva historia sasusaku, a todas las amantes del lemon… ahí las espero, se llama: **Mi perdición eres tú.**

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Una gran desición

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el décimo capi, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UNA GRAN DECISIÓN**

.

El siguiente par de meses las cosas transcurrieron de manera rápida. Luego de su conversación con Naruto, Sakura logró obtener una última esperanza para olvidar al Uchiha.

A pesar de que Sasuke le había dicho que estaba tramitando su divorcio; ella no terminaba de creerle.

¿Cómo confiar en un mujeriego?

Y para su mayor suerte, una semana después, Sasuke tuvo que salir de viaje a Kyoto a arreglar los preparativos para la inauguración de un nuevo complejo. Estaría fuera dos meses así que no se verían en todo ese tiempo, aunque eso no la salvó de recibir llamadas del azabache todos los días.

Durante el último mes y medio, Sakura había estado faltando a sus dos primeras clases en la universidad, para quedarse un poco más en el cine capacitándose en una nueva área. Al principio le asustaba la sola idea, pero ahora se sentía demasiado interesada.

Sobre todo ahora, que por fin le habían dado la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido con mucho esfuerzo.

Era el primer viernes del mes de diciembre, el viento soplaba bastante frío especialmente a esa hora de la mañana. Sakura estaba por llegar al cine, su turno iniciaba a las nueve de la mañana pero llegaba con treinta minutos de anticipación, pues deseaba tener un buen comienzo en su primer día en su nueva área.

Se encontraba realmente feliz puesto que estaría en el área más importante del cine. Entró al cine y se encaminó a los vestidores para colocarse su uniforme; una vez que estuvo lista, Shikamaru le entregó su lista con los horarios de arranque de las películas y su radio; ya que al ser el área más importante alejada, necesita estar en constante comunicación. Así que los únicos que portan radio a parte de ellos son los gerentes y los encargados de los accesos a las salas.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa y se encaminó a las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso, las cuales se localizaban justo detrás de la puerta que se encontraba a un costado del pequeño comedor.

Mientras subía, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Naruto casi dos meses atrás…

—_Naruto —le dijo un poco más seria—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo… —el rubio se puso un poco más serio y asintió._

—_¡Claro!, ¿Qué sucede? —los ojos azules se clavaron sobre los de ella. La joven Haruno respiró profundamente antes de contestar. _

—_Me gustaría que me dijeras… ¿Qué necesito para cambiar de área? —le preguntó con tranquilidad._

—_¿Te quieres cambiar?, ¿Por qué dattebayo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja._

—_Bueno… creo que necesito aprender cosas nuevas —no era del todo la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba el cambio, pero no planeaba exponerle sus verdaderos motivos._

—_¡Bien dicho 'ttebayo! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y a dónde te quieres cambiar?_

—_A proyección —respondió con seguridad. _

—_¡Vaya!, Pues… mira; para que alguien logre subir a esa área, necesita estar bien capacitado. Tú sabes que es el área más importante del cine, así que no puedo subir a cualquiera… —una expresión de tristeza recorrió el rostro de la chica—. Por eso, debes capacitarte… si deseas subir, necesito estar seguro de que puedo confiar en ti. _

—_¡Me capacitaré! —exclamó con júbilo—. Sólo dime cuando… _

—_Tú lo decides, sólo que debe ser fuera de tu horario laboral… puedes quedarte después de tu turno —sugirió el rubio. Sakura sopesó las posibilidades de faltar a clases, y luego de un minuto, aceptó._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

—_Hasta que estés lista para estar a cargo —le dijo con un poco de seriedad—. Apuesto a que aprenderás rápido Sakura-Chan._

—_Gracias —sonrió—, sólo una cosa… necesito que esta conversación quede en secreto, ¿Se puede?_

—_¡Claro!... el teme no se enterará de nada._

_Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Quería alejarse de Sasuke lo más posible, mínimo hasta que se asegurara que el Uchiha no planeaba burlarse de ella. _

Y por fin ahora su petición se estaba cumpliendo. Llegó al segundo piso y observó a su alrededor, todo estaba totalmente en silencio, los proyectores de pronto le parecieron intimidantes… respiró con profundidad para infundirse un poco de valor.

—Vamos Sakura, tú puedes —se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba al fondo. Dejó las hojas con los horarios impresos del día y tomó sólo una.

El área de proyección es algo así como un pequeño laberinto. Existe un proyector por cada una de las salas; y al estar las mismas posicionadas de manera diferente en la parte inferior, los proyectores también se encuentran en lugares diferentes, por eso es que el lugar parece un laberinto.

La dueña de la melena rosada se encaminó al primer aparato para comenzar; le quitó la funda y sonrió al recordar su primer día en capacitación.

_Había sido el primer jueves, luego de su conversación con Naruto. Shino, que era uno de los que estaba a cargo, le explicó cada una de las funciones que ahí se realizan. Luego la llevó a uno de los proyectores y le dijo el nombre de cada una de las partes del proyector. Los cuales por cierto, no son pequeños como las personas imaginan, si no todo lo contrario. Son grandes y estorbosos. Está el cañón, el cual tiene todo un camino lleno de piezas con diferentes funciones, por las cuales debe pasar la cinta de película, el cual posee el tamaño de un refrigerador. A un lado se halla otro aparato igual de grande, que es el encargado de manipular el sonido de la sala. Y por último se encuentran los tres "platos" que son grandes círculos de un fino metal; que se encargan de sostener la película en su totalidad. Un círculo sostiene la película que se proyecta, otro se encarga de enrollarla de nuevo, y el último está de reserva por si alguno de los otros dos falla._

—_¿Y debo aprenderme todos los nombres? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad._

—_Si —le contestó Shino inexpresivamente._

—_Esto me llevará bastante tiempo —murmuró para si la chica._

El trabajo de Sakura era fácil, puesto que por las mañanas sólo tenía que colocar de forma correcta la película correspondiente en el proyector asignado de las doce salas y luego comenzar a proyectarlas a la hora indicada. Lo mejor de todo es que no estaría sola, pues al ser el lugar de mayor importancia, siempre hay dos personas a cargo en todos los turnos. Lo que quería decir, que a las diez de la mañana llegaba otro proyeccionista para auxiliar a la joven Haruno en lo que hiciera falta.

Terminó justo a las diez de la mañana y comenzó a proyectar una a una las películas a la hora indicada, luego de poner en marcha la última de esa hora, se encaminó de vuelta a la mesa donde había dejado los horarios.

Todo estaba prácticamente oscuro, lo único que alumbraba tenuemente, era el escaso reflejo de provocaban los proyectores al estar en funcionamiento. De lejos divisó la figura de cierto pelirrojo y sonrió, Gaara se estaba convirtiendo en un gran amigo para ella, así que le agradaba el hecho de saber que no estaría totalmente sola ahí arriba.

—¡Hola Gaara! —saludó con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó evadiendo su saludo. Sakura se situó frente a él y arqueó una ceja.

—Trabajando —contestó cortantemente. El hecho de que no le contestara el saludo, le resultaba algo habitual—. ¿No te alegra?

—Pues… —Sakura le agradaba, pero no pensaba gritar a los cuatro vientos, que si le agradaba la idea de tener a una amiga con él.

—No importa —murmuró para después girarse y alejarse de ahí. Al instante el pelirrojo se sintió sumamente culpable, estaba siendo demasiado grosero, y ahora ella necesitaba de su apoyo.

Luego de un par de minutos decidió seguirla, giró por el siguiente pasillo y la encontró frente al proyector dos, sentada en el piso. Se acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—No debí ser descortés — murmuró con la vista fija en el piso.

—Ya te dije que no importa, no estoy molesta —contestó Sakura observando una y otra vez, los horarios del día.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Pedí que me subieran y me capacité —el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, ¿Cómo es que él no se había enterado de eso?

—Bien por ti —comentó—, supongo que me tocará ayudarte en todo lo que aún no sabes, así que, cuando quieras.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa. A pesar de la actitud fría y reservada del chico, le parecía una gran persona.

El resto de su turno, Gaara le estuvo explicando todos los procedimientos importantes que ella debía saber y memorizar. Sakura estuvo poniendo en práctica -a la fuerza- lo que el pelirrojo le decía. A pesar de que la presionaba… la chica lograba hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que Gaara esperaba.

Estuvieron tan ensimismados en su trabajo, que el tiempo pasó volando para ambos.

A las tres de la tarde, el turno de Sakura llegó a su fin, así que se despidió del pelirrojo, para después bajar a registrar su salida y cambiarse de ropa. Ahora saldría una hora más temprano de lo habitual, así que decidió esperar a Sai para comer algo.

Por suerte el turno de Sai terminó justo a la misma hora, así que en cuanto estuvo listo, se dieron una vuelta por la plaza para comer algo.

—¿Y qué tal tu primer día? —le preguntó mientras observaban el menú de un pequeño local de comida rápida.

—Bien, Gaara me ayudó bastante —contestó con una sonrisa. Ambos pidieron una hamburguesa y se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas.

—Me alegro mucho, lo único malo es que ya no te veré tan seguido —comentó el chico haciendo un mohín.

—Exageras, Sigo trabajando aquí…

—Si pero escondida —ambos soltaron una carcajada y se dispusieron a comer.

—o—o—o—

_¡Maldita sea!_

La ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Sasuke estaba demasiado enfadado como para esperar más.

Llevaba una hora esperando poder abordar el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Tokio y nada, el vuelo venía atrasado ¡Por casi dos horas!

_¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldito avión!, ¡Maldito Itachi!_... soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer en la uno de los sofás de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Justo cuando Itachi dio la orden del cambio de Naruto por Temari, también le indicó a Sasuke que debía viajar a Kyoto a supervisar la apertura de un nuevo complejo. Era trabajo, así que no le afectaba; lo que lo enloquecía era la idea de no estar cerca de Sakura por dos meses.

Era cierto que había procurado hablar con ella casi todos los días, pero eso no lo satisfacía, especialmente porque Sakura siempre parecía rehacía a contestar sus preguntas.

Diez minutos después, por fin logró subir al avión. Durante el vuelo, se mantuvo pensando en lo que haría cuando viera a Sakura, se le ocurrían un par de ideas bastante interesantes y productivas.

Una vez que llegó al aeropuerto, se encontró con Karin, quien ya lo esperaba desde hacía un buen rato.

—Nunca más volveré a venir por ti —masculló la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacía el estacionamiento.

—Hmph —llegaron al auto rápidamente, así que Sasuke guardó sus maletas y ambos se subieron para ponerse en marcha.

—¡Dos horas esperando! —bufó la chica con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tuve que cancelar?

—¿Y crees que yo estoy feliz?, ¡Si el bastardo de Itachi no se hubiera negado a prestarme el jet, esto no habría pasado! —musitó con enfado—. Además no te quejes, que yo también perdí mi tiempo.

—Si, si, como digas —murmuró Karin molesta.

Luego de un rato de silencio, el Uchiha volvió a hablar: —¿Y cómo van los tramites?

—Todo está casi listo, la semana que viene tenemos una cita con el abogado.

—Perfecto —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ahora si me dirás la verdad? —preguntó viéndolo de soslayo—. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es mi asunto, porque soy capaz de no firmar!... y sabes que hablo enserio —el azabache respiró profundamente antes de contestar. Sabía que Karin lo decía de broma, pero aún así, decidió contarle la verdad puesto que de cualquier manera se enteraría.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella? —le preguntó luego de escuchar la enredada historia. Aquella cuestión, desencajó totalmente al azabache, ¿lo estaba?

—No — contestó—; es decir, ¿Qué es estar enamorado?... sabes muy bien que nunca lo he estado, así que no lo sé.

—Sólo espero que no lo descubras demasiado tarde —le dijo al tiempo en que él aparcaba el auto en su edificio.

—o—o—o—

Al día siguiente, tuvo un día bastante agitado puesto que tuvo que madrugar para ir al corporativo a una junta con Itachi, donde estuvo la mayor parte de la mañana.

Por la tarde se encaminó al cine, ardía de ganas de ver a Sakura, de besarla, de tocarla, y de muchas cosas más. A las dos de la tarde llegó al cine; sabía que la chica llegaría cerca de las cinco, así que se puso a revisar los pendientes y los avances de los últimos días.

A las cinco de la tarde, se reunió con todos los gerentes para discutir un par de temas importantes, por lo tanto no vio llegar a Sakura. Casi dos horas más tarde, todos salieron, Neji se retiró puesto que él había estado desde la mañana, Naruto y Shikamaru serían los encargados de cerrar, así que Sasuke salía a las diez de la noche. Los tres gerentes pidieron comida y se sentaron juntos a comer.

Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de salir al lobby, no divisó a Sakura por ningún lado.

—¿Buscas algo teme? —le preguntó Naruto poniendo su mano en su hombro.

—No —mintió. El rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Ella no está aquí —comentó con tranquilidad. El azabache lo miró de soslayo, ¿Cómo es que siempre lograba adivinar lo que pensaba?

—Hmph —_quizá no vino… ó quizá salió temprano y yo no la vi… ¡Mierda!_

—¿Qué te parece si me invitas un café? —le dijo entre risas.

—Dobe —murmuró fríamente.

—o—o—o—

Durante el lunes, se sintió sumamente tentado a ir a buscarla a la universidad, pero para su mala suerte, no pudo. Tenía varios compromisos a los que no podía faltar, así que se resignó a que la vería hasta el martes por la mañana.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de que Sakura ignoraba que Sasuke había regresado, se sentía igual de ansiosa que el Uchiha. Pensó que cambiando de área, a una en la cual los gerentes rara vez suelen aparecer, podría distraerse y no sentirse tan atraída a Sasuke… pero no era así.

Claro que le encantaba proyección, sobre todo porque Gaara le estaba enseñando muchísimas cosas que eran de gran ayuda. Pero en los momentos en los que estaba sola, su traicionera mente le traía el recuerdo de su jefe una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo anhelaba las caricias de Sasuke más que cualquier otra cosa. Deseba verlo.

El martes por la mañana, llegó al cine temprano como de costumbre, se encaminó a la gerencia y tocó el pequeño botón del intercomunicador, lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ruido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Eso la extrañó un poco, puesto que siempre preguntaban quien era antes de abrir. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ignoró eso y se encaminó a los vestidores.

Abrió su locker y tomó un par de cosas para cambiarse… en ese momento se sintió observada y su corazón dio un vuelco. Levantó la mirada y se topó con una figura bastante conocida para ella.

Ninguno dijo nada; Sasuke estaba recargado en la puerta de su oficina, mientras que Sakura estaba al otro extremo, frente a los vestidores. La joven Haruno mordió su labio, las ganas de saltarle al cuello la invadían de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó la chica sin moverse de su lugar.

—El sábado —su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero a pesar de que su voz había sonado fría, parecía tranquilo.

—Bien por ti —murmuró al tiempo en que cerraba su casillero—. Me voy a cambiar —abrió la puerta del vestidor de mujeres.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —la pregunta congeló a Sakura en su lugar. ¿Había escuchado bien?... _Debe ser una broma_.

—Claro —contestó siguiéndole el juego, se metió al vestidor y dejó que la puerta se cerrara por si sola, mientras ella dejaba su ropa sobre la pequeña banca del estrecho lugar. Se giró para colocar el seguro a la puerta, y se topó con la imponente figura del Uchiha—. ¿Pero qué…? —¿En qué momento llegó ahí?, Sasuke cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmada la chica.

—Lo que me pediste, ayudarte —un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Sasuke.

Con tan sólo un paso logró cubrir la distancia entre sus cuerpos, colocó sus manos en el borde de la polera de Sakura y se deshizo de ella lentamente, dejándola únicamente con su sostén. El sonrojo en ella se incrementó, no podía decir nada, su cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado.

Al verla así, Sasuke no logró contenerse y se lanzó a besar sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de hacerla suya que nada más le importaba. La recargó contra la pared, mientras sus manos luchaban por deshacerse del estorboso pantalón.

Sakura enredó sus manos en el cabello azabache para profundizar aún más el roce, mordió su labio inferior y un pequeño gruñido escapó de la boca de Sasuke, quien acababa de deslizar el pantalón de la chica hacia el piso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero al instante el azabache comenzó a mordisquear y a lamerle el cuello, en tanto una de sus manos se encargaba de quitarle el sostén.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya había logrado desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke y ahora pasaba sus manos por el perfecto torso; sintió como la lengua de su compañero comenzó a bajar más y más, hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones con los dientes… un gemido escapó de su boca. Las caricias que estaba recibiendo la estaban volviendo totalmente loca, por más que una pequeña parte de su cerebro le gritara que no era el momento ni el lugar, no lograba detenerse, si no todo lo contrario.

Aferró sus manos nuevamente en el cabello del chico para unirlo más a ella, su corazón latía tan aprisa, que por un momento pensó que se le saldría por la boca.

El lejano sonido del timbre, llegó a los oídos de la joven Haruno,_ ¡Alguien toca la puerta!_

—Sasuke —lo llamó jalándolo con fuerza del cabello, para separarlo de sí.

—¿Hmph?

—La puerta… alguien acaba de llegar —los nervios comenzaban a invadirla.

—Bien —farfulló molesto. ¿Es qué acaso nunca podría terminar lo que comienza?

Salió del vestidor y se acomodó la ropa, para después abrir la puerta. Sakura se cambió rápidamente sin darse tiempo para analizar lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_... guardó sus cosas en su locker y se metió a la oficina para imprimir los horarios del día. El Uchiha la observó, preguntándose ¿Qué hacía ella en la computadora?

—¿Cuándo continuaremos con…? —antes de que Sasuke lograra terminar su pregunta, Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Nunca.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no soy tú juguete… —Sasuke estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero ella se adelantó—. Ya sé que dices que te vas a divorciar y no sé que más… pero aún así, no voy a acostarme contigo. Si quieres una relación conmigo, tendrás que comenzar por lo básico.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a nunca tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo para enrollarte con cualquiera, pero yo no soy cualquiera. Yo quiero un hombre que me quiera de verdad, y no sólo para jugar, busco algo _más_ —Sasuke no dijo nada, así que Sakura terminó de imprimir sus hojas, tomó un radio de la repisa y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Para qué el radio?

—Porque ahora estoy en proyección —contestó desilusionada por la actitud de Sasuke. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó que el azabache le diría algo diferente.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Algo más…?, ¿Qué es lo básico?... "Yo quiero a un hombre que me quiera de verdad", _las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su cabeza una vez más_… ¿Qué siento por ella?, ¿Puedo quererla… ó ya la quiero?_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

Siento mucho que no hubiera lemon, pero me temo que aún falta un poco para eso… aunque eso no significa que no haya lime. Todo puede pasar.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. ¡Soy muy feliz!, es mi mejor pago por escribir ^^

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Lo básico

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi once, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**LO BÁSICO**

.

Los días transcurrían rápidamente. Durante tres semanas, Sasuke no se acercó a Sakura para nada, se sentía sumamente confundido y necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Lo que le dijo Sakura la última vez que hablaron lo inquietó en demasía; _¿Qué significa ella para mí?... _se preguntaba. Sabía que sentía una atracción inexplicable por ella, que odiaba que otro hombre se le acercara más de lo necesario, y que era diferente a cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido… tanto que hasta logró hacer que se divorciara.

Pero… ¿es amor lo que siente por ella?

Sakura, por otro lado, estaba un tanto ansiosa y decepcionada, por no decir de mal humor. Le molestaba que en tres semanas, Sasuke no le hubiese dirigido la palabra, ni si quiera para regañarla por algo. _Quizá no debí exigirle tanto_... se repetía cada que lo veía. Y es que las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besar sus labios, no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Por lo menos, en ratos se distraía y lograba disipar esos pensamientos que la hacían flaquear. _¡No!, ¡Ya basta de pensar en él!... lo mejor será olvidarlo_. Pero como siempre, todo eso se iba por la borda en cuanto lo veía, y es que comenzaba a pensar que lo que sentía por él, era algo más que una simple atracción.

Al término de esas tres semanas, el domingo, Sasuke se encontraba con Naruto en el lobby escuchando lo que el rubio le contaba, cuando una melena rosada entró en su campo de visión.

La joven Haruno acababa de entrar a la plaza, pero no venía sola… llegaba en compañía de un pelirrojo bastante atractivo. En cuanto el azabache lo reconoció, la sangre comenzó a hervirle.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —le preguntó el rubio observando en la misma dirección que el Uchiha, dos segundos después divisó su objetivo—. ¡Vaya! —exclamó para después soltar una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Así que regresó? —la parejita se acercó un poco más y en cuanto el pelirrojo los identificó, se acercó a saludarlos.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí —comentó—. Uchiha y Uzumaki.

—Hmph.

—¡Hey, Sasori!, ¿Cuándo regresaste? —le dijo el rubio estrechando su mano con fuerza.

—Ayer por la tarde, la comadreja por fin me dejó volver —contestó con indiferencia.

—Hola Sakura-Chan —saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Hasta el momento la chica estaba un poco alejada de la conversación.

—Hola Naruto —contestó evitando mirar a Sasuke, el cual únicamente se ocupaba de fulminar con la mirada a Sasori.

—¿Entras?

—Si… nos veremos luego —les dijo—. Hasta luego Sasori —murmuró con un poco de timidez.

—Gracias por la agradable compañía, Sakura —le dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que un ligero sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas.

—El placer fue mío —contestó antes de girarse y desaparecer del lugar. Un gruñido escapó de la boca del azabache, la ira burbujeaba en su interior, deseaba saber como es que Sakura y Sasori se habían conocido.

—¿Cómo conociste a Sakura-Chan? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—Pues… la conocí ayer por la noche en casa de Temari. Me parece que ella y Gaara son amigos —explicó—. Y bueno… ya me conocen.

—No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a ella —gruñó Sasuke con una mirada gélida—. O me aseguraré que no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta ciudad nunca más —amenazó.

—¡Que genio Uchiha! —fue lo único que dijo, porque a pesar de que también tiene su carácter fuerte, lo último que deseaba era iniciar un pleito con el hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

—o—o—o—

El lunes por la mañana, Sakura se levantó a las diez, pues tenía varias actividades que realizar ese día. Luego que se duchara y arreglara, bajó a desayunar, mientras comía el timbre de su casa se escuchó… pero antes de que si quiera pensara en moverse, su madre ya se encontraba en el recibidor.

—Te buscan —le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién? —preguntó mientras mordía una galleta.

—Un sujeto muy apuesto — contestó—, que te espera en la sala —y sin más desapareció de la cocina. Sakura frunció el ceño y trató de imaginar quien la buscaría a esa hora de la mañana, le dio un sorbo a su leche y se encaminó a la sala.

En cuanto entró a la estancia, se topó con un par de hermosos ojos negros.

—¿Qué haces… aquí? —preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

— ¿Así recibes siempre a tus visitas? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Sakura tragó saliva y se mordió su labio, Sasuke lucía sumamente atractivo. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo con otra ropa que no fuese un traje, y ahora que vestía de manera informal, lograba dejarla sin aliento.

—Sólo a las no deseadas —respondió luego que recuperó la compostura.

—Hmph.

—¿Qué quieres… _Uchiha_? —preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

—Hablar contigo —al escuchar eso, las miles de mariposas que parecían habitar en su estomago, se removieron inquietas.

—¡Que pena! —exclamó fingiendo indiferencia—. Ahora estoy terminando de desayunar, y luego tengo muchas cosas que hacer… así que ya será en otra ocasión.

—No me iré sin hablar contigo —musitó sin dejar de verla. La joven Haruno soltó un suspiro ante la inminente derrota, ya debería haber imaginado que Sasuke siempre logra sus objetivos.

—Bien —farfulló—. Ahora regreso —se giró y desapareció escaleras arriba. Necesitaba tomar sus cosas para salir de la casa, después de todo, no podía hablar con él estando su madre a unos metros.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros en cuanto la vio bajar con su chamarra, hoy por fin arreglarían las cosas, si ella quería empezar por lo básico, así sería.

Se subieron al auto del Uchiha y se encaminaron al centro comercial, pues Sakura le dijo que tenía que hacer las compras navideñas. Sólo en ese instante, el azabache recordó que faltaba menos de una semana para navidad.

Durante el trayecto al centro comercial, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio… ya que Sasuke deseaba esperar un poco para hablar con ella.

Una vez ahí, comenzaron a visitar cada una de las tiendas… Sakura buscaba el regalo perfecto para sus amigos y sus padres.

—¿Cuántos regalos comprarás? —le preguntó el azabache con un poco de fastidio, pues llevaban caminando treinta minutos, y la chica aún no compraba nada.

—Pues… —lo meditó unos segundos—. Unos siete u ocho —contestó mientras observaba fijamente un aparador.

—¿Tantos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, para mis padres y mis amigos: Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Sai, la pequeña Amy y quizá… uno extra —respondió entrando a una tienda. El Uchiha tomó una gran bocanada de aire para disipar la furia que comenzaba a crecer en él, _¿Por qué tiene que comprarle a ese par de perdedores?_

—Dijiste ¿Amy? —preguntó—, ¿Te refieres a la hija de…?

—Si, es una niña muy linda —contestó observando algo que podría ser el regalo perfecto para su madre.

Unas horas después, la joven de cabellos rosados terminó de comprar todo lo que necesitaba; y luego de que Sasuke guardara las bolsas en su auto, se adentraron a una cafetería para tomar algo y conversar tranquilamente.

—Te escucho —comenzó Sakura, para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —preguntó el azabache directamente, logrando que la chica se atragantara con su bebida. _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Para qué… quieres saber eso? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

—Estoy empezando por lo básico —contestó fríamente—. Quiero saber si la chica por la cual me divorcié, me quiere —Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Tú… te… divorciaste? —el azabache asintió—. ¿Por mí?

—Eso me pediste, ¿cierto? —Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Sasuke se había divorciado!... ¡Por_ ella_! —Te lo dije antes… contigo es diferente.

—Yo… no puedo creerlo —murmuró asombrada—. ¿Esto es verdad? —el azabache asintió de nuevo.

—No te lo dije antes porque necesitaba aclarar mi mente, pero descubrí que necesito que me digas, si sientes algo por mí —explicó viéndola fijamente.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, ¿o acaso crees que yo beso a todo el que se me acerca?

—No vivirían para contarlo —una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Sin que lo notaran, sus rostros ya se encontraban demasiado juntos… y en un rápido movimiento por parte del Uchiha, sus labios terminaron sellándose en un beso.

El roce era lento y dulce, algo sencillo, pero tierno. Sakura sentía como su corazón latía agitadamente, había extrañado tanto sus besos, que de pronto la necesidad de no dejarlo ir la inundó por completo.

—Ahora serás toda mía —murmuró rozando sus labios.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron juntos, por lo tanto, Sakura faltó a sus clases en la universidad. Estuvieron conversando sobre varias cosas para conocerse mejor; familia, amigos, pasatiempos, y cosas por el estilo.

También acordaron que su relación se mantendría en secreto para evitar todo tipo de comentarios y murmuraciones de mal gusto, sobre todo porque así, podrían permanecer ambos en el mismo cine.

—o—o—o—

El martes por la mañana, se levantó temprano pues tenía una serie de pendientes que atender, antes de que su turno en el cine iniciara. Se duchó rápidamente y se arregló… cuando salió de su habitación, el desayuno ya lo esperaba sobre la mesa.

Se tomó su taza de café y se encaminó a la salida.

—¿No piensas comer nada? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

—No —tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—¿Y para eso me levanté temprano? —se quejó haciendo una mueca.

—Hmph… ya sabes que yo casi nunca desayuno —y sin más salió.

—¡No volveré a cocinar nada para ti Uchiha! —gritó sabiendo que no era del todo verdad.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, llegó al cine. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerle una pequeña visita a su nueva novia; en cuanto entró a la oficina, dejó sus cosas y tomó el extremo del radio, que se encontraba en la pared para llamarla.

Mientras esperaba a que Sakura bajara, Naruto ingresó a la gerencia con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia teme? —le preguntó palmeando su hombro.

—Ninguna que te importe usuratonkachi —bufó.

—¡Vamos teme! —exclamó—. Soy tú mejor amigo dattebayo —el azabache rodó los ojos.

—Hmph —en ese instante Sakura abrió la puerta y los observó confundida.

—Hola —saludó con un poco de nerviosismo—, ¿Para qué me necesitan? —ninguno dijo nada, el rubio esperaba con una gran sonrisa a que su amigo dijera algo, mientras que el azabache esperaba que Naruto se esfumara.

—¿Puedes dejarnos solos? —le dijo al rubio con fingida tranquilidad.

—No si no me dices —contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Bien —farfulló. Después de todo, ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultárselo si de cualquier forma terminaría diciéndoselo?—. Sakura es mi novia, ¿contento?

—¡Sasuke! —se quejó la chica.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—, No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, yo jamás diría algo que afectara el trabajo del teme, y menos el tuyo 'ttebayo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Naruto.

—Ahora si me voy… —dijo abriendo la puerta—. ¡Ah!, Y no hagan cosas malas —les dijo pícaramente antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

—Ignóralo —le dijo acorralándola entre la pared y sus brazos, para después atacar sus labios.

—o—o—o—

—¿Así que tú novia? —le preguntó el rubio.

—No molestes —bufó mientras revisaba unos documentos.

—Estoy impresionado, creo que es tu primer novia dattebayo —comentó tranquilamente—. Espero que no la hagas sufrir.

—Hmph.

—¿Cómo convenciste a Sakura-Chan…?

—El divorcio —respondió antes de que el rubio terminara de formular su pregunta.

—Ah… ¿Y cómo están las cosas con Karin? —preguntó.

—Bien, igual que siempre —murmuró sin despegar los ojos de las hojas que sostenía.

—Es bueno saberlo 'ttebayo —en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que decidió dejar su interrogatorio para después.

—o—o—o—

Durante el resto de su turno, Sakura se la pasó pensando en Sasuke, ¿Para qué negarlo?... ¡Si estaba loca por él!

A la hora de la salida, se despidió y se encaminó a la universidad. Necesitaba ponerse al corriente en las asignaturas que había perdido el día anterior, ya que últimamente estaba faltando a varias de sus clases por estar más tiempo en el cine.

Las horas transcurrían en relativa normalidad, se forzaba a sí misma a comprender lo que los profesores explicaban y tomaba muchas notas, pues no podía darse el lujo de mandar por la borda todos los esfuerzos que había realizado para estar estudiando ahí.

En cuanto las clases finalizaron, se encaminó a la biblioteca por un par de libros que necesitaría para una investigación; en instantes como esos extrañaba a sus amigas, era una pena que ellas estudiasen en otra universidad. Por suerte sólo le quedaban tres días más de clases, y las vacaciones de invierno darían inicio.

Se adentró al gran edificio y luego de pedirle a la encargada informes sobre los libros, se dispuso a buscar en el segundo piso en uno de los estantes.

—Malditos libros… —masculló—, ¿Por qué tienen que estar ahí? —murmuró viendo hacía la parte superior de uno de los estantes. Observó la escalera y los respectivos libros alternadamente._ ¡Mierda!_ Las escaleras nunca habían sido sus mejores aliadas, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas usarlas… pero no tenía remedio, necesitaba esos libros.

—Pórtate bien, no te vayas a mover —murmuró mientras subía lentamente. Una vez que llegó a la parte más alta, estiró su mano y tomó uno de los libros, estaba por tomar el otro, cuando una voz le pegó un susto de muerte.

—Linda vista —dijo el sujeto que se encontraba al pie de la escalera. Sakura llevó su mano libre a su falda para cubrirse lo más posible, pero al hacer eso se soltó de la escalera e inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con unos orbes del color de la noche.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Afortunadamente si… ¿Era necesario que me asustaras de esa manera? —se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmph —Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¡Bájame ya! —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y en lugar de bajarla… acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un corto beso—, no creas que con eso te he perdonado —se quejó un poco ruborizada.

—¿No?

—No… — e de tuvo un momento—, bueno, te perdono si te subes a tomar el libro que me falta —el Uchiha soltó un pequeño suspiro, dejó a Sakura en el piso y se subió a tomar el libro.

Una vez que lo tomó, bajó y se lo entregó.

—Molesta —le dijo, pero antes de que ella tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de quejarse, volvió a besarla.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura mientras caminaban al auto del azabache—. No me dijiste que vendrías.

—Hago lo básico —contestó al tiempo en que le abría la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Podrías ser más especifico? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Llevo a mi novia a cenar algo y luego a su casa —contestó luego que se acomodó en su lugar.

—Es una pena que casi siempre te toque cerrar en el cine —murmuró Sakura haciendo una mueca.

—Siempre puedo escaparme —le dijo poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Y me encantará que lo hagas.

Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más trabajo les costaba separarse. La atracción crecía con cada segundo que compartían; no les importaba que aún no terminaban de conocerse, ó que fueran jefe y empleada, ni nada más, únicamente sentían que la necesidad de estar juntos, era cada vez más fuerte.

Algo inevitable… y nuevo para ambos.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, ¡Son mi mejor pago por escribir!

Y si les gustó el chap, espero que me dejen un comentario ^^

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. La última gran verdad

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi doce, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN VERDAD**

.

El Uchiha menor manejó a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio y diez minutos después, aparcó frente a un restaurante muy acogedor. Ayudó a bajar del auto a Sakura, para después tomarla de la mano y guiarla al interior.

El establecimiento era amplió, y cada mesa tenía su espacio para a sí poder brindar más privacidad a los comensales.

—Es muy lindo —murmuró la joven de cabellos rosados. El mesero los guió hasta una de las mesas más alejadas y les entregó un par de menús—. Me gusta.

—Me lo recomendaron —comentó el azabache abriendo la carta y leyendo los platillos que estaban escritos. La chica arqueó una ceja y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién? — preguntó.

—Hmph —dudó unos segundos. Le molestaba tener que admitir que alguien más lo aconsejó—. El dobe —murmuró sin levantar la vista. Sakura sonrió y comenzó a leer el menú.

Diez minutos después, ordenaron algo ligero de comer y comenzaron a platicar sobre trivialidades para conocerse mejor. Mientras más sabían del otro, más se sentían atraídos; era algo sumamente raro y extraño.

Sakura estaba más que feliz, no terminaba de creer que Sasuke fuera su novio y que además, se hubiese divorciado por estar con ella. Un atisbo de tristeza la recorrió, en cuanto la antigua esposa del Uchiha cruzó por su mente. ¿Qué será de ella?, ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado?

—Sasuke —lo llamó con una expresión de completa culpabilidad.

—¿Hmph? —al verla, frunció el ceño—, ¿Qué sucede? —le parecía extraño verla cambiar de humor tan drásticamente.

—¿Y… cómo tomó la noticia… tú, ex? —preguntó.

—¿Karin? —la chica asintió—. Bien… ¿Por eso estás preocupada? —le parecía divertido que le inquietara el bienestar de la pelirroja.

—Si —asintió—; ella no es mala persona y creo que me siento terrible por… —antes de que continuara, el azabache la interrumpió.

—Hmph. Te lo dije, a ella no le importa —hizo una pausa—, Karin es una gran amiga, y el matrimonio no era real —explicó tranquilamente. Antes de que la chica dijera algo más, su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que contestó y dejó pasar el tema.

—o—o—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se apresuró para llegar más temprano de lo normal al cine. Sabía que Sasuke abriría ese día, y deseaba poder pasar tiempo a solas con él.

Llegó con una gran sonrisa y entró, casi corriendo, a la gerencia. Dejó sus cosas en el casillero y a través del cristal le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que la siguiera; no podía hacer nada más, ya que las cámaras de seguridad estaban por todas partes.

Salió de la gerencia y se coló en una de las salas, que aún estaban en total oscuridad. El Uchiha sonrió y la siguió. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la sala; la joven Haruno lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta uno de los asientos de la primera fila, lo obligó a tomar asiento para después ella acomodarse en sus piernas.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con dulzura; el azabache colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre sus muslos. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire y Sakura recargó la frente en la de Sasuke.

—Buenos días, señor gerente —le dijo entremezclando su aliento con el de su -ahora- novio. En respuesta, el azabache volvió a besarla al tiempo en que acariciaba sus piernas.

Sasuke succionó su labio inferior y lo mordió ligeramente, en tanto Sakura enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache. Le encantaban los besos del Uchiha, sentía que cada uno era diferente, único y especial… simplemente le fascinaban.

Se volvieron a separar y se quedaron abrazados un rato más, no hacía falta decir nada, para que se sintieran bien y a gusto. Continuaron besándose un poco más y después regresaron a la gerencia.

En tanto Sakura se colocaba su uniforme; Sasuke imprimió un aviso y lo colocó en el tablón de anuncios. Cuando la chica salió del vestidor, guardó su ropa en el locker y se dispuso a tomar su radio cuando el aviso llamó su atención.

—¿Una fiesta? —murmuró para sí.

—Es la celebración de fin de año —comentó el Uchiha entregándole su radio y su hoja con horarios—. Cada año, por estas fechas, se lleva a cabo una fiesta para todos los cines. Todo el mundo debe asistir, incluidos los del corporativo, mantenimiento, sistemas, y publicidad —explicó.

—¿Por eso aquí dice que es formal? —preguntó, el chico solo asintió—. ¡Vaya!, suena interesante… ¡pero sólo faltan seis días!, y no tengo un vestido —se quejó.

—Bueno, tienes seis días para conseguirlo —le dijo antes de volver a meterse a su oficina.

La chica bufó un par de maldiciones y se encaminó al segundo piso.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente; durante su turno, estuvo comentando con Gaara lo de la celebración y un par de cosas más. El pelirrojo se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, tanto que le confió su mayor secreto que era su relación con Sasuke.

Y para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo la apoyó y le ofreció su amistad para lo que necesitara.

Cuando terminó su turno, se despidió de su novio y quedaron de verse frente a la universidad, por la noche.

Llegó a la universidad y se encaminó a la biblioteca para regresar los libros que había pedido prestados. Casi no durmió por hacer la tarea, pero si no quería bajar su promedio, debía esforzarse al máximo y no quejarse.

Las primeras dos clases pasaron sin novedad, se obligó a poner atención y a tomar muchas notas. Cuando estaba por iniciar la tercera clase, el rector les avisó que su profesor de sistemas no asistiría, y como el resto de las horas serían con él, les dio autorización para retirarse.

Sakura guardó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida. Observó su reloj de mano y vio que estaban por dar las siete; _Seguro que ya no está en el cine, ¿y si lo alcanzo en su casa?... ¿Pero, dónde vive?_

Luego de sopesar sus posibilidades. Sacó su móvil y marcó al cine para hablar con Naruto, seguro que el rubio le diría donde encontrar al Uchiha.

El rubio no se pudo negar y le indicó como llegar al departamento. Tomó un taxi y se encaminó, el lugar no quedaba tan lejos… eran como veinte minutos. En momentos como esos, extrañaba mucho su auto. Odiaba tener que gastar en un taxi.

Un rato después, llegó al edificio. Estaba por bajarse del taxi, cuando un automóvil muy conocido por ella se detuvo frente la entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto observó, que no sólo Sasuke bajaba del auto, si no también Karin.

La pelirroja sonreía, desde el punto de vista de Sakura, no parecía el tipo de mujer que ha sido abandonada por su esposo. Karin envolvió sus manos en el brazo de Sasuke y entraron al edificio.

—Espéreme aquí —le dijo al chofer. Se bajó del coche y camino hacia el interior del inmueble. A cada paso que daba, titubeaba, pero deseaba poder descubrir la verdad.

Se acercó al encargado y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Disculpe —dijo—, podría decirme, ¿en qué departamento vive la pelirroja que acaba de entrar? —preguntó.

—¿Se refiere a la esposa del señor Uchiha? —preguntó, al instante Sakura sintió como si le clavaran algo en el corazón—. Ambos viven en el penthouse —contestó amablemente.

—Gracias —murmuró y salió rápidamente del edificio. Se subió al taxi y le pidió que la llevara de regreso.

Las gotas saladas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, el corazón le dolía como jamás imaginó. Se sentía totalmente devastada, no podía terminar de creer que Sasuke la hubiese engañado de esa manera.

_Ahora comprendo porque Naruto se negaba a darme la dirección_… pensó. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, Era obvio que él jamás se divorciaría por mí… ¡Es un maldito bastardo!_

_Lo odio._

—o—o—o—

En cuanto llegó, se dejó caer en el sofá. Un par de minutos después, su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y observó el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—¡Teme! —exclamó—. Hice algo, pero no sé si fue lo correcto —comenzó a explicar—, no quiero que te molestes, no fue mi culpa dattebayo… yo te juro que no me quedó de otra y… —dijo rápidamente, Sasuke rodó los ojos y lo interrumpió.

—¡¿Quieres hablar claro y dejarte de estupideces?! —bufó con el ceño fruncido. No podía imaginarse porque tanto alboroto.

—Le di la dirección del departamento a… Sakura-Chan —soltó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?! —gritó enojado.

—Es que ella llamó hace rato para pedírmela, te juro que me negué, pero ella me obligó y yo…

—¡Ya!, ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —preguntó con la esperanza de poder interceptarla. Aún no le explicaba lo de Karin y temía que se armara un mal entendido.

—Hace casi una hora 'ttebayo —contestó el rubio con nerviosismo.

—Maldición —farfulló y cortó la llamada al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Sabía que si Sakura planeaba ir ahí, ya estaba por llegar si no es que ya había llegado. Salió del departamento y se precipitó a la planta baja, en cuanto el encargado del lugar lo vio, se acercó a él.

—Señor Uchiha —comenzó—, hace un rato estuvo aquí una joven preguntando por la señora Karin —la sangre se le heló al escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera otra persona.

—Una joven muy linda de cabellos rosados —contestó amablemente.

—¿Hace cuanto? —su expresión se endureció al imaginarse lo que la joven Haruno estaría pensando.

—Unos segundos después de que ustedes llegaran —el Uchiha maldijo mentalmente y salió del edificio. Subió a su auto y se encaminó a la casa de la chica.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, _¡Genial Sasuke!, no te duró ni tres días_… en el trayecto, marcó el número de Sakura, pero esta no contestó.

_¡Mierda!_

Veinte minutos después aparcó frente a la casa de la familia Haruno, se bajó del coche y tocó la puerta con cierta insistencia. Como la vez pasada, la madre de Sakura le abrió.

—¿Está Sakura? —preguntó pasando por alto los saludos.

—Buenas noches —dijo Amy Haruno —Ella aún no llega a casa —contestó.

—Hmph —y haciendo lujo de su falta de modales, se giró y se subió a su auto nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de la señora Haruno.

_¿Dónde demonios estás Sakura?_

Intentó marcarle al móvil nuevamente, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Estaba sumamente furioso, sobre todo porque no tenía la menor idea de donde buscarla. Suspiró con frustración y regresó a su departamento, después de todo, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella al día siguiente.

—o—o—o—

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos, había escuchado a Sasuke llegar a su casa y le pidió a su madre que la negara. No tenía el más mínimo interés de escuchar sus mentiras; por suerte su madre no hizo preguntas.

Se sentía realmente tonta, el pecho no dejaba de dolerle y las lágrimas aún brotaban a ratos.

_No eres la primera mujer a la que engañan_, se dijo. _¡Olvídalo!... el que miente una vez, siempre mentirá. No importa que tan atractivo sea, ó que tan atraída te sientas… ¡debes olvidarlo!_

_¡No!, ya no es sólo atracción… ¡Estúpida!, ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerte ilusiones con él?_

Por suerte a la mañana siguiente, sabía que no vería a Sasuke, pues Shikamaru era el encargado de abrir.

Su turno lo pasó absorta en sus pensamientos; Gaara no preguntó nada, únicamente se limitó a apoyarla en silencio.

La joven Haruno no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero pensó que lo mejor sería asistir, después de todo le serviría para distraerse. Confiaba en que el Uchiha permanecería en el cine, así que esa noche no la buscaría.

Pero con todo y eso, al final decidió faltar a clases y recluirse en su habitación. El viernes iría, solo porque era el último día antes de salir de vacaciones y porque debía entregar un par de trabajos finales.

En tanto Sasuke, optó por escaparse un rato de su turno y dejar a Neji, únicamente para buscar a Sakura. Su decepción fue grande, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no había asistido a la Todai.

Bufó maldiciones y regresó al cine.

Durante toda la noche planeó su estrategia; Sakura lo escucharía, ya sea que quisiera ó no.

Por fortuna, el día siguiente no estaría en el cine, ya que debía trabajar en las oficinas centrales por toda la mañana.

Cerca de las tres de la cuatro de la tarde; regresó a su departamento, se cambió de ropa y decidió vagar un rato antes de ir a buscarla, ya que ese día Karin ocuparía el departamento para algo en especial.

Pasó por el centro comercial y se detuvo frente a una joyería. Recordó que faltaban un par de días para navidad y no tenía nada que darle a Sakura… estaba tan seguro que ella lo perdonaría, que decidió comprarle algo.

A las ocho con treinta minutos se detuvo frente a la Todai y esperó, por ningún motivo se arriesgaría a que Sakura se fuera sin hablar con él.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Sakura guardó sus cosas y caminó a la salida, en cuanto divisó el coche del Uchiha se detuvo de golpe. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus orbes a una velocidad impresionante, deseba huir y no hablar con él… aunque también deseaba gritarle un par de cosas y golpearlo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó lo más alejada que pudo del coche negro. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la interceptó.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo seriamente. Sakura no dijo nada y trató de esquivarlo, cosa que no logró. Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su auto.

—¡Bájame! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?, yo no quiero saber nada de ti! —el azabache ignoró sus gritos y la metió al auto, para después acomodarse él en su lugar.

Sakura trató de salir, pero nuevamente se lo impidió.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó—. ¡Déjame salir! —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas y la hizo girarse para que lo viera.

—No es lo que tú crees —le dijo. La chica lo ignoró y continuó forcejeando; el azabache bufó y la besó a la fuerza, las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza.

—¡Que me dejes! —le dijo separándose de el—. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —el Uchiha la soltó y puso en marcha el auto.

—Es momento de que sepas toda la verdad —le dijo mientras conducía rápidamente.

Todos los esfuerzos que hizo Sakura por salir del auto fueron inútiles. Las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas, ahora todo lo que sentía era coraje con Sasuke por lo que le estaba haciendo.

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerse lo que él diga?_

Miró por la ventana y reconoció el lugar,_ ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!_

El Uchiha aparcó el auto, se bajó y ayudó a la chica. La tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacía el interior, afortunadamente el encargado no estaba cerca, presionó el botón del elevador y una vez que llegó, subieron y presionó el botón del piso más alto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó molesta.

—Ya que no creerás nada de lo que te diga —comenzó fríamente—, y como odio dar explicaciones, estamos aquí para que veas la verdad por ti misma —la chica no comprendió, pero cuando trató de pensar con claridad, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el azabache la guió hacía la única puerta del lugar.

Sacó su llave y abrió, para después entrar con Sakura.

—Karin —la llamó. Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Qué planea? Se preguntaba.

A los pocos segundos, la pelirroja apareció envuelta en una bata de seda color guinda.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó confundida—, ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí? —parecía furiosa—, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —dijo reparando en la presencia de la joven Haruno.

El Uchiha guardó silencio y respiró profundamente. La pelirroja lo observó y recordó su conversación de hacía un par de noches

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. Tú debes ser la novia de Sasuke —Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ella lo sabe?, ¿Cómo es que…?

—Sakura —habló el chico—. Karin y yo vivimos juntos porque mi casa aún no está lista, no por otra cosa —la pelirroja sonrió.

—Comprendo —murmuró Karin—, hay algo que Sasuke aún no te ha dicho sobre mí. Él y yo solo somos amigos porque sencillamente no es mi tipo —Sakura aún no comprendía nada—, jamás lo ha sido y jamás lo será.

—Yo… no comprendo —dijo al fin.

—Simple —dijo Sasuke—; tú tienes más posibilidades de estar con ella, que yo —en ese instante, alguien más apareció en la habitación.

—_Amor… ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_ —una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros salió del cuarto envuelta en otra bata de seda.

—Creo que ya comprendo —murmuró Sakura atónita.

—Hmph.

Después de las presentaciones y una corta charla; Sakura comprendió que todo lo que Sasuke alguna vez le contó, era verdad.

Karin le dijo que a pesar de haber salido con chicos, descubrió que no eran exactamente lo suyo. Ella amaba las cosas poco normales y raras, por eso es que los padres de Sasuke la consideraban una mala influencia para él.

—Perdón —murmuró la joven de cabellos rosados, una vez que salieron del lugar. El Uchiha suspiró y sonrió de lado.

—Molesta —le dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente. Sakura suspiró y enredó sus manos en el cabello del chico, le alegraba mucho comprobar que Sasuke de verdad deseaba estar con ella y que todo había sido un malentendido.

_Esto ya no es solo una inevitable atracción… si no… ¿amor?_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

Sé que no se esperaban lo de Karin, pero eso ya estaba planeado así desde el inicio. De hecho, si leen de nuevo la primer explicación de Sasuke que apareció en capítulos pasados, se darán cuenta que había pistas muy firmes.

Agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. Recuerden que es mi mejor pago por escribir, y si quieren contis más rápidas… la autora (yo) debe estar feliz ^^

Me despido, y recuerden que si quieren hacerme feliz, déjenme un review.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. La reina de mi corazón

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi trece, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU. En este capitulo utilizaré el fragmento de una canción llamada: Queen of my heart y es de Westlife.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**LA REINA DE MI CORAZÓN**

.

Una vez que salieron del edificio, se subieron al automóvil del Uchiha y se encaminaron a la casa de la joven de cabellos rosados. Sakura irradiaba felicidad, estaba más que contenta porque había comprobado que Sasuke se interesaba en ella de verdad. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por haber dudado del Uchiha, pero en el fondo se repetía que después de los antecedentes del azabache, no podía hacer nada más.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se sentía relativamente feliz. Por fin Sakura sabía toda la verdad, y esperaba que con eso, dejara de dudar de él. Estaba conciente de que no sería fácil, dado sus antecedentes, pero esperaba que fuera menos conflictivo.

Giró en la quinta calle y aparcó frente a la conocida casa de los Haruno. Ambos se retiraron los cinturones de seguridad y se dispusieron a bajar; Sakura observó la hora y se dio cuenta que estaban por dar las diez de la noche.

El Uchiha se bajó y le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Hmph, ya sabré como cobrármelo —le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, para después capturar sus rosados labios en un apasionado beso, que la joven Haruno correspondió gustosa.

Su corazón aceleró su ritmo y las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon felices. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Sakura sonrió.

—Te veré mañana —le dijo Sasuke.

—Pero mañana es navidad y me toca descanso —comentó la joven de cabellos rosados haciendo un mohín—. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar? —preguntó al tiempo en que colocaba sus manos en los brazos del azabache. Sasuke guardó silencio y meditó su respuesta.

—Aquí estaré —le dijo con la mirada fija en ella. Sakura sonrió y lo besó una vez más antes de separarse de él y meterse a su casa.

El Uchiha menor se metió al coche y se puso en marcha al departamento de Naruto. Mientras conducía se sumió en sus pensamientos. Navidad nunca había representado una fecha sumamente interesante para él, a lo largo de los años lo clasifico como un día "común y corriente". Jamás se vio a si mismo cenando en familia, bebiendo, disfrutando e intercambiando regalos.

Su familia siempre estaba de viaje en esas fechas, así que siempre se quedaba con Karin bebiendo en su departamento ó en algún bar que estuviese abierto. Ese sábado sería el primer día que compartiría con alguien esa fecha, y le alegraba que fuese Sakura, quien se había convertido en la persona más especial para él.

—o—o—o—

A la mañana siguiente, se encaminó a su departamento y una vez ahí, se encerró en su habitación. El rubio no lo había dejado dormir con sus ronquidos, y ahora debía reponer un poco las horas de sueño que perdió. Por suerte cuando llegó a su casa, Karin parecía no estar, así que logró descansar un rato.

Unas horas más tarde, un fuerte ruido llegó a sus oídos, abrió los ojos y observó el reloj… _las cuatro de la tarde_. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la sala; ahí se encontró con la pelirroja cantando a todo pulmón, en tanto se paseaba por la cocina.

Tomó el control del equipo de sonido y bajó el volumen.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —farfulló en tanto caminaba a la cafetera, para servirse un café.

—¿Sasuke?, ¡Vaya!, no sabía que estabas aquí —comentó regresando la vista a las verduras que cocinaba.

—Hmph.

—¿Y cómo fue todo? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Bien, todo se arregló —le dijo después de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Me alegro por ti —comentó—, ¿Y qué harás hoy? —bajó la lumbre del sartén y caminó hacia él.

—Iré a la casa de Sakura —murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Karin—; el gran Uchiha Sasuke de vedad está enamorado… —el azabache abrió los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada—. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad, jamás te vi tener tantas atenciones con una mujer… y es genial —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hmph.

—La verdad la compadezco, mira que escogerte de novio… —se ganó otra mirada de muerte por parte del azabache—. ¡Es broma! —exclamó al tiempo en que regresaba a lo que hacía—. Yo hoy tendré la visita de mi linda chica, así que estaré muy ocupada… ¿podrás quedarte en otro lado? —preguntó haciendo una carita de ternura.

—Supongo —bufó girándose para salir de la cocina.

—¡Por eso te quiero Sasuke-Kun! —gritó Karin.

—o—o—o—

Durante todo el sábado, Sakura se la pasó ayudando a su madre con la comida y los adornos. Le encantaba -y al mismo tiempo- le aterraba la idea de tener a Sasuke en su casa; pero deseaba demostrarle al azabache, cuan especial era él para ella… y la mejor manera de lograrlo, era presentándoselo a sus padres.

Todo quedó listo y cerca de las seis de la tarde, subió a su habitación para arreglarse. Se duchó, se vistió de manera casual, y se cepilló el cabello. Una vez que terminó, llamó por teléfono a sus amigas y les contó lo que estaba por pasar.

Sabía que les podía confiar lo que fuese y que ellas jamás la delatarían. Observó el reloj y ya casi eran las siete, justo en ese instante, el timbre de la casa resonó y se apresuró para abrir la puerta.

Abrió la entrada principal y se topó con unos ojos negros hermosos. Sasuke estaba realmente más atractivo de lo normal, ¿a caso eso es posible?

—Hola —saludó el Uchiha. Sakura no respondió, pues aún estaba deleitándose con el cuerpo del azabache—. Hmph, ¿me dejarás pasar o qué?

—Claro… pasa —murmuró parpadeando al tiempo en que se hacía a un lado. Un coqueto sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y cerró la puerta. Y antes de que algo más pasara, los fríos y suaves labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre los de ella.

—Traje esto —le dijo entregándole una botella del mejor vino.

—Gracias, pero realmente no hacía falta —le dijo tomando la botella—, sígueme —murmuró guiando al azabache a la estancia principal—, ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—Más tarde —le dijo mientras observaba una serie de fotos, las cuales se encontraban sobre una repisa.

—¿Sasuke? —lo llamó casi en un murmullo segundos después.

—¿Hmph?

—¿Y… Karin? —el azabache la miró de soslayo y sonrió de lado.

—En el departamento —contestó regresando la vista a una fotografía, donde aparecía una Sakura de unos seis años muy sonriente, con un niño de cabellos color lila claro casi gris y ojos de igual color; que extrañamente le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Está sola? —preguntó nuevamente la joven Haruno.

—No… —murmuró sin despegar la vista de aquella fotografía—, ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó fríamente. Sakura se acercó a él y observó la imagen.

—Ah, es Suigetsu, un viejo amigo mío —contestó.

—¿Hozuki? —preguntó.

—Si, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es mi antiguo ex amigo… y el ex de Karin —explicó al tiempo en que se preguntaba, porque se conocían.

—¿Es el mismo?, ¡vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba —comentó. Y antes de que Sasuke preguntara algo más, el matrimonio Haruno apareció en la estancia.

—Buenas noches —saludaron al unísono. Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, en tanto Sasuke parecía estar más tranquilo que nada.

—Buenas noches —saludó amablemente el azabache.

—Ellos son mis padres —le dijo a Sasuke—. Y él es… —antes de que terminara, el chico se decidió a continuar, puesto que sabía lo nerviosa que se encontraba la dueña de los cabellos rosados.

—Uchiha Sasuke —se presentó—, y soy el novio de Sakura —la joven Haruno se sonrojó fuertemente y observó temerosa a sus padres; los cuales se encontraban bastante sorprendidos con la noticia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio Sakura-Chan? —le dijo su madre a modo de reproche—; sobre todo cuando está guapísimo.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Sakura.

—Un gusto conocerlo —le dijo Fujitaka Haruno.

—Igualmente —contestó el Uchiha.

Y ahí estaba el terror que sentía Sakura. Sabía que sus padres comenzarían a atosigar a Sasuke con preguntas y comentarios nada apropiados… solo le quedaba esperar que nada malo pasara.

Fujitaka le pregunto prácticamente sobre toda su vida: sus padres, si tenía hermanos, qué había estudiado, dónde, cuántos años tenía, en qué trabajaba, si era soltero… y cosas por el estilo que no solo a Sakura incomodaban, si no también a Sasuke; quien comenzaba a hartarse por tener que contestar cosas que realmente no le importaban a ese sujeto.

—Ya está bien padre —intervino Sakura, en cuanto su padre le preguntó a su novio, sus intenciones para con ella—. Creo que Sasuke ya te contó más de lo que debería y él no vino a que lo interrogaras… si no a pasar un rato _tranquilamente_ —le dijo seriamente.

—Cierto —la apoyó Amy—, será mejor pasar al comedor —agregó con una gran sonrisa. Le alegraba que su hija hubiese conocido a tan atractivo hombre, y sobre todo que llevaran una relación que prometía para mucho.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al comedor, el Uchiha guardó nota mental de agradecerle a su novia, por haberlo salvado de las garras de su padre.

Fujitaka se sentó a la cabeza, Amy a su derecha, Sakura a su izquierda y Sasuke a un costado de ella.

La cena transcurrió en relativa armonía; las conversaciones eran superfluas y un tanto animadas. Y por extraño que pareciera, Sasuke se sentía _bien_ al estar ahí, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar pero que no lo hacía sentir incomodo.

En cuanto la cena se vio finalizada; el matrimonio Haruno se despidió, pues cada año esa noche, se iban a uno de los templos que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Sakura tenía un par de años sin ir, así que Fujitaka la dejó en casa, con la condición de que se comportara debidamente.

En cuanto sus padres se fueron; Sakura logró relajarse y se dedicó a conversar con Sasuke. El Uchiha le preguntaba toda clase de cosas y ella contestaba animadamente, ó al menos, en las que no se sentía avergonzada.

Pasadas las once de la noche, el móvil del Uchiha comenzó a sonar, y en cuanto observó la pantalla, soltó un bufido.

—No estoy —le dijo fríamente.

—_¡Ja, ja. Muy gracioso teme!_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con la mirada fija en Sakura.

—_Pues quiero saber si te vienes a mi departamento, ¡Hinata-Chan cocinó un Ramen delicioso dattebayo!_ —le dijo eufóricamente.

—Hmph, no puedo —contestó. Sakura sonrió al escuchar la voz de Naruto, pues a pesar de la distancia, lograba escuchar sus gritos perfectamente.

—_¡No seas amargado teme!_ —se quejó el rubio.

—Estoy con Sakura —le dijo a sabiendas de que si no le decía la verdad, el joven Uzumaki no lo dejaría tranquilo.

—_¡Ah!_ —gritó—. _¡Espero que no le hagas nada malo teme!, ¡Sakura-Chan si estás por ahí, no te dejes seducir por este teme!_ —gritó aún más fuerte -si es que eso era posible-, Sakura sólo atinó a soltar una carcajada.

—¡¿Quieres guardar silencio usuratonkachi?! —farfulló molesto—. Te veré mañana —y sin más cortó la llamada—. Hmph, dobe.

—Pues creo que Naruto es muy divertido —comentó Sakura entre risas. El azabache rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco más del vino que había llevado.

—No sé como es que lo soporto —bufó.

—Porque es tú mejor amigo —contestó Sakura. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla—; ven, quiero mostrarte algo —le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Tú habitación? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el Uchiha.

—Ya quisieras —le dijo la chica.

Salieron de la sala y lo guió a la planta alta, atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron a otra puerta que tenía otras escaleras. Subieron rápidamente y la joven Haruno abrió la puerta que se encontraba después del último escalón, para después encender un interruptor de luz.

—Aquí es —le dijo caminando por el lugar. Era una pequeña habitación que en lugar de paredes, tenía vitrales y en el lugar del techo, tenía un gran tragaluz que le permitía ver las estrellas. Todo estaba repleto de flores y luces de colores—. Cuando nos mudamos aquí, mi padre la adornó para mí y dijo que este sería mi espacio privado y personal —explicó al tiempo en que se sentaba en un pequeño sofá que tenía en uno de los rincones.

—Es… _lindo_ —susurró. Se sentó junto a la chica y observó el cielo. Era como un pequeño jardín con paredes de cristal.

Sakura pegó su cuerpo al de Sasuke y cerró los ojos al tiempo en que llenaba sus pulmones del exquisito aroma del chico. El azabache en respuesta la envolvió con ambos brazos y respiró el perfume a cerezos.

—Gracias por estar aquí —murmuró Sakura contra el cuello del chico, logrando erizarle la piel—; no sabes que feliz me siento.

—Igual que yo —contestó Sasuke comenzado a acariciar la espalda de Sakura, quien depositó un corto beso en la fría piel. Se irguió un poco y continuó repartiendo pequeños besos; Sasuke decidió no quedarse atrás, así que la acercó más a él y se lanzó a devorar la cremosa piel expuesta de la chica.

Sus labios se buscaron instintivamente y rápidamente se unieron en un dulce beso. Se movían de manera lenta, saboreando el sabor del otro, disfrutando del momento.

Sasuke aferró sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y la colocó sobre él, quedando ella a horcadas. La joven Haruno enredó sus manos en las hebras azabaches y se decidió a intensificar el roce; pasó su lengua por los labios del Uchiha, para después morder ligeramente el labio inferior. Sasuke succionó su lengua con fuerza y exploró cada parte de esa cavidad.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, así que Sakura dejó su frente recargada en la de Sasuke. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aire que le hacía falta; el Uchiha menor nunca se veía tan afectado, a pesar de que sentía la misma necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

De repente el ruido de las casas contiguas y la serie de fuegos artificiales que adornaron el cielo, les avisaron que oficialmente era navidad.

La dueña de los ojos jade, se separó un poco más del chico y metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Esto es para ti —le dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja y abrió la pequeña caja; se encontró con un hermoso reloj con incrustaciones de oro, que tenía como tras fondo, una imagen del logotipo del cine… un sharingan. Lo sacó de la caja y lo giró, detrás de este, había una inscripción: _"No importa cuanto tiempo pase, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos"._

—Gracias —le dijo con gran sinceridad. Le había parecido un regalo sumamente hermoso—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que le pusieran el sharingan? —preguntó.

—Es un secreto —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hmph, Tengo uno para ti —murmuró rebuscando en su chamarra. Le entregó una pequeña bolsita de color negro con un moño rojo.

Sakura deslizó el listón y giró la bolsita para que saliera su contenido. Una hermosa cadena de oro, con un dije en forma de corazón cayó en la palma de su mano. Al frente tenía el grabado de una hoja de cerezo delineada de rosa y al reverso había una inscripción: _"Lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es mi corazón… por siempre". _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Sasuke —murmuró al tiempo en que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Te has convertido en lo más especial e importante en mi vida —le dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Sakura se separó y lo besó nuevamente; las pequeñas gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos, se escurrían entre sus labios, dándole un toque especialmente y raramente, dulce.

Se separaron escasamente.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. Caminó a un pequeño mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta y prendió el aparato de sonido—. Bailemos —le dijo al tiempo en que estiraba su mano y la música comenzaba a sonar.

Sasuke se levantó y rápidamente la rodeó por la cintura, en tanto Sakura enredaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

_So here we stand, In our secret place… __(Bueno aquí estamos, En nuestro lugar secreto)_

_With a sound of the crowd, So far away… __(Con el ruido de la muchedumbre muy lejos) _

_And you take my hand, And it feels like home… __(Y tú me tomas de la mano y se siente como la casa) _

_So let's take tonight, And never let go… __(Entonces tomemos esta noche y nunca nos vayamos)_

Se movían lentamente, tal y como el ritmo de la canción se los pedía… sus miradas se encontraban unidas por completo, simplemente perfecto.

_While dancing we'll kiss, Like there's no tomorrow… __(Mientras bailamos nos besaremos como si no hubiese un mañana) _

_As the stars sparkle down, Like a diamond ring... __(Las estrellas alumbran como un anillo de diamante)_

_I'll treasure this moment, Till we meet again… __(Atesoraré este momento hasta que nos encontremos otra vez) _

Acercaron sus labios y los unieron una vez más, lento y dulce.

_I just close my eyes… (Solo cierro mis ojos)_

_And you're in my dreams… __(Y tú estás en mis sueños)_

_Oh yes you are… (Oh si, tú eres)…_

—Te amo —le dijo Sakura rozando sus labios con los de él.

—Hmph… y yo —murmuró antes de atrapar sus rosados labios en otro beso.

… _The queen of my heart… __(La reina de mi corazón)_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Les gustó?

¡Ah! *suspiro* que lindo. Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y merezca que me regalen un review. Sé que me adelanté a navidad, pero la trama a sí va.

De nuevo les recuerdo que la canción que utilicé se llama: Queen of my heart y es de Westlife.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me fascina leerlos. Como ya saben, son mi mejor pago por escribir.

Les mando muchos saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Juguemos a besarnos

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi catorce, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**JUGUEMOS A BESARNOS**

.

El martes por la mañana, Naruto se encargó de abrir el cine. Ese día sería cuando se realizaría la fiesta navideña, por lo tanto, únicamente trabajarían hombres ya que les era más fácil cambiarse de ropa que a las mujeres.

Todos los empleados de ese cine, estaban citados en el complejo a las cinco de la tarde; ahí, un camión los recogería y los llevaría a donde se realizaría el evento, el cual sería en el centro de Tokio en un lugar llamado: Hoshinofuro.

Shikamaru y Neji llegarían al cine a la misma hora que los demás, para viajar en el mismo bus. Sasuke era el único que llegaría directamente al lugar del evento, ya que al ser el gerente general, debía encargarse de supervisar algunas cosas.

—o—o—o—

La joven Haruno terminó de secar su cabello y observó su reflejo en el gran espejo de su habitación.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó la Yamanaka. Sakura asintió y tomó asiento en el pequeño banco que estaba frente a su tocador.

Ino y Tenten se habían reunido en la casa de Sakura para arreglarse juntas, la rubia le prometió a su amiga ayudarla con su cabello mientras les contaba las novedades de su vida amorosa.

La castaña comenzó a probarse unos vestidos que Ino se ofreció a prestarle, en tanto la rubia se apresuraba con el cabello rosado de su amiga.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Cuáles son las novedades? —preguntó Tenten, mientras observaba dos vestidos color negro.

—Ayer ya no pude contárselos porque no las vi, y porque estaba demasiado feliz para hablar con alguien —explicó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura comenzó a imaginar de que hablaría, así que le cortó el rollo.

—Cerda —murmuró.

Hacía una semana, la rubia le había contado que cierto chico de cabellos negros le llamaba la atención, mucho más de lo que jamás llegó a imaginar. Le parecía un chico sumamente interesante, y en definitiva le gustaba… tanto que en una ocasión se atrevió a besarlo sin previo aviso.

—¡Bien! —bufó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó—; ayer por la tarde -como saben- me tocó cerrar, y también a… Sai. Como no había mucha gente, terminamos el cierre temprano, como a las doce de la noche. Todos comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa, en tanto yo me hacía tonta en el baño… cuando salí, ya sólo quedaba Shino, Shika, Sai y yo.

—No me digas que le pediste que te llevara a tú casa —comentó la castaña. La rubia asintió.

—Aunque también se ofreció a llevar a Shino. Por un rato me sentí frustrada porque pensé que no tendríamos tiempo a solas; pero como Shino vive más cerca del cine que yo, lo dejamos a él primero.

—_Gracias por traerme —murmuró Ino al tiempo en que esbozaba una sonrisa._

—_No es nada Ino —contestó el azabache sonriendo. La chica se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó observando a su amigo fijamente. Sai al sentirse observado se puso más nervioso, así que un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas._

—_Etto… Sai, yo… —comenzó la rubia tratando de hallar una explicación, sobre el beso que le dio._

—_No te preocupes… —murmuró el chico—, la verdad es que no me molestó — confesó mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el volante. Ino sonrió y un atisbó de felicidad comenzó a inundarla. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a acercarse al chico… Sai al sentir la cercanía de la rubia, se giró para observarla fijamente._

_Sus ojos se observaban, al estar así, sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Algo dentro de ellos comenzó a revolotear inquieto, su corazón aceleró su paso y la necesidad de besarse nuevamente, los golpeó con fuerza._

_El joven de cabellos negros colocó una mano en la mejilla de la chica; en cuanto hizo contacto con la suave piel de Ino, el temblor de sus manos se disipó. Toda la tranquilidad que no poseía en esos momentos, le llegó al tocarla. _

_No era del tipo de chico que conquistaba a muchas mujeres; de hecho luego de su decepción con Sakura, había decidido no intentar nada más con nadie… pero al desarrollar una fuerte amistad con Ino y al tener la oportunidad de probar sus labios, un poderoso sentimiento comenzaba a adueñarse de él._

_Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que sus labios llegaron a rozarse. Ino deslizó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y correspondió gustosa al roce. Ella siempre había sido del tipo de chica que lograba conquistar a cualquiera, jamás se sintió cohibida a la hora de hablar ó de insinuársele a un chico. Pero con Sai le pasaba algo diferente, cada que quería acercarse de más, sentía como su corazón se detenía y la respiración le faltaba. _

_Algo en su interior le decía que él se estaba convirtiendo en esa persona especial, que lograría adueñarse de su corazón. _

_Y algo parecido sentía Sai; su corazón tenía muchos años sin latir de esa manera, y ahora que lo sentía de nuevo, le alegraba._

_Se separaron debido a la falta de aire y se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos nuevamente. _

—_Creo que es hora de que… me vaya —murmuró la Yamanaka._

—_Si. Nos veremos mañana —contestó nerviosamente._

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Tenten—. Es tan… lindo.

—Lo sé —reafirmó Ino.

—Estás enamorada cerda — e dijo Sakura—; pesé que jamás pasaría —completó a forma de broma.

—Oye —dijo pegándole en el hombro con el cepillo—, es que Sai es… _diferente_ —comentó soltando un gran suspiro—, y me gusta.

—Me alegro por ti —le dijeron al unísono sus amigas.

Luego de platicar un poco más; las tres se colocaron sus respectivos vestidos, los demás accesorios y quedaron listas. Tomaron sus abrigos, las invitaciones y salieron de la casa Haruno para encaminarse al cine. El padre de Sakura, se ofreció a llevarlas, así que no tuvieron que caminar por la calle con su lujosa vestimenta.

—o—o—o—

Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde y casi todos estaban listos. Las chicas se adentraron a la gerencia para dejar un par de cosas en su locker, para después ayudar ó conversar con las otras chicas que aún no estaban listas.

Sakura escuchó un par de maldiciones y giró el rostro para observar al pelirrojo batallar con su corbata, sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó amablemente. Gaara levantó la vista y se quedó boquiabierto al verla; Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido color negro sin tirantes tipo strapless que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla color negro y que en la cintura lleva una cinta con un moño del lado izquierdo, donde se despliega una abertura a lo largo del vestido, dejando ver una tela color blanco. Llevaba el cabello peinado con algunos rizos, un poco de maquillaje y un abrigo negro a juego.

—Estás… linda —murmuró.

—Gracias —contestó ruborizada—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó acercando sus manos a la corbata negra del chico. El pelirrojo asintió y Sakura comenzó a anudarle la corbata.

— Listo — le dijo unos segundos después. El pelirrojo observó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de su locker y le agradeció.

—Esto de las corbatas no es lo mío —aceptó con un poco de vergüenza.

—Pues yo aprendí, porque en la preparatoria llevaba una —comentó la joven Haruno—. Bueno, es hora de irnos —le dijo girándose para caminar a la salida.

El pelirrojo tomó su invitación y cerró su locker, para después caminar detrás de la chica. Se situó a su lado y le preguntó que tal había estado su lunes, a lo que ella contestó que realmente bien. Le contó que había tenido tiempo de hacer un par de pendientes, como ordenar su cuarto y descansar.

Luego Gaara le contó que él había hecho más ó menos lo mismo en su casa.

Todo el mundo comenzó a acomodarse en el bus; Tenten se sentó junto a Sakura, mientras que Ino se sentó con Sai en los asientos contiguos.

El joven Nara tomó una carpeta y comenzó a pasar lista, para verificar que todos estuviesen presentes. Una vez que terminó, se sentó en su lugar, el cual estaba al frente y cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una siesta… en eso estaba, cuando la voz del rubio inundó el lugar.

—Como el camino es muy largo 'ttebayo; vamos a jugar algo para pasar el rato —comentó alegremente. Les mostró una bolsa negra pequeña y les explicó las reglas—. Todos deberán colocar dentro de la bolsa algún objeto que sea de ustedes, y una vez que todos hayan puesto algo… yo sacaré uno y se los mostraré. El dueño de ese objeto deberá besar a quien yo le diga, por el tiempo que sea equivalente a su edad en segundos. Y luego esa persona tomará el objeto de alguien más y así sucesivamente —finalizó con una sonrisa. Shikamaru bufó y negó con la cabeza al igual que Neji, en tanto todo el mundo murmuraba por lo bajo.

El rubio pasó por los asientos de todos y recibió cada uno de los objetos. Una vez que todo el mundo depositó algo, se situó en el centro y metió la mano en la bolsa, y sacó un pequeño lápiz labial. La sueña de dicho artículo levantó la mano, y el rubio le impuso su "castigo".

El juego comenzó a evolucionar lentamente, ya que muchos emitían quejas ó se demoraban un poco más de lo que deberían con su "beso".

Veinte minutos después, Kiba sacó un palillo chino negro. Tenten se sonrojó al ver que era de ella, y con toda la pena del mundo levantó la mano.

El rubio le pasó su palillo en tanto Kiba sonreía al pensar a quien le pondría de pareja.

—Tenten — inició—. Tendrás que besar por tu edad en segundos a… ¡Neji! — exclamó sonriente. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se incrementó. Neji se quedó sin expresión alguna… no comprendía porque tenía que participar en ese estúpido juego.

La castaña se levantó y se acercó al lugar del joven Hyuga; todo el mundo murmuraba y esperaba ansioso ver ese beso. El rostro de Tenten parecía farolito navideño, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del pecho… por fin uno de sus sueños estaba por hacerse realidad. Para ninguna de sus amigas era un secreto que Neji le gustaba muchísimo.

Los ojos perlados del chico la observaron fijamente, ella se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Al contacto, Neji sintió como un cosquilleo lo recorría… el beso le estaba gustando y eso tenía mucho que no le pasaba.

Se separaron y la chica volvió a su lugar. El joven Hyuga esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos… quizá el juego no era tan estúpido después de todo.

Tenten tomó de la bolsa negra un brillo color rojo y sonrió al reconocerlo.

—Ino —le dijo la castaña entregándoselo—, quiero que beses a… —fingió pasar sus ojos por varios de los chicos y sonrió—. ¡Sai!, por diecinueve segundos —el rostro de ambos se cubrió de un fuerte rubor. Sai se giró y le sonrió antes de acercarse y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Una vez que los diecinueve segundos terminaron, se separaron; Sai tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, en tanto Ino se mordía el labio. Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga.

Ino soltó un suspiro y metió su mano a la bolsa negra… un segundo después, sacó una pulsera de plata.

—Sakura —le dijo entregándosela. La joven de cabellos rosados sintió una opresión en el pecho, era una pena que Sasuke no estuviese ahí para besarla. Ino sonrió y observó a los chicos presentes—. Deberás besar a Gaara por tu edad en segundos.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, Sakura bufó un par de maldiciones y se acercó a su amigo. _Es solo un juego_… se repitió mentalmente.

Esperaba que el Uchiha menor no se enterara de lo que estaba por pasar. Chocó sus labios con los de su amigo sin ir más allá, y diecinueve segundos después se separó y volvió a su lugar.

El juego continuó hasta que todos los objetos de la bolsa se terminaron, por suerte, unos minutos más tarde el bus llegó al Hoshinofuro y todo el mundo pudo salir.

Sus gerentes los guiaron al interior, donde les pidieron sus invitaciones y sus credenciales del cine. El lugar era bastante grande, los pasaron a un lugar donde se estaba sirviendo la cena, para que después de comer, los llevaran al salón contiguo donde había grandes espacios para bailar.

Todo estaba repleto de personas; una vez que cenaron, los llevaron al lugar que se les había asignado y les sirvieron algo de tomar. Era un centro nocturno sumamente exclusivo, que Cinemas Sharingan había alquilado para celebrar su fiesta de fin de año.

Los demás cines fueron acomodándose conforme llegaban; todo el lugar estaba iluminado por luces de tonalidades color: azul, verde, rojo… que le daban un toque de intimidad al local.

Un rato más tarde, el presidente de Cinemas Sharingan: Uchiha Itachi, se subió al escenario para inaugurar el evento y agradecer la presencia de todo el mundo. Y una vez que finalizó, el grupo musical invitado apareció en el escenario.

Sakura buscó con la mirada a su novio, pero localizarlo entre tantas personas le parecía toda una proeza.

Del otro lado del lugar, Sasuke trataba de finalizar una conversación con su hermano, para poder ir en busca de su novia. Sabía que no podían verlos juntos más de lo normal, pero esperaba poder verla y quizá… besarla a escondidas.

Se despidió de Itachi y fue en busca del lugar donde sabía que encontraría a sus empleados. En el camino se topó a Naruto con Hinata, no se detuvo a saludarlo si quiera, ya que parecía bastante entretenido contándole algo a su novia. En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado justo camino a la fiesta del año anterior.

_¡Hmph! _Sintió un golpe de furia invadirlo. Conocía al rubio, y sabía cuanto le encantaba su estúpido juego de los besos. Pero lo que lo enfurecía, era el hecho de imaginar que alguien se había atrevido a besar a _su_ novia.

Afinó la vista y observó a Sakura cantar con sus amigas. Se mantuvo observando a lo lejos hasta que Ino y Tenten dejaron sola a su novia; entonces se acercó y fingió saludarla, cuando en realidad le pedía que lo siguiera.

Sakura mordió su labio y lo siguió entre la multitud. Atravesaron el lugar sin que nadie reparara en sus presencias, observó como Sasuke se metía a una pequeña habitación que parecía ser un armario ó algo parecido. Observó a su alrededor y nadie los miraba, pues ya se habían alejado bastante y estaban en un pasillo muy poco transitado.

Respiró profundamente con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa y se metió en el pequeño cuarto. Cerró la puerta y todo quedó en total oscuridad.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó al oído Sasuke al tiempo en que la sujetaba de la cintura.

—Pues… —comenzó ella a modo de juego—, no mucho —mintió a sabiendas de que lo extrañaba a cada momento.

—Hmph, bueno —la soltó y al instante Sakura lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No te hagas el importante Uchiha —lo reprendió la joven Haruno. Y segundos después unieron sus labios en un demandante beso.

Un rato después se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba era el bullicio del exterior: gente hablando y música.

—¿Qué tal el viaje en bus? —preguntó el azabache de repente. Sakura no pudo evitar tensarse en su lugar.

—Pues… bien —farfulló.

—Hmph. ¿A quién besaste? —la dueña de la melena rosada lo miro y se mordió el labio.

—No es importante Sasuke, fue solo un tonto juego… —explicó mientras acariciaba sus hebras azabaches.

—Mataré a Naruto por esto —bufó.

—¿Por qué no mejor me besas? —sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke la miró y obedeció, pero de cualquier manera ya se encargaría de poner en su lugar a cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Unos minutos después, salieron del armario y regresaron al salón principal. Aunque no lo desearan se vieron en la necesidad de separarse; el Uchiha menor buscó con la mirada a Naruto y lo encontró cerca de la barra con Hinata. Estaba por acercarse cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco, lo sacó y observó quien lo llamaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras se alejaba lo más posible de ruido.

—_Ya quedó todo listo_ —informó la persona del otro lado de la línea.

—Hmph. Justo a tiempo —comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—_¡Vaya manera de agradecer las cosas Sasuke!_ —exclamó—. _Me debes un par de favores por esto _—completó la mujer.

—Como sea —bufó—, nos vemos luego Karin.

—_¡Suerte Sasuke-Kun!_ —y cortó la llamada.

Sonrió y guardó su móvil, esa noche todavía no comenzaba para él. Caminó de regreso a la barra, todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con su hiperactivo amigo.

Se detuvo a un lado de él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa teme? — e preguntó sonriente.

—Bus. Juego. Sakura. Estás muerto… ¿te suena? —le dijo muy cerca de su rostro. El rubio rió nerviosamente y se alejó un poco.

—Teme… todo fue un juego dattebayo, no hay porque… exagerar —explicó retrocediendo otro paso.

—Hmph —entrecerró los ojos y lo observó retroceder otro paso.

—¿Si te cuento los detalles me dejaras tranquilo 'ttebayo? —preguntó esperanzado. Sasuke pareció meditarlo y negó con la cabeza.

_¡Es mi fin dattebayo!_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Les tengo una noticia… el siguiente capi es: ¡lemon!

Agradezco todos sus Reviews, me alegra mucho que el fic les siga gustando. Y espero que este haya valido la pena, para que me dejen un comentario.

Me despido y nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Una gran noche

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi quince, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU y lemon.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UNA GRAN NOCHE**

.

Naruto agitó los brazos exageradamente frente a su cuerpo, para tratar que Sasuke no se acercara a él. Podía intuir el motivo por el cual, el Uchiha lo asechaba de manera amenazante.

—Teme —comenzó con voz temblorosa—. No hay porque exagerar las cosas… dattebayo… solo fue un _jueguito_ —dijo tratando de restarle importancia, al tiempo en que retrocedía un poco.

—¿Jueguito? —repitió entrecerrando los ojos. Hinata los observaba con un poco de nerviosismo, no comprendía porque el Uchiha se ponía de esa manera, ¿acaso existía algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo?

—Sasuke-Kun… ¿Por qué tan molesto? —intervino tratando de no sonar tan tímida. El azabache la observó por una fracción de segundo y relajó la postura.

—Porque es ridículo que el dobe siga realizando esa estupidez, como cuando teníamos dieciocho —explicó fríamente. Se acercó a la barra y tomó una cerveza; ahora más que nunca la necesitaba para relajarse y disipar su furia.

—Pero no es para mi entretenimiento teme, si no para los chavos 'ttebayo… sólo es una pequeña distracción —explicó el rubio un poco más tranquilo, pues ahora que su novia había intervenido, ya no temía tanto por su vida. El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada y se terminó la cerveza de golpe.

—Ya hablaremos después usuratonkachi —le dijo antes de ir en busca de su hermano.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Itachi para comentarle que no podría quedarse hasta el final del evento, la melena rosada entró en su campo de visión logrando que se detuviera de golpe.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al tiempo en que su ira se incrementaba. _Ya me encargaré de ese pelirrojo…_

—o—o—o—

Sakura se terminó su tercera copa de "mezcla especial" y se sentó en el pequeño banco. Sus amigas se encontraban bailando animadamente, en tanto ella descansaba.

Entonces decidió buscar con la mirada a cierto chico de cabellos rojizos y lo divisó sentado solo en uno de los sofás. Sintió un poco de pena por su amigo, así que se levantó para invitarlo a bailar, después de todo no podía permitir que se aburriera en una fiesta como esa.

—¿Gaara? —lo llamó al ver que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados. El aludido abrió los ojos y los posó sobre ella—. ¿Bailas? —preguntó esperanzada en obtener una repuesta positiva.

El chico lo sopesó por unos segundos y decidió aceptar. Se puso de pie y caminó con ella a la pista de baile… se colocaron frente a frente y comenzaron a bailar. La joven Haruno realmente se divertía, por que le hacía constantes burlas a su amigo por no saber bailar muy bien, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo gruñía ante los comentarios de su amiga.

Justo cuando estaba por terminar la canción un extraño e inusual escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta. Era como si alguien la estuviese observando con _demasiado_ interés; tragó saliva y desvió la vista hacía su izquierda, donde se topó con unos ojos negros que parecían destellar furia.

_Sasuke… _

Tragó saliva nuevamente y sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrerla. _¡Esto no puede ser bueno!_

Fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el pelirrojo y le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Por qué no tomamos algo?, me siento sumamente sedienta —le dijo separándose de él y caminando hacía su mesa. Gaara no dijo nada y la siguió en silencio.

La joven Haruno tomó otra copa de _mezcla especial_ y se la bebió de golpe. _¡Kamisama!, espero que Sasuke no se vaya a enojar solo por esto, digo no es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. _Dejó la copa en la mesa y observó al pelirrojo quien la miraba incrédulo.

—¿Mucha sed? —le preguntó el chico al verla beber tremendas cantidades de alcohol de golpe.

—Si —balbuceó—. Ahora vengo, voy al… baño —le dijo antes de pasar a un costado de él y caminar en busca de los sanitarios.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar y halló lo que buscaba. Abrió la gran puerta y caminó hacía los lavamanos, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en el rostro con las manos.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan celoso?!_

Cerró el grifo y soltó un gran suspiro. Llevó sus manos frías a su cuello y observó su reflejo en el espejo del lugar; se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Una vez que estuvo un poco más tranquila, regresó a su mesa y tomó su bolso para sacar su brillo y poder retocarse los labios. En ese instante su móvil vibró por unos segundos, logrando pegarle un susto. Tomó el aparato y lo abrió para leer el mensaje de texto que le acababa de llegar.

"_Te veo afuera en dos minutos"_

Frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje de Sasuke, pero decidió hacerle caso y no provocar más su furia. Caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Ino y le susurró que se iría con Sasuke, para después regresar y tomar sus cosas y encaminarse a la salida.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada principal se colocó su abrigo y les sonrió débilmente a los gerentes que estaban a cargo de vigilar las entradas. Salió y buscó con la mirada al azabache, observó para ambos lados y lo ubicó casi en la esquina del lado izquierdo. Se apresuró a llegar con él y lo fulminó con la mirada en el acto.

—¿Se puede saber porqué tengo que dejar la fiesta, si aún le falta bastante? —preguntó deteniéndose frente al Uchiha.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le dijo al tiempo en que le abría la puerta del copiloto. La joven Haruno soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento.

Mientras Sasuke conducía con rapidez, Sakura intentaba averiguar hacía donde se dirigían, pero no logró sacarle nada de información. Por lo tanto, se dedicó a conversar de otros temas con él. Veinte minutos más tarde el coche se detuvo frente a una casa que le era bastante familiar a Sakura.

—¿Qué hacemos en tú casa? —preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —le dijo antes de bajarse para abrirle la puerta a ella. Cerró el coche y caminaron hacía la entrada principal de la residencia. Sasuke sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, la joven Haruno asomó la cabeza y se quedó boquiabierta al verla.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo: rosas de varios colores, claveles, margaritas, tulipanes, cerezos y de varios tipos más. Y no solo eso, además, estaba completamente amueblada y tenía pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban lo mismo que una vela.

Bajó la vista y observó que en las escaleras había un camino con pétalos de rosa roja, y estaba igualmente iluminado por pequeñas lámparas.

—Es… hermoso —murmuró sorprendida.

—No tanto como tú —susurró el Uchiha en su oído. Se giró para quedar frente a él y se paró de puntitas para besarlo. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, ni en el mejor de sus sueños imaginó que Sasuke pudiese llegar a hacer todo eso por ella. Enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello del azabache para acercarlo más a ella, así como él aferraba sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la dueña de los ojos jade.

Cuando el beso comenzó a robarles el aire, se separaron y el Uchiha la guió a uno de los sofás. Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y la sentó, para después pedirle que cerrara los ojos y no hiciera trampa.

—Confía en mí —le susurró al oído antes de que ella replicara algo. Depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello logrando que la piel se le erizara por completo. Después se alejó un poco de ella para quitarse el saco y la corbata, y a continuación se acercó a la mesa de centro donde reposaban dos pequeños contenedores de cristal, una botella de champaña y dos copas. Tomó primero los dos contenedores y los colocó cerca de Sakura; para enseguida descorchar la botella y servir el burbujeante líquido en ambas copas.

La joven Haruno tenía los nervios a flor de piel, deseaba poder abrir los ojos y ver lo que su novio hacía, pero las dos veces que lo intentó el Uchiha la pilló y la reprendió, así que no tuvo más remedio que permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después, sintió como el azabache se sentaba a su derecha y se acercaba a su oído.

—Prueba —le susurró de una manera que le erizó hasta el más ínfimo bello de la piel. Justo en ese momento sus labios rozaron con algo de cristal, entreabrió la boca y dejó que al líquido frío entrar. El Uchiha le retiró la copa y tomó una fresa de uno de los contenedores de cristal y la sumergió en el chocolate que permanecía en el otro contenedor. Él no era amante de las cosas dulces y mucho menos del chocolate; pero sabía que a Sakura le fascinaba. Le acercó la fresa y le volvió a pedir que probara.

El chocolate mezclado con la fresa y el antiguo sabor a champaña, provocaron en ella un sabor delicioso que le encantó. El Uchiha volvió a sumergir la fresa en el chocolate y se la volvió a poner en la boca, para después pedirle que bebiera más del líquido burbujeante.

Sakura estaba más que ruborizada, sentía un poco de vergüenza, nervios, pero sobre todo… _excitación_. Cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos lanzarse sobre el Uchiha y comérselo a besos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke después de retirarle un trozo de fresa.

—Mucho —susurró. El azabache se acercó a la boca de su novia y pasó su lengua por sus labios retirando los restos de chocolate. Al sentir la calida lengua de Sasuke, Sakura no pudo resistir más y abrió la boca para introducirla a su cavidad. Enredó sus manos en el cabello azabache y buscó intensificar el beso… unos segundos más tarde se separaron para recuperar el aire que reclamaban sus pulmones.

—Delicioso —murmuró Sasuke formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, la joven Haruno abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarlos.

Caminaron hacia la escalera, donde continuaba el camino de pétalos de rosa. Subieron lentamente hasta llegar al interior de la habitación; Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la cama repleta de pétalos de flores de cerezo. La iluminación estaba tenue, puesto que también había pequeñas lámparas en forma de vela que le daban un toque más íntimo y romántico al lugar.

—Sasuke… —murmuró—. Esto es… —y se quedó callada tratando de buscar en su mente la palabra correcta.

—Sólo lo que mereces —susurró en su oído al tiempo en que deslizaba sus manos por los brazos desnudos de su novia. Todo en ella vibraba, cada caricia de Sasuke era como una llama ardiente, su sexo palpitaba tanto que dolía. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su novio en su cuello, en tanto sus manos se ocupaban de deshacerse del vestido.

En cuanto sintió que la estorbosa prenda se deslizaba por su cuerpo, ahogó un gemido al sentir las frías manos del azabache sobre sus senos desnudos. Su corazón golpeteó con más fuerza ante las caricias y los besos que estaba recibiendo.

El Uchiha la giró para besarla en los labios, en tanto ella le desabotonaba la camisa de manera rápida y torpe. En cuanto se deshizo de la prenda, acarició el perfecto torso que antes ya había tenido el privilegio de tocar. Deslizó sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón para también despojarlo de él.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Sasuke terminó de quitarse el pantalón para arrojarlo lejos. Levantó ligeramente a Sakura y la dejó sobre la cama, para después posarse sobre ella y comenzar a besar sus senos. La joven Haruno soltó un gemido y acarició toda la piel que estaba a su paso, la erección de Sasuke rozaba su cuerpo y deseaba poder sentirlo de una vez dentro de ella.

La lengua del azabache se dio a la tarea de endurecer —aún más— los pezones de Sakura. Succionó y mordió arrancándole grandes gemidos, y de pronto le pareció el mejor sonido que jamás creyó escuchar. Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de su novia hasta llegar a las bragas y deslizarlas para que pudiese acariciar lo que tanto deseaba.

En cuanto la dueña de la melena rosada sintió la mano del Uchiha acariciar su húmedo sexo soltó otro fuerte gemido, ambos estaban tan excitados que lo único que deseaban era fundirse en uno solo de una vez, como habían querido hace tanto tiempo. Al sentir uno de los dedos de Sasuke dentro de ella, enterró sus uñas en la espalda y gimió su nombre. En respuesta él introdujo otro dedo y dejó sus senos para besarla con toda la pasión que estaba experimentando.

Sasuke rompió el beso unos segundos más tarde y se alejó para terminar de deshacerse de las bragas y de sus estorbosos boxers. En cuanto Sakura observó la erección del azabache se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó con fuerza las sabanas, sintiendo entre sus dedos algunos suaves pétalos de cerezo.

El Uchiha tomó uno de los preservativos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y se lo colocó; se posicionó sobre la entrada de Sakura y la embistió de golpe. Sakura mordió su labio con fuerza, hasta ese momento se sintió completa. Jamás imaginó sentirse de la manera en la que estaba en ese instante, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Sasuke y lo acarició en tanto sus piernas se enrollaban en la cadera de su novio para acercarlo más a ella. El Uchiha gruñó ante la deliciosa sensación, era la primera vez que sentía completo, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, logró hacerlo gruñir de placer como Sakura lo estaba haciendo.

Su corazón golpeteó con más fuerza, brindándole la respuesta que tanto se había negado a aceptar. Continuó embistiéndola con fuerza, y en respuesta Sakura gemía su nombre y lo acariciaba. Acarició toda la piel a su paso y entonces sintió lo afortunado que era por poder disfrutar de ella. Aceleró los movimientos al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Sakura se contraían, soltó un gemido y en el momento en el que escuchó su nombre y las uñas de Sakura clavarse con más fuerza, supo que ella había llegado.

Un par de embestidas más y fue su turno de explotar… el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en años. Se dejó caer sobre Sakura y le dio un cortó beso en los labios, con su mano retiró un mechón de cabello rosado de su frente y la observó fijamente a los ojos.

—Jamás pensé decir esto —murmuró con voz ronca y entrecortada. —Pero… Te Amo demasiado.

Un golpe de calidez inundó a Sakura y su felicidad incrementó, definitivamente Sasuke nunca terminaría de sorprenderla. Claro que le había dicho que también sentía lo mismo que ella, pero hasta ese momento no le había dicho las palabras textualmente, y eso la llenó de alegría.

—También Te Amo —le dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

—o—o—o—

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y todo el mundo caminaba como zombis en el cine. Habían llegado pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y ahora, todos los que tuvieron que abrir, se encontraban más dormidos que despiertos y con ansias de cafeína.

Sakura se mojó el rostro y trató de mantenerse despierta. A penas había logrado dormir dos horas y se sentía fatal; todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se acostara a dormir.

Terminó de poner en marcha la última película de la primera ronda del día y se dejó caer en el frío piso; soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Te enfermarás, el piso está muy frío —le dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

—Gaara —murmuró—. Lo siento, pero es que estoy muerta —confesó caminando hacía las escaleras que llevaban al primer proyector. El pelirrojo la siguió y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—¿Una mala noche? —preguntó el chico. Las imágenes regresaron a la mente de Sakura y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Pues… no, pero no logré dormir nada —contestó recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha, la cual reposaba en su pierna.

—Pues ve a dormir a la bodega un poco, yo puedo quedarme a cargo un rato —le dijo con amabilidad.

—¿No te molestaría?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces iré a dormir una hora —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Gracias Gaara, eres el mejor amigo del mundo —finalizó antes de encaminarse hacía la bodega donde guardaban todo el material de su área.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y por fin el turno de Sakura finalizó. Una vez que se cambió de ropa, se despidió de Shikamaru y salió de la gerencia. A penas si había cerrado la puerta, cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba de la mano hacia el interior de un pequeño cuarto de limpieza que estaba a un lado.

—¿Pero qué…? —no terminó de preguntar debido a que unos fríos y finos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, mientras sentía como su espalda chocaba con la pared.

Al instante reconoció al dueño de esos labios que se movían con insistencia sobre los de ella.

_Sasuke… _

Sus labios se movían de manera intensa sobre los de ella, definitivamente besaba bastante bien, y era algo que Sakura no podía negar. Segundos después la falta de aire logró separarlos ligeramente, y en el momento en el que el aire llegó a sus pulmones, Sakura pareció reaccionar.

—Alguien podría vernos —susurró.

—Hmph. Nadie nos verá —aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba demasiado impaciente por hacerla suya de nuevo, que ni si quiera le importaba lo que pudiera pasar en esos momentos.

—Pero y si alguien entra…

—Molesta —susurró el Uchiha antes de besarla nuevamente.

—¡¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?! —preguntó alguien que acababa de abrir la puerta, al instante ambos se separaron y fijaron sus ojos en la persona que los acababa de descubrir.

_¡Shannaro, sabía que esto era peligroso!_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo que hizo algo de calor, no?

Me siento terrible por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido demasiados problemas personales que me impedían escribir. Espero que me perdonen y que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Como siempre agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz ^^ Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Por cierto, ahora que ya terminó mi historia de ¿primos?, acabo de subir una nueva que se llama: **Irremediablemente Juntos**. Es un sasusaku que espero les guste y que me encantaría que le diesen una leída para que me digan que les parece.

Bueno, me despido y nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Cambios

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi dieciséis, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**CAMBIOS**

.

—¡¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?! —preguntó alguien que acababa de abrir la puerta, al instante ambos se separaron y fijaron sus ojos en la persona que los acababa de descubrir.

_¡Shannaro, sabía que esto era peligroso!_

—Si no hubiese sido yo, ya estarían muertos —les dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

—Hmph.

—La cerda tiene razón, te dije que sería peligroso —le dijo la joven Haruno al azabache.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Sasuke a Ino.

—Vine a buscar una cubeta —respondió tomando dicho objeto—, y les recomiendo que la siguiente vez, se busquen un lugar más _privado_. —y sin más, salió del pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron y en pago a su vergüenza, le dio un golpe a su novio en el estomago.

—¿Por qué el golpe? —preguntó llevando su mano a la zona afectada.

—Por irresponsable —contestó—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de la cerda, hubiese abierto Neji ó Shikamaru ó alguien más?

—Exagerada.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa, muero de sueño —le dijo saliendo del pequeño cuarto, no sin antes verificar que nadie los observaba. Sasuke salió tras ella y se dio cuenta que todo estaba vacío.

—Descansa, te veré más tarde —le dijo. Y un segundo después le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—¡Sasuke! —murmuró dando un paso hacía atrás. El Uchiha parecía divertido por la situación, así que Sakura le mostró la lengua, como niña pequeña y después caminó a la salida.

El Uchiha menor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se metió a la gerencia. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y se sentía realmente bien; se metió a su oficina y se dispuso a revisar los costos. En eso estaba, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y observó que se trataba de su hermano.

—¿Si? —preguntó con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Cómo estás hermanito? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor por el otro lado de la línea.

—Con mucho trabajo, ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Te tengo una buena noticia —le dijo con un tono de voz neutral. Sasuke apartó la vista del ordenador y la fijó en otro punto de la oficina.

—¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó. Algo le decía que no era tan buena noticia, como Itachi decía.

—o—o—o—

La joven Haruno abrió los ojos y ahogó un bostezo, se frotó los ojos con las manos y observó la hora. Eran las ocho de la noche, así que se puso de pie para cenar algo antes de volver a dormir.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una oscuridad total, encendió la luz de la cocina y se acercó a la nevera.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomando una hoja que estaba sobre puesta en la superficie del refrigerador.

"_Sakura: Tu padre y yo salimos a dar una vuelta, como estabas dormida no quisimos despertarte, pero te dejé comida en el microondas. Nos veremos en la noche."_

Soltó un suspiro y caminó al micro para encenderlo y calentar su comida. Mientras esperaba, el timbre de la casa resonó por todo el lugar; hizo una mueca y se arrastró hasta la entrada principal.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha menor de pie frente a ella.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¿Estabas dormida? — e preguntó luego de que le diera un beso en los labios.

—Si, ¿por?

—Es que tienes el cabello hecho un lío —se burló pasando su mano derecha por la desordenada melena rosada. Sakura le quitó su mano y se lo peinó un poco.

—Olvida mi cabello —dijo al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Quieres cenar algo?

—Claro.

La joven Haruno se encaminó a la cocina y Sasuke la siguió en silencio. Aún estaba pensando en como darle la noticia a su novia; Sakura tomó dos platos de uno de los estantes, dos vasos y los acomodó en lo que la comida terminaba de calentarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura. El Uchiha asintió—, es que luces algo preocupado.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, mejor cenemos.

La dueña de los ojos jade asintió y se encaminó al horno para apagarlo y servir la comida. En cuanto dejó ambas raciones de comida sobre la mesa del comedor, le indicó a Sasuke que se lavara las manos y tomara asiento. El chico obedeció y -luego de lavarse las manos-, tomó asiento a un lado de su novia.

—¿Tú cocinaste? —preguntó tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Mi madre —el azabache probó el primer bocado, seguido de Sakura.

—No está mal —murmuró. Continuaron comiendo en relativa tranquilidad, pero la joven Haruno se sentía intranquila por el comportamiento de Sasuke, le parecía que algo le ocultaba y quería saber que era.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Sakura recogió los platos sucios y los llevó al lavaplatos. Sasuke le ayudó a escombrar el comedor y una vez que terminó, se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla mientras lavaba lo que habían utilizado. Sakura se relajó un poco cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre su cuello, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó enjabonando los platos. El Uchiha entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le ayudó a enjabonar los cubiertos faltantes, la sensación que ambos sentían al estar de ese modo era tan especial, que jamás imaginaron que una simple acción como esa los excitara. Terminaron de enjuagar todo, y colocaron los trastos en el escurridor que estaba a un lado.

Sasuke cerró el grifo y volvió a besar el cuello de su novia, la cual soltó un suspiro. Se giró y atrapó los labios del azabache en un beso intenso, enredó sus manos en el cabello del chico y continuó disfrutando de las sensaciones que Sasuke le provocaba.

Unos segundos después, se separaron debido a la falta de aire y Sakura recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

—¿Ya me dirás lo que pasa? —preguntó al tiempo en que bajaba sus manos y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Itachi llamó esta tarde —comenzó con tranquilidad—, y me comunicó un par de cosas.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó separando su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Algo así… —respondió—. Primero; me indicó que me toca supervisar la apertura de un nuevo complejo, así que debo partir mañana a Osaka.

—¿Osaka?, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —cuestionó con un deje de tristeza.

—Dos semanas. Y lo segundo es que… mis padres están organizando una cena para fin de año, y tengo que estar ahí —explicó con el ceño fruncido—. Lo que significa que no te veré esa noche tampoco.

—¿Irás solo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Con Karin; únicamente para que les comuniquemos del divorcio. Me encantaría poder llevarte, pero aún no nos podemos arriesgar a que Itachi lo sepa —le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—Lo sé —murmuró haciendo un mohín—. Te extrañaré mucho.

—Y yo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y trataron de grabar el momento en sus mentes. Se separaron ligeramente y Sakura le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—Quiero pasar esta noche contigo —le susurró aún rozando sus labios.

—Hmph. Esperaba que lo pidieras —contestó antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacía la salida.

—o—o—o—

Los siguientes dos días, Sakura se la pasó sumida en la nostalgia, extrañaba muchísimo al Uchiha y eso que aún le faltaban bastantes días por esperar.

El sábado, que era fin de año, se encontraba en el cine terminando su turno. Debido a que había descansado la víspera de navidad, ahora le tocaba trabajar. Esa noche no había prácticamente nada de gente en el cine, por lo tanto los que se encontraban en la dulcería y áreas aledañas, prácticamente tenían su cierre terminado. Eran las nueve de la noche y únicamente esperaban a que la última función diese inicio para poder terminar de lavar e irse a sus casas. Sakura, por otra parte, no sentía gran diferencia ya que igual tenía que proyectar las películas en las salas correspondientes.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó el pelirrojo al tiempo en que se sentaba a un costado de ella, en las escaleras.

—Es solo que… extraño mucho a… una persona —contestó con la vista fija en el piso.

—Hmph —prefirió no decir nada más, ya que ese tipo de cosas no eran muy lo suyo.

Sakura optó por preguntarle otras cosas, para así no aburrirse por completo. Pasadas las diez de la noche, la última película terminó, así que limpió todo y apagó las luces. Bajó a registrar su hora de salida y a cambiarse de ropa; una vez que estuvo lista, se despidió de Shikamaru y salió en compañía de Gaara.

Mientras caminaban hacía la entrada principal del cine, el móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo sacó y se decepcionó un poco al ver que se trataba de Ino.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —preguntó con un tono de pesadez. Puesto que ella esperaba que fuese Sasuke y no su amiga.

—_¡No te emociones tanto de hablar conmigo frentona! _—le recriminó a modo de broma.

—Perdón cerda, ¿Qué pasó?

—_Te hablo para recordarte que hoy es la fiesta en casa de Tenten, y no puedes faltar_—Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida—. _Y no importa cuan triste estés, ¡ánimo frentona!, que Sasuke está de viaje más no muerto._

—¡Cerda! —exclamó—. Bien… iré.

—_Te esperamos_ —y sin más cortó la comunicación. Guardó su móvil en su chamarra y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Si, ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta en casa de Tenten? —le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la motocicleta del chico.

—Supongo —contestó no muy seguro. Ambos se subieron a la moto y se encaminaron a la casa de la castaña.

Sakura le indicó al pelirrojo el camino y en diez minutos estuvieron frente a la casa de la chica. Se quitó el pequeño casco negro y se lo entregó a Gaara para que lo guardara. Mientras esperaba a que el chico terminara, su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente, su corazón dio un vuelco y lo sacó rápidamente. Al ver que era Sasuke, le pidió a Gaara que se adelantara y le dijo que ahora lo alcanzaba.

—¡Hola Sasuke! —lo saludó, una vez que se cercioró que el pelirrojo no la escuchaba.

—_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_ —en cuanto Sakura escuchó su voz, toda su piel se le erizó.

—Extrañándote, ¿Y tú? —le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Igual que tú _—contestó—. _¿Qué tal tú noche?_

—Pues… un tanto aburrida, estoy apunto de entrar a la casa de Tenten.

—_¿A esta hora?_ —preguntó.

—Si, es que hay una fiesta ó algo parecido —le dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

—_Hmph. No hagas nada malo_ —le dijo—. _Debo irme porque me llaman, cuídate mucho Sakura… te hablo más tarde. _

—Si… te amo Sasuke.

—_También yo_ —y cortó la comunicación.

Soltó un gran suspiro y se ánimo a entrar a la casa, después de todo, sabía que no ganaba nada estando triste por no estar con su novio. Abrió la puerta y se adentró, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano le tapó los ojos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sakura, tratando de quitar la mano del sujeto que le impedía la vista.

—Adivina.

Al escuchar la voz, Sakura se quedó quieta unos segundos. _Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz… ¿Será…?_

El chico la soltó y rápidamente se giró para poder verlo. —¡Suigetsu!

—o—o—o—

En cuanto cortó su llamada con Sakura, se acercó a Karin que lo esperaba cerca del balcón donde se encontraban. Su noche no era precisamente la más linda, ni la más tranquila y mucho menos la más interesante. Estaba total y completamente aburrido; jamás le habían gustado las cenas familiares porque todas siempre eran una total exasperación.

La mayor parte del tiempo, siempre se trataba de recriminarlo por algo. Karin era la única que siempre lo apoyaba y lo ayudaba a no explotar de furia. Lo único que deseaba ahora era poder salir de esa casa e ir a algún otro lugar, donde no estuviese Fugaku. Porque ahora, que el patriarca de la familia Uchiha sabía que Sasuke y Karin ya no estaban casados; le estaba dando un discurso sobre lo mucho que desperdició su vida y sobre la cantidad de negocios en los cuales debía enfocarse.

—¿Nos iremos después de media noche, cierto? —preguntó Karin en cuanto Sasuke cortó la llamada. La pelirroja se encontraba un poco más harta de estar ahí, que el azabache.

—Es un hecho.

Ambos regresaron al salón principal, donde se hallaban todos los familiares de apellido Uchiha, y tomaron un par de copas de uno de los meseros. Sasuke se la tomó de golpe y tomó otra; el hecho de saber que Sakura estaría en una fiesta con sus amigos no lo animaba para nada, si no todo lo contrario.

Se sentía frustrado por no poder estar ahí, con ella. Pero esperaba que esa fuese la última vez que se tuvieran que separar, sabía que Itachi estaba cerca de entregare el puesto que merecía, y entonces sí… todo estaría bien.

—Es una pena que no estemos en casa —murmuró Karin.

—¿Extrañas a tú chica? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Si, pero además, me enteré que Suigetsu estará en Tokio y tenía muchas ganas de saludarlo —comentó antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—¿Suigetsu? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Si, me mandó un mensaje la semana pasada, dijo que estaría visitando a los viejos amigos… y también mencionó algo sobre, un viejo amor o algo así —explicó mientras observaba a un grupo de personas conversando. Sasuke se tensó por completo y apretó los dientes; algo le decía que las probabilidades de que Sakura y Suigetsu se viesen, eran demasiado altas… y la idea no le gustaba, en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué mas dijo? —preguntó.

—Nada más —contestó—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y deseó que ellos no se encontraran.

—o—o—o—

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa —le dijo antes de abrazarla—, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Sakura.

—A mí también —contestó separándose de él—, tienes que contarme todo lo que has hecho.

—Tú también.

Caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas y se sirvieron un par de ponches; Sakura estaba muy emocionada porque se había vuelto a encontrar con Suigetsu, que era su mejor amigo de la infancia… y su primer amor.

Lo único que ella no se imaginaba, era que el motivo principal de su regreso, era precisamente ella.

Suigetsu planeaba _conquistarla_.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Siento mucho que el capi haya quedado tan corto, pero es que lo que viene, estará un poco más extenso.

Les agradezco como siempre todos sus reviews, me hacen sumamente feliz. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Un ¿rival?

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi diecisiete, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN… ¿RIVAL?**

.

Durante la siguiente hora, Sakura se la pasó conversando con Suigetsu animadamente, realmente estaba emocionada de volver a su viejo amigo. Tenía años sin verlo y sentía que tenía millones de cosas que decirle. El chico de los ojos púrpuras, le contó en lo que trabajaba, y todo lo que le había pasado en esos años. Claro que sin muchos detalles. Sakura le contó que trabajaba en un cine y que estudiaba en la Todai.

—Por cierto, me enteré de que conoces a Uchiha Sasuke —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Si, es un viejo amigo… no lo veo desde que salimos de la universidad —comentó—. No sabía que lo conocieras.

—Si, es el gerente general del cine en el que estoy.

—¡Vaya!, yo pensé que ya estaría de vicepresidente o algo así —se burló antes de darle un gran trago a su bebida—. ¿Y sigue casado con Karin?

—No, ya se divorciaron —contestó un tanto incómoda por la pregunta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó atónito—. No sabía… Aunque tiene mucho que no sé nada de ellos, de hecho le avisé a Karin que estaría por aquí unos días, pero creo que iría de viaje con Sasuke ó algo así… —se detuvo un momento y luego agregó—: Bueno, si es que me quedo más tiempo, quizá pueda saludarlos.

—Si, quizá…

Suigetsu le contó que estaba ahí por negocios; como trabajaba en una importadora de artículos deportivos y todo eso, pues estaba tratando de cerrar un negocio bastante importante en Tokio, ya que actualmente residía en China.

—¿Y tus padres como están? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Bien, ya sabes, igual de locos que siempre —contestó sonriendo.

—También los míos —agregó con diversión—. De hecho, les mandan saludos.

—Es bueno saber de ellos comentó. Al estar así, sintió un poco de nostalgia. Ella y Suigetsu se conocieron cuando eran niños, gracias a que sus padres eran amigos y vivían en la misma calle.

A pesar de que Suigetsu era más grande que ella por unos años, era muy lindo con Sakura. Precisamente eso era lo que había enamorado a la pequeña Haruno hacía unos años; el hecho de estar con un niño unos años más grande que ella y que la trataba con dulzura y delicadeza, conquistó su corazón.

Solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, en el parque ó en la casa del otro jugando. Hasta que la familia Hozuki se vio en la necesidad de mudarse de barrio, ya que el empleo del padre del niño, así lo requería.

La separación les dolió a ambos, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Al principio se hablaban por teléfono seguido, pero después, Suigetsu fue creciendo y fue teniendo muchas más responsabilidades e inquietudes, dignas de su edad.

Sakura también se hizo a la idea y se fue olvidando poco a poco de él. únicamente le quedó el lindo recuerdo de su primer amor.

Y ahora que estaban nuevamente frente a frente, sentían algo muy especial en su interior. Aunque Suigetsu lo tenía mucho más claro que Sakura; el desde hacía unos meses venía pensando en ella, en lo bien que la pasaban juntos y en lo mucho que le agradaba su presencia. Sentía que con ella podía ser él sin tener que fingir alguna postura, o alguna cara.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —le preguntó abruptamente.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonto por invitarla a un lugar así.

—¿Bromeas?... ¡Claro que si! —aceptó gustosa. Puesto que cuando eran niños, habían planeado ir juntos algún día, y el hecho de que él pareciera recordarlo, la puso sumamente feliz.

—Genial, entonces pasaré por ti a las diez de la mañana… ¿aún vives en el mismo lugar, cierto?

—Si.

Continuaron conversando y dejaron que los minutos transcurrieran velozmente. La media noche se acercaba, así como un nuevo año para todo el mundo. La música resonaba un poco fuerte y todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando de la velada, Ino y Tenten observaban desde el otro lado a su amiga, y no sabían exactamente lo que pasaba.

Sabían que ella era novia de Sasuke, y lo mucho que la chica lo amaba. Pero les parecía que Sakura estaba un poco más entusiasmada de lo normal con Suigetsu. Ambas conocían a la perfección la historia entre ellos dos, y eran concientes de lo mucho que la dueña de los ojos jade lo estimaba, pero ¿debería actuar tan… emocionada?

Decidieron dejarlo pasar y continuaron festejando, después de todo, estaban a unos minutos de pasar a un nuevo año.

—o—o—o—

—Sasuke, ¿Quieres dejar de beber tanto? —pidió Karin al tiempo en que le quitaba la sexta copa de la mano.

—No —dijo mientras trataba de recuperar su bebida.

—No es normal que bebas tanto, en casa de tus padres. Sobre todo cuando las cosas están marchando bien, me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó observándolo fijamente. El Uchiha bufó y apretó los puños con fuerza. Esa le parecía una excelente pregunta, ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Se sentía muy molesto e inquieto. Exactamente desde que Karin le dijo que Suigetsu estaría en Tokio, para visitar a un viejo amor. Eso era lo que lo tenía mal. El solo hecho de imaginarse a su novia con… otro, lo ponía de pésimo humor.

Pero más que eso, se sentía frustrado de saber que no podía correr y ahuyentar al joven Hozuki del lado de su novia. Aún le quedaban once días en Osaka y no podía zafarse de ese compromiso, no si deseaba asumir su cargo de vicepresidente y hacer pública y formal su relación con Sakura.

—Tranquilo, Uchiha —le dijo la pelirroja al tiempo en que le daba un leve pellizco en el brazo, logrando que el azabache la fulminara con la mirada.

—¿Por qué mierda me pellizcas?

—Para ver si así te calmas un poco, y dejas de golpear el piso con el pie. Todo el mundo notará que no estás cómodo aquí y ya falta poco para irnos.

—Hmph.

Pasó su mirada por el lugar nuevamente, y halló a sus padres conversando animadamente con sus amistades. Bufó nuevamente, realmente odiaba esas fiestas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la "alta sociedad".

—¿Ansioso por escapar de aquí? —le preguntó Itachi de repente. Clavó sus ojos en él y no cambió su expresión de hastío.

—Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

—Hmph. Que responsable —le dijo con un ligero toque de sorna—. Me parece que mi padre está feliz de que por fin estén divorciados…

—Y yo de ya no tener que verlo más —puntualizó Karin seriamente.

—Supongo que no te ha tocado su lado bueno —comentó el Uchiha mayor, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Acaso tiene uno?

—_Touché_ —dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto hermanito, ya no es necesario que regreses a Osaka, puse a cargo a Temari. Así que mañana podrás regresar a tú cine… y en un par de semanas, quizá logres ingresar al corporativo.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke sintió como un toque de alivio lo inundaba. Estaba ansioso por regresar y volver a ver a su novia.

—Perfecto.

Unos segundos más tarde, el ruido de los fuegos artificiales inundó el lugar. Un nuevo año acababa de comenzar y todos esperaban, que fuese uno que les brindara lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sasuke y Karin se despidieron de todos y salieron del lugar, mientras se encaminaban al hotel donde se estaban quedando, el Uchiha aprovechó para llamar a Sakura y comunicarle su regreso.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, hasta que entró al buzón de voz. _¿Por qué no contestas Sakura?_

Lo intentó una vez más y nada. Se preguntó si ya estaría dormida, pero recordó que estaba en aquella fiesta con sus amigas, así que lo intentó nuevamente, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo.

Bufó y soltó una maldición.

_¿Qué es más importante, que hablar conmigo?..._ se preguntó frustrado.

—o—o—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó sumamente cansada. Sentía que casi no había dormido, y en efecto, así era. Llegó a su casa cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, todo por estar conversando con su viejo amigo.

Se levantó con pereza y observó el reloj, faltaba una hora para que Suigetsu pasara por ella, así que se metió a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente. Una vez que salió, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a desayunar un poco.

Cuando vio a sus padres, les contó que su amigo estaba de vuelta y lo bien que lo habían pasado juntos. En cuanto Suigetsu llegó, saludó a los padres de la chica y un rato después, partieron camino al parque de diversiones, el cual estaba como a dos horas.

Su día fue transcurriendo bastante bien, ambos estaban muy a gustos conversando, tanto que Sakura ni si quiera había recordado llevar su móvil consigo. Lo único que si deseaba, a cada momento, era poder pasar un momento de diversión con Sasuke.

El chico de ojos púrpuras, se sentía más y más atraído a Sakura, tanto que en uno de los juegos se aventuró a tomarla de la mano, y ella ni si quiera notó las dobles intenciones del chico. Lo vio como algo normal y sin importancia. Aunque para Suigetsu significaba, que ella quizá también sentía algo por él.

—¿Qué tal si me invitas un helado? —propuso la chica después de que se bajaron de una de las atracciones.

—¿Fresa con queso?

—Fresa con queso —asintió sonriente. Le alegraba mucho que su amigo, aún recordara su sabor de helado favorito. Caminaron al local de helados y el chico pagó dos conos, y después se sentaron en una de las bancas.

—Está delicioso —murmuró Sakura mientras pasaba la lengua por el helado. El chico se quedó embelesado observándola, y antes de ser pillado, se giró y probó su helado.

—Aún no me has contado, ¿Hay alguna chica que te robe el sueño? —preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

—Quizá.

—Pues es muy afortunada.

—No lo sé, aún no le digo nada —murmuró viéndola nuevamente.

— Pues deberías — lo animó ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar, pero antes de que lograra algo, Sakura soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Y ese suspiro?, ¿Extrañas a alguien?

—Si —admitió ella clavando sus ojos en él. Suigetsu pensó que quizá ella se refería a él y no a otra persona.

—Tienes un poco de helado… aquí —le dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la comisura de sus labios. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a martillar su pecho con fuerza, en tanto un sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Todo su mundo pareció congelarse, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

Suigetsu succionó los restos de helado y se separó ligeramente para observar a Sakura a los ojos. Y un segundo después, no soportó más, y la besó.

—o—o—o—

Sasuke terminó de guardar sus cosas en la maleta y soltó el aire de golpe. Había llegado la hora de mudarse por completo de ese departamento, salió y se topó con Karin en la cocina.

—Así que… ¿esto es todo? —preguntó la pelirroja con un deje de tristeza.

—Hmph —el azabache sonrió ligeramente—. Karin. Solo me mudo de casa, no me estoy muriendo… además, eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, Uchiha. No estoy triste, si no orgullosa de que por fin tendrás una vida —le dijo seguido de una risita.

—Graciosa.

—Siempre —comentó sonriente—. Además, seguro que te estaré visitando seguido… ya sabes, me encanta el cine gratis.

—Hmph.

El Uchiha tomó su maleta y se despidió de su amiga, para después, salir del departamento. Aún tenía que llegar a su casa, acomodar sus cosas, ducharse, y alistarse, antes de ir al cine a cerrar.

Había intentado hablar con Sakura, pero no contestaba, cosa que estaba desesperando al Uchiha. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que la vería en el cine, ya que le tocaba cerrar también.

Se apresuró a terminar todo lo que debía hacer, y una vez que estuvo listo, se subió a su auto y se encaminó al cine. Manejó a toda velocidad, pues estaba un tanto ansioso por llegar y ver a su novia, observo el reloj del radio, y se dio cuenta de que ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

En cuanto llegó al cine, aparcó el auto, tomó unos documentos, salió del auto y colocó la alarma. Caminó con tranquilidad, hasta que llegó al lobby, donde se hallaba Naruto en compañía de Neji.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó.

—¡Teme! —gritó el rubio.

—No grites —lo reprendió el joven Hyuga.

—Feliz año nuevo teme —le dijo al tiempo en que le daba un abrazo.

—Si, si, gracias dobe —murmuró soltándose del agarre.

—Pensé que llegarías en diez días — omentó Neji.

—Temari se quedó a cargo —contestó—. ¿Qué tal va el día?

—Bien, hay mucha asistencia — le dijo el rubio—. Y todos están trabajando bastante bien, excepto… —de repente se quedó callado.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber.

—Haruno —comenzó Neji—, no ha llegado, y se supone que entraba hace como una hora.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y sintió que algo no estaba bien. —¿Y no ha hablado? —ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Hmph.

Se giró y se adentró a la gerencia, necesitaba localizar a Sakura y saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Entró y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, tecleó en la computadora la contraseña que lo dejaría ver la base de datos de los empleados y esperó a que se abriera el archivo, una vez que apareció el documento, buscó el nombre de su novia.

Una vez que el número telefónico de la casa apareció, tomó el auricular y marcó el número. A las dos tonadas, la voz de una mujer le respondió.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará Sakura? —preguntó lo más amable que pudo.

—No. Ella salió, ¿Quién la busca?

—Le hablo del cine, lo que pasa es que ella ya debería haber llegado a trabajar —explicó con la sangre hirviéndole.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento —se disculpó la mujer—, lo que pasa es que ella salió muy temprano con un amigo y… no sé a que hora llegará.

—Hmph. Gracias —y sin más cortó la llamada. Cerró el archivo y se puso de pie. Ese asunto no le estaba gustando nada, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Solo esperaba que Suigetsu no estuviese implicado.

—o—o—o—

Al sentir los labios del chico sobre los de ella, un fuerte miedo la invadió, así que rápidamente cortó el contacto. El chico no comprendió el porque los ojos de Sakura reflejaban miedo.

—Suigetsu, yo no… —trató de decir, pero el chico la interrumpió.

—Siento haber sido tan efusivo, pero… tú dijiste que debía hacerle saber a esa chica mis sentimientos y…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió ella—. Yo tengo novio, y estoy muy enamorada de él —aseguró seriamente.

—¿Qué? —el chico parecía más que sorprendido—. Claro, que idiota soy, como esperé que una chica como tú… siguiera sin novio.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero únicamente te veo como un buen amigo y ya… siento que pensaras otra cosa —le dijo apenada.

—No es tú culpa, el tonto soy yo —contestó bajando la mirada—. Será mejor que nos vayamos…

—Si… ¡¿Qué hora es?! —preguntó de repente. El chico observó su reloj y le dijo que pasaban de las cuatro—. ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Tenemos que irnos, mi turno en el cine empieza a las cinco y no llegaré!

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron a toda prisa a la salida. La joven Haruno se sentía terriblemente mal; no solo por lo que acababa de pasar con su amigo, si no que además, era la primera vez que llegaría tarde al trabajo y lo que era peor, no tenía como avisar que iba retrasada.

Durante el camino, ambos permanecieron en total silencio. Suigetsu se la pasó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y se sintió mal, Sakura le gustaba mucho y deseaba poder conquistarla. Pero al recordar la reacción que tuvo cuando la besó, le quedó muy claro que ella estaba bastante enamorada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, se despidió del chico y le agradeció la salida.

—Espera —le dijo antes de que lograra entrar a la casa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero disculparme por lo del beso… —murmuró—. Tú eres mi amiga, y… no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por eso.

—Yo… siento mucho no poder corresponderte. De verdad eres un gran chico, pero llegaste demasiado tarde a mi vida —le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé —le dijo al tiempo en que ponía una mano en su mejilla—, ¿Me perdonas?

—Por su puesto —contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, el automóvil negro de Sasuke se estacionó frente a la casa y se bajó de golpe. Estaba más que furioso, porque no solo Sakura estaba con Suigetsu, si no que además, debido a eso no había llegado al trabajo.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó con una voz que helaría a cualquiera.

Al escuchar esa voz, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó por completo. Se separó de golpe de su amigo y clavó sus ojos sobre los de su novio. El cual parecía querer matar a alguien con la mirada.

_Sasuke…_

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Les aviso que el final de esta historia está cerca…

Agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews, me llenan de felicidad.

Recuerden que un autor sin reviews, es igual a un autor triste y sin nada de inspiración.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Experimentando el dolor

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi dieciocho, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EXPERIMENTANDO EL DOLOR**

.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu un tanto confundido. Claro que le alegraba mucho ver a su antiguo amigo, pero… ¿Por qué estaba él en casa de Sakura?

—Sasuke… esto no es... —trató de explicar la joven Haruno con los nervios a flor de piel. Conocía de sobra al Uchiha, como para saber de sobra lo molesto que debía hallarse.

—Hmph.

Sasuke observaba a Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido, estaba realmente furioso, y deseaba poder molerlo a golpes, ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a poner un solo dedo encima de su novia?, ó mejor aún, ¿Por qué ella permitía ser tocada por él?... Lo único de lo que realmente estaba conciente, era de la furia que sentía.

—Lárgate —le gruñó al chico de ojos púrpura, el cual aún no comprendía totalmente la situación.

—No compren…

—Esto es… —trató de decir Sakura interrumpiendo a su amigo, con la vista fija en Sasuke.

—¡Ya sé lo que es! —le dijo elevando el tono de su voz.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! —preguntó Suigetsu elevando la voz. Comenzaba a desesperarse, y realmente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Nada que te importe! —Gritó el Uchiha fulminándolo con la mirada—. Ahora lárgate, antes de que…

—Por favor Suigetsu —intervino Sakura—, estaré bien, solo déjanos solos ¿si?

El chico al ver la mirada suplicante de su amiga, asintió y se retiró, no sin antes decirle que esperaba una explicación de lo que pasaba.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, la joven Haruno posó sus orbes jades en los oscuros pozos del Uchiha, los cuales ahora se veían rojizos debido a la furia. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y a su corazón golpetear con fuerza su pecho. Los segundos transcurrían, y Sasuke aún no le decía nada, únicamente la observaba con el ceño fruncido y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa.

Se mordió el labio y puso su mente a trabajar. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿acercarse a él y abrazarlo ó esperar a que dijese algo?... el silencio comenzaba a matarla y no hallaba las palabras correctas. Respiró con profundidad y se decidió a romper el silencio.

—Sasuke —inició—, sé que estás molesto porque estaba con Suigetsu, pero déjame decirte que no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Él es solo un viejo amigo.

—Hmph. Claro —bufó con sarcasmo—, ¿acaso crees que no vi como deseba besarte?

—¡Mentira!

—Además faltaste al trabajo por estar con él —gruñó tratando de no estallar y comenzar a gritarle.

—Yo…

—Y pasaste la velada con él, ¿o me equivoco? —la atacó nuevamente, y la chica únicamente atinó a guardar silencio. Porque sabía que si decía que si, su respuesta solo empeoraría las cosas—. Por eso no contestaste cuando te llamé.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y trató de respirar para disipar la furia, pero no lo lograba. ¡Diablos, estaba más que molesto!

—¿Tanto es tú interés en ese idiota? —preguntó con la voz más helada que Sakura pudo haber escuchado jamás.

—No lo insultes, es mi amigo —apuntó a decir rápidamente.

—¿Y encima lo defiendes?

—Él es mi amigo y no estábamos haciendo nada malo, ya deberías saber que sería incapaz de engañarte —le dijo un tanto más seria—. Suigetsu únicamente vino a saludarme y ya.

—¿Puedes jurarme que nada pasó entre ustedes? —le preguntó. Sakura abrió la boca para replicar lo ofendida que se sentía ante tal cuestionamiento, pero la escena del beso regresó a su mente, y se vio incapaz de decir algo. Se mordió el labio y agilizó su cerebro en busca de la respuesta correcta, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas.

Sasuke, ante el silencio de Sakura, sacó sus propias conclusiones y su furia incrementó. Sentía como la sangre le hervía como si se tratase de lava.

—¡Maldita sea Sakura! —gritó de repente, logrando que la chica pegara un brinco—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Se giró y le pegó con el pie a una de las llantas, logrando que el automóvil se moviera ligeramente. La dueña de la melena rosada lo observó asustada y no dijo nada, ni uno solo de sus músculos se movía, parecía una estatua siendo espectadora de la ira de un hombre celoso.

—Pensé que eras diferente —murmuró el Uchiha dándole la espalda—. La primera vez que arriesgo todo por una mujer… y mira la estupidez con la que salió.

—Yo…

—¡Cállate! —gritó sin verla—. Eres tan traidora, como todas las demás.

Caminó a la portezuela del conductor y la abrió, volvió a mirar a Sakura por una fracción de segundo y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Quiso decir algo más, pero su furia se lo impidió, así que se metió al auto y lo puso en marcha para alejarse de ahí.

—Sasuke…

Murmuró al ver como el coche negro se alejaba con gran velocidad. No supo exactamente cuando, ni en que momento comenzó a llorar, solo sabía que pequeñas gotas saladas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle al tiempo en que sentía como su corazón ya no latía, quiso gritar, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Se dejó caer en el piso y mordió su labio con fuerza, tanto que unos segundos después, comenzó a sangrar.

_Sasuke… _

—o—o—o—

Observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana. En ese instante, el taxi en el que viajaba se detuvo frente a la casa, en aquella zona residencial que tanto conocía. Le pagó al taxista y se bajó del auto, para caminar a la entrada de la casa.

El interior estaba completamente oscuro, pero aún así, apretó el pequeño botón del timbre un par de veces. Una fría brisa le causó un escalofrío, por lo tanto se abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a su abrigo. Un minuto después volvió a tocar el timbre y nada pasaba.

—Tsk —volvió a tocar y nada pasaba—. ¡Sasuke, abre la puerta! —gritó al tiempo en que golpeaba la puerta fuertemente.

Esperó un momento y el resultado fue el mismo. Soltó un suspiro y metió la mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar la llave de repuesto que tenía. Mientras la sacaba, pensó en lo fastidioso de la situación. Ella estaba tan tranquila en su casa, dormida, y Naruto la llama para decirle que estaba preocupado por Sasuke y que él no podía salir del cine para buscarlo. Así que ahí estaba, en la casa del Uchiha, averiguando el porque de tanto lío.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró, cerrando tras de sí. Todo el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, pero aun así podía ver ligeramente, gracias a la luz que se filtraba del exterior.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

Encendió la luz y observó con claridad, como todos los muebles estaban totalmente hechos un desastre. La mesa de cristal estaba rota, había cojines deshechos y tirados por todo el lugar, el sillón estaba de cabeza… era como si un pequeño tornado hubiese pasado.

Su corazón aceleró su paso y caminó directo a las escaleras. Mientras caminaba, notó en el piso pequeñas gotas rojas, lo que logró ponerla aún más nerviosa. Apresuró su paso y se adentró a la habitación del Uchiha, encendió la luz y vio como todo estaba hecho un desastre, exactamente como en la sala. Las cobijas de la cama estaban echas bolas en el piso, el colchón estaba salido de la cama, las lámparas se hallaban rotas.

—Apaga la maldita luz.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo, se giró y lo halló sentado en el piso, cerca de la puerta del baño y con un par de botellas de whisky: una medio vacía y la otra totalmente sin nada.

—Sasuke —inició acercándose a él—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Se arrodilló delante de él y se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha tenía rastros de haber estado sangrando.

—¡Tienes una herida!

—Hmph. No es nada.

Karin se puso de pie y se metió al baño para tomar un poco de alcohol, del botiquín y algodón. Una vez que los encontró, regresó a un lado del azabache. Tomó la mano y comenzó a curarlo.

—¿Puedo saber porqué mierda estás así? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo. Levantó la mirada y observó a Sasuke, el cual parecía como fuera de sí, estaba por decirle algo, pero notó algo peculiar en las mejillas del Uchiha. ¿Era su imaginación, o Sasuke había estado llorando?

El corazón se le oprimió al ver a su amigo así. Nunca pensó en verlo de esa manera, era como si ese hombre que estaba delante de ella, no fuera su amigo de toda la vida. Terminó de curar su mano y le colocó una pequeña venda. Soltó su mano y se quedó callada, simplemente observándolo.

—Ella me engañó —murmuró después de darle un gran trago a la bebida—. Y con el imbécil de tu _ex novio_.

—¿Suigetsu? —repitió sorprendida—. Haber… explícame lo que pasó exactamente, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

El Uchiha menor le dio otro gran sorbo a su whisky, y guardó silencio. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era repetir lo que le estaba causando tanto dolor y furia. A pesar de que intentó desquitarse y golpear todo a su paso, no logró disipar ni un poco lo que estaba sintiendo. Aún no podía creer que Sakura lo hubiese traicionado en la primera oportunidad. Sentía que su corazón se rompía, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Volvió a beber de la botella, como si de agua se tratase, Karin lo observaba en silencio y completamente preocupada. No terminaba de comprender el porque Sasuke estaba de esa manera, jamás lo había así, ni si quiera cuando Fugaku amenazó con desheredarlo por haberse casado con ella. Claro que lo llegó a ver molesto, furioso y muy, pero muy ebrio. Pero la escena que tenía frente a ella, era algo totalmente irreal.

¿De verdad Sasuke había pillado a Sakura con Suigetsu?

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sabía que su amigo había sido siempre un mujeriego y un maldito con todas las mujeres, pero eso era porque no había conocido a la chica que realmente lo enamorara, eso sin contar con que le costaba mucho trabajo confiar en alguien más, que no fuese él mismo. Recordó cuanto se mofaba, de toda persona que parecía dejar su felicidad a cargo de otra persona.

—¡Ya basta Sasuke! —gritó al tiempo en que le quitaba la botella de la mano—. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?, tú no eres así.

—Y una mierda Karin, déjame solo.

Le regresó la mirada envenenada a Sasuke y le dio una fuerte bofetada. El rostro del azabache se ladeó un poco, debido al golpe e instantáneamente volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a permitir que te hundas de esta manera —se puso de pie y lo jaló del brazo con fuerza, el Uchiha hizo el ademán de zafarse, pero terminó incorporándose—. Te irás conmigo a casa, donde yo pueda vigilarte.

—No soy un maldito niño —se quejó Sasuke soltándose del agarre—, puedo cuidarme solo.

—Claro.

Karin lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo jaló a la salida, apagó la luz y lo sujetó con fuerza para que no fuesen a resbalar por las escaleras. Con mucho esfuerzo, con bastantes palabras impropias y con varias amenazas, logró sacarlo de la casa. No sin antes tomar las llaves del coche, que estaban tiradas en el piso de la sala.

Escuchó que Sasuke se quejó por el frío, en tanto ella abría la puerta del copiloto, lo empujó al asiento y jaló la chamarra que el azabache guardaba siempre en el asiento trasero, para después sobre ponérsela. Cerró la portezuela y corrió al asiento del conductor, encendió la calefacción, el motor y desapareció del lugar.

No sabía exactamente que haría con su amigo, pero estaba segura de que no lo dejaría solo para que cometiera una estupidez por culpa del alcohol. Mientras conducía, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya se había quedado dormido, soltó un pequeño suspiro y sacó su móvil para llamar a Naruto. Necesitaba algo de ayuda para meter a su amigo al edificio y esperaba que el rubio ya estuviese fuera del cine.

_Después me encargaré de averiguar lo que pasó… _

—o—o—o—

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro, logrando que se removiera sobre la cama. Buscó a tientas las cobijas para taparse el rostro, y notó que estaba completamente vestida. Se talló los ojos y se giró para que el sol no le diera en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?

Trató de abrir los ojos y sintió los parpados pesados. Logró entreabrirlos y observó el reloj, ya pasaban de las doce del día, se incorporó de golpe y un leve mareo la obligó a recostarse nuevamente. Trató de recordar porque seguía con ropa y todos los sucesos de la tarde anterior, volvieron a ella. Al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el vació el su pecho se hizo presente.

_Ya recuerdo… Sasuke me… dejó._

Las pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, aún no terminaba de comprender el porque de la reacción de Sasuke. Se mordió levemente el labio, y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, se puso de pie y caminó al baño para observar su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro lucía unas grandes ojeras, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados y en su labio tenía una cortada, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado.

—¿Sakura?

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Ni si quiera se inmutó, solo se quedó ahí, observando su reflejo. Un par de segundos más tarde, apareció por la puerta del baño su mejor amiga, Sakura la miró por el espejo y se dio cuenta del rostro de preocupación que tenía Ino.

—Ven —le dijo la rubia jalándola ligeramente del brazo, para guiarla a la habitación—. Te traje un poco de té.

La joven Haruno se dejó llevar, hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama. Observó a su amiga e Ino comprendió lo que ella deseaba preguntarle.

—Estoy aquí desde ayer —explicó—. Cuando llegué te hallé tirada frente a tú casa, estabas llorando y no parecías estar en tus cinco sentidos. Me asusté muchísimo, pero te ayudé a levantarte y a entrar a la casa, es una suerte que solo estaba tú madre, y entre las dos, te acostamos en la cama.

—Siento haberte… preocupado —murmuró con voz ronca—.

—¿Qué pasó?

El nudo en la garganta de Sakura, reapareció y volvieron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón, y el hecho de imaginar que lo acababa de perder, le partía el alma. Ino la abrazó con fuerza y la dejó llorar un rato más.

—Sasuke —sollozó la joven Haruno—. Él me… dejó.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —trató de calmar los sollozos y respiró con profundidad—. Piensa que lo engañé con Suigetsu.

La joven Yamanaka no supo que decir, puesto que ella misma los había visto la noche anterior, y también llegó a pensar que su amiga estaba demasiado interesada en Suigetsu. Y si Sasuke llegó a verlos juntos, pues comprendía porque pensó algo como eso.

Luego de un rato más, la rubia se separó de su amiga y le entregó la taza de té para que se tranquilizara. Mientras Sakura bebía, la rubia meditaba muy bien sus palabras, deseaba poder ayudar a su amiga, sin ponerse tan imprudente. Jamás había visto a Sakura así, aunque talvez el motivo principal de eso, era porque la joven Haruno nunca había tenido una relación tan… _profunda_, como la que tenía con Sasuke.

—Sakura —comenzó secamente, al tiempo de que le quitaba la taza de las manos—. ¡Debes dejar de llorar! —gritó logrando que la aludida pegara un pequeño brinco—. Sé que amas a Sasuke, y que te dejó por un estúpido mal entendido, pero no puedes pasarte los días llorando. ¿Acaso crees que con eso resolverás algo?

—Yo…

—¡No se resolverá nada! —volvió a gritarle—. Lo que debes hacer, es hablar con él para explicarle todo; porque si tú crees que él vendrá a implorar tú perdón o tú explicación, estás más que loca —se detuvo un momento y se puso de pie—. Así que mueve tú trasero y dúchate, para que vayas a buscarlo.

Sakura observó a su amiga atónita y sopesó las palabras que escuchó. Era conciente de que llorando no arreglaría nada, pero no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido, y ponerse triste. Pero una cosa era cierta, ella debía hacer todo para explicarle a Sasuke, y así recuperarlo. Ella no podía dejar que el Uchiha creyera que entre Suigetsu y Sakura pasó algo.

Casi una hora después, ya estaba duchada y arreglada. Aún se notaban las ojeras, pero no le importaban mucho. Antes de salir, Ino le aconsejó llamar al cine para saber si Sasuke se hallaba ahí o en su casa; así que tomó e teléfono y tecleó los números rápidamente. Por suerte, el que contestó su llamada fue Naruto, así que le preguntó lo que deseaba saber.

—_Sakura-Chan_ —murmuró el rubio—. El teme no está aquí, y tampoco en su casa.

—¿Dónde está?

—_No creo que deba decírtelo_ —respondió seriamente—. _Mira, yo no tengo nada contra ti, pero lo mejor será que dejes a Sasuke tranquilo un rato, mientras piensa las cosas._

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Yo debo hablar con él —suplicó—. Las cosas no son como él cree.

—_Lo siento mucho Sakura—Chan_ —y antes de decir algo más, cortó la llamada.

Sakura mordió su labio y no le quedó de otra, más que marcar al móvil del Uchiha. Pensaba que con un poco de suerte, podía hablar con él y explicarle. Aunque después de cinco intentos seguidos, al no obtener respuesta, desechó la idea.

¿Qué más debía hacer?

—o—o—o—

La pelirroja se sirvió una gran taza de café y ahogó un bostezo. Estaba realmente cansada, casi no había podido dormir, puesto que tuvo que velar el sueño de su amigo.

Naruto la había ayudado a subir a Sasuke al departamento, y a recostarlo en su antigua habitación. Luego de eso, le contó lo que había pasado. El rubio tampoco podía creer que Sakura fuese capaz de engañar a su amigo, sobre todo cuando parecía amarlo con intensidad. Y tras pensarlo bien, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de investigar lo que había pasado.

Karin sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su viejo amigo, esperaba poder hablar con Suigetsu y aclarar un poco las cosas con él. Pero antes de que atendieran a su llamada, el Uchiha apareció en la cocina, por lo tanto cortó la comunicación.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy aquí? —masculló el Uchiha dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Karin, mientras le servía una taza de café amargo.

—No.

—Te traje aquí, porque tú casa era zona de desastre —respondió entregándole el café caliente. Sasuke observó el líquido con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes y las masajeó lentamente, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de dolor, aunque pensó que si lo comparaba con el que sentía su pecho, no era ni el uno por ciento.

—Las tres de la tarde —contestó antes de darle otro sorbo a su café—, dormiste bastante.

—Hmph. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el cine.

—¡Eso si que no! —le dijo la pelirroja tajantemente, logrando que Sasuke arqueara una ceja—. No saldrás de la casa, hasta que no descanses bien.

—¿Te crees mi madre? —farfulló molesto—. No es la primera vez que trabajo así, y lo sabes.

—¿Me dirás lo que pasó ayer?

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta y se dedicó a tomar su café. Sabía que si hablaba de ello, lo primero que haría, sería salir corriendo a buscar a Suigetsu, y lo mataría a golpes. Debía mantener la mente fría, y pensar con detenimiento lo que haría.

_De Sasuke Uchiha nadie se burla… y mucho menos, una mujer._

Se terminó el café y se encaminó de regreso a su habitación. Necesitaba dormir y relajarse, ya después se encargaría de tomar su decisión.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Como vemos, una pequeña confusión, complica todo.

Les agradezco todos sus reviews, me fascina leerlos. Ya saben que son mi único pago por escribir y lo único que me inspira a continuar.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Malos entendidos

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi diecinueve, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

.

La mañana del martes, Sakura se levantó temprano como de costumbre, para encaminarse al cine. Estaba un poco ansiosa por llegar, puesto que sabía que Sasuke abría siempre esos días, y deseaba verlo para hablar con él.

Una vez que estuvo lista, se colocó su abrigo y salió corriendo de su casa. Aún no se arreglaba lo de su coche, pero esperaba que esa misma tarde, le dieran una resolución. Caminó a la avenida y tomó un taxi, ya que tomando en cuenta el frío que hacía, lo que menos quería era caminar por treinta minutos.

Durante todo el trayecto, su corazón no dejó de latir con rapidez, los nervios que sentía la estaban aniquilando. Cuando llegó, pagó el viaje y se encaminó al interior de la plaza. En el estacionamiento no estaba el auto de Sasuke, pero no le prestó demasiada importancia, ya que el azabache a veces no lo llevaba. Entró a la plaza y el encargado de la seguridad del cine, la dejó pasar. Atravesó el lobby y el pasillo que la llevaba a la gerencia, se detuvo antes de oprimir el pequeño timbre del intercomunicador, y su corazón aceleró su paso.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces e intentó calmarse, y un par de segundos después, apretó el botón. Esperó escuchar la voz de Sasuke, pero nadie dijo nada, la puerta simplemente se abrió. Arqueó una ceja confundida y se apresuró a entrar, se acercó a la oficina y todas sus esperanzas se fueron por la borda, cuando divisó a Neji.

Caminó a los vestidores y se cambió de ropa, no comprendía porque Sasuke no estaba ahí, pero ahora que todavía le quedaba una semana de vacaciones en la universidad, esperaba poder quedarse más tiempo en el cine para ver al Uchiha. Terminó de cambiar su ropa, y guardó sus cosas en el locker. Se adentró a la gerencia y saludó a Neji, quien la regañó por haber faltado el domingo a su turno. Y le avisó que si eso volvía a pasar, tomarían cartas en el asunto, ella se sintió apenada, pero no dijo nada más. Imprimió sus horarios y tomó un radio, para después subir a su área de trabajo.

Las horas transcurrieron de manera lenta y tortuosa para ella; en el fondo de su corazón presentía que Sasuke se negaría a hablar con ella y a escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Cuando llegó su hora de salida, bajó a registrar su salida y se cambió de ropa. Volvió a guardar sus cosas en el locker y se dispuso a salir al lobby para ver si alguna de sus amigas, deseaba entrar a ver una película.

Salió de la gerencia y se acercó al área de atención al cliente, donde se hallaba su amiga Tenten. Se recargó sobre la pequeña barra y le preguntó si le faltaba mucho para salir, la castaña le respondió que le faltaba menos de una hora, así que quedaron en entrar juntas al cine.

Mientras la joven Haruno esperaba a Tenten, Naruto apareció, así que lo interceptó para hablar con él.

—Hola Naruto —lo saludó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sakura—Chan —respondió un tanto nervioso.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—¿Yo?, ¡Claro que no dattebayo! —respondió sonriendo—. Yo no tengo porque.

—Quiero explicarte lo que pasó…

—No tienes que hacerlo, además no es mi… —la interrumpió un tanto apenado.

—Si debo —le dijo ella con firmeza—. También te considero mi amigo, y no puedo dejar que creas que hice algo que no es verdad —el rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro y guardó silencio.

Sakura le contó sin muchos detalles lo que había pasado, y le dejó en claro que entre ella y Suigetsu no había pasado nada, pero que sabía que Sasuke pensaba lo contrario. Le pidió que la ayudara, pero el rubio le respondió que no podía meterse en eso, porque había visto a Sasuke sufrir como nunca y que la única persona que lograría algo, sería ella misma. La dueña de la melena rosada asintió y pensó en lo que debería hacer.

Un rato más tarde Tenten terminó su turno, así que cuando estuvo lista, se metieron a una de las salas.

—o—o—o—

El martes por la mañana, Karin logró contactar a Suigetsu y le pidió que se vieran en una de las cafeterías del centro. Deseaba aprovechar que Sasuke se hallaba en el corporativo con Itachi. Se adentró al establecimiento, y halló a su ex novio, en una de las mesas alejadas del lugar.

—Suigetsu —saludó antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Hola. Veo que has cambiado bastante —le dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, supongo que no me quejo, ¿Y tú?

—Bien.

La chica le hizo una seña al camarero para pedir un café, y mientras esperaba a que se lo sirvieran, continuó conversando de banalidades. Un par de minutos después, le entregaron su bebida y clavó sus ojos en el chico.

—Escuché que ya no estás casada con Sasuke —comentó Suigetsu luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Así es, al parecer está enamorado.

—De Sakura, ¿no?

—¿Cómo…? —intentó preguntar.

—¿Lo sé? —completó el joven Hozuki, a lo que la pelirroja asintió—. Fácil. El domingo que llegó a la casa de Sakura, me corrió de ahí y me miró como si deseara sacarme los ojos.

—Te voy a preguntar algo, y espero que me respondas con la verdad —le dijo seriamente.

—No tengo nada con Sakura, si es que eso vas a preguntar.

Karin se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su pregunta no formulada.

—¿No pasó nada?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Es cierto que ella me interesa mucho, pero cuando se lo dije, ella me respondió que estaba completamente enamorada de alguien más —explicó—; y cuando vi a Sasuke supe que se trataba de él.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y guardó silencio, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en la historia. Si era verdad que entre Sakura y Suigetsu no pasó nada, ¿Por qué Sasuke pensaba lo contrario?, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había visto?

—¿Lo que dices es verdad?

Volvió a preguntar, deseaba estar totalmente segura de la inocencia de Sakura. El chico de ojos púrpura asintió y le contó la escena del beso, asegurando que la joven Haruno no le había correspondido y que le dejó en claro cuan enamorada estaba de su novio.

La pelirroja soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su café, conocía a Suigetsu y sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. Analizó rápidamente los hechos y llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke había exagerado un poquito, sabía cuan celoso y posesivo era su amigo, y cuan testarudo podía llegar a ser.

_Ese Uchiha… tendré que darle un par de bofetadas._

—o—o—o—

La película finalizó pasadas las seis de la tarde, tanto Sakura como Tenten habían salido un poco insatisfechas, ya que el film no era como parecía. Ambas entraron por sus cosas, y -nuevamente- Sakura se desilusionó al ver que Sasuke no se hallaba en la oficina de los gerentes, los únicos ahí eran: Naruto y Shikamaru.

Regresaron de nueva cuenta al lobby, y Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Suigetsu y a Karin, sentados en una de las bancas que estaban a un costado de la dulcería. En cuanto el chico Hozuki la divisó, se puso de pie y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Tenten la acompañó a la mesa y tomaron asiento con ellos.

—¿Vinieron a ver película? —preguntó Tenten en un intento de relajar un poco el ambiente.

—No, estamos aquí para hablar con Sakura —contestó Karin. La aludida la miró con un poco de miedo y permaneció en silencio—. No te preocupes, yo solo quiero ayudarte a que arregles las cosas con el idiota de Sasuke.

—Gracias.

—Mira —comenzó—. Sé que quizá, no la estés pasando bien. Pero tengo que decirte que para Sasuke tampoco ha sido fácil. Él siempre ha desconfiado de todo el mundo, incluso de mí, así que no me sorprende que haya pensado lo que pensó de ti.

—Será difícil que escuche de razones, pero yo te ayudaré —continuó Suigetsu.

—Los dos lo haremos, porque estoy segura de que lo que más desea ese Uchiha, es arrancarte la cabeza —murmuró la pelirroja viendo al chico con diversión.

Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro y observó con agradecimiento a los dos. El chico le dio un sorbo a la soda que acababa de comprar, en tanto Karin se disculpaba para ir al baño, alegando que había bebido demasiada agua, y un par de segundos después, Tenten la siguió.

—Sakura —dijo Suigetsu rompiendo el silencio—. Siento mucho que esto esté pasando por mi culpa.

—No es tú culpa. Es mía —contestó con pesadez—. Sasuke cree lo que cree, porque no pude hablar las cosas en el momento, simplemente me quedé como tonta sin saber que decir.

Colocó su rostro entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro, lo que menos deseaba era llorar nuevamente, por lo tanto, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Todo estará bien.

Levantó la cabeza y lo primero que se toparon sus ojos, fue una escena que no le agradó en lo más mínimo. A unos metros de ella, frente a la taquilla, se hallaba Sasuke, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba en compañía de una mujer alta bastante hermosa de cabellos negros. Y parecían conversar animadamente, la chica sonreía y el Uchiha parecía feliz de tenerla ahí. No sonreía ni nada, si no que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sakura sintió como sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas y un nudo se instalaba en su garganta. La posibilidad de que el Uchiha la estuviera remplazando, la estaba aniquilando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico. Giró la cabeza y vio lo que ella veía, y antes de poder decir algo, escuchó un leve sollozó proveniente de su amiga. Regresó la vista a ella y la halló llorando con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

—Ya no me ama.

—No digas eso —le dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda—. Eso no significa nada.

La atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazó para que se calmara un poco. En ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era que Sasuke los viera, por que estaba seguro de que el Uchiha no haría nada tonto como gritarle ó pegarle en su cine.

Hasta que sintió como alguien lo separaba con rudeza de Sakura, y lo tiraba de la silla de un puñetazo.

—o—o—o—

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, y luego de estar por horas encerrados en el despacho, los hermanos Uchiha salieron de su encierro. Habían estado conversando sobre un par de estrategias de mercadotecnia y sobre el nombramiento de Sasuke. Durante toda su conversación, Itachi notó que su hermano lucía un tanto más frío de lo normal, incluso le parecía que estaba más decidido a tomar su cargo de vicepresidente ó dejar el cine para siempre.

Y tras analizarlo con detenimiento, llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de no retrasar más lo inevitable. Así que entre los dos, comenzaron a afinar los detalles para que tomara posesión de su cargo. Lo único que les faltaba, era encontrar al remplazo de Sasuke, y todo quedaría listo. Itachi buscó en sus archivos a los gerentes que tenía listos para un cambió y a lo que ya estaban por acender en su nivel de gerencia, hasta que halló a la persona más indicada.

Ambos se encaminaron a un restaurante a comer algo, en lo que esperaban al que sería, el remplazo de Sasuke en el cine. Mientras comían, continuaron hablando solo del trabajo, lo que de cierta manera preocupaba a Itachi, conocía de sobra a su hermano y algo le decía que le pasaba algo, y que lo trataba de ocultar.

—Bueno y… cambiando de tema —dijo Itachi—. ¿Continuarás viviendo con Karin?

—Si.

—¿Aún no está lista la casa que compraste? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No.

El Uchiha mayor rodó los ojos y le dio un sorbo a su vino.

—Muy bien —dijo fríamente—. ¿Me dirás que te pasa, ó tengo que adivinarlo?

—¿Hmph?

Sasuke clavó sus orbes negros sobre los de su hermano y arqueó una ceja.

—Sé que te pasa algo, así que dímelo —explicó seriamente. El Uchiha menor solo se limitó a observarlo—. Vamos Sasuke, somos hermanos.

—Hmph. Cuando te conviene —bufó fríamente—. Y no me pasa nada, así que deja de molestar.

Itachi estaba por replicar, cuando la persona que esperaban hizo acto de presencia. La mujer los observó y les sonrió levemente.

—Uchiha's —saludó.

—Kin —contestaron al unísono.

Kin Tsuchi era una mujer alta, bastante atractiva de buenas proporciones; cabello largo color negro, ojos de igual color y piel blanca. Era gerente de uno de los cines y de las mejores, ya que poseía un carácter frío, además de ser muy perfeccionista y exigente con la gente a su cargo.

Itachi le explicó que la cambiarían de complejo y que además, sería un asenso ya que quedaría en calidad de gerente general. Y tras informarle a grandes rasgos la situación actual del cine, la llevaron al mismo.

Una hora después, aparcaron frente a la plaza y se adentraron al edificio. Se detuvieron frente a la taquilla y Sasuke comenzó a explicarle la ubicación de las cosas, en lo que Itachi se alejaba un poco para poder atender a una llamada.

El Uchiha menor estaba bastante ansioso por poder salir de ahí, ansiaba tomar su puesto en el corporativo, y así, ya no tener que ver a la mujer que lo había traicionado, todos los días. Es cierto que deseaba poder hablar con ella, y pedirle a gritos una explicación, pero después se recordaba a sí mismo, que eso era patético y que él no era de los hombres que se arrastraban a una mujer, y mucho menos a una que era lo opuesto a lo que parecía.

—Pues no está nada mal —comentó Kin—. Creo que es un buen reto.

—Hmph. Es una gran oportunidad para ti.

—Eso creo, además, me gusta hacer rabiar a Naruto —dijo al tiempo en que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Si, eso es entretenido.

En ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente solo para encontrarse con una escena, que puso a hervir su sangre como lava.

_¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Suigetsu abrazaba a Sakura y la chica parecía estar muy "cómoda". Entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, ni si quiera fue consiente del momento en el que sus pies comenzaron a caminar, solo sabía que no podía permitir que se burlaran de él en sus propios ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que su puño se estampaba en la quijada de Suigetsu, logrando que este se cayera de su silla.

—¿Pero qué…? —Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Uchiha muy molesto. Se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso, ya que no sabía si era buena idea intervenir ó no.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces Sasuke?! —gritó Karin al tiempo en que tomaba al azabache del brazo.

—¡Déjame! —dijo soltándose del agarre—. ¡Quiero matar a este imbécil!

Suigetsu se puso de pie y sonrió de lado, cosa que enfureció más al Uchiha.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —preguntó Kin colocándose a un costado de él. El aludido apretó los puños con fuerza y eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de Suigetsu, solo para derribarlo de otro golpe.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Naruto y Shikamaru salieron al lobby, gracias a que uno de los encargados de los accesos, los llamó por el radio. Itachi también se acercó y ayudó a tratar de separarlos ó más bien, a detener a Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Sasuke?! —gritó Itachi interponiéndose entre su hermano y Suigetsu.

—¡Suéltame usuratonkachi! —le gritó al rubio, mientras forcejeaba con él—. Tengo que enseñarle a ese mal nacido, que de Uchiha Sasuke nadie se burla.

—¡Ya basta teme!

—Nadie se ha burlado de ti —le dijo Suigetsu—. Lo que pasa es que eres un idiota que se deja cegar por los celos.

El Uchiha menor logró soltarse y empujó a su hermano, quien cayó sobre una de las sillas, y golpeó de nuevo al chico Hozuki.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Sasuke—. ¡¿Para qué volviste?, debiste haberte quedado donde estabas!

Naruto y Shikamaru tomaron a Sasuke de ambos brazos, para alejarlo de su adversario, y lo retuvieron con fuerza. Todos le decían que se tranquilizara y que dejara de montar el espectáculo, la única que no se movía era Sakura, parecía estar en shock.

—¡¿Qué sentiste al enrollarte con mi novia?! —gritó Sasuke forcejeando para que lo soltaran.

—Ya Uchiha, deja de decir estupideces —le dijo Karin situándose frente a él—. ¿Te parece que este es el mejor lugar para eso?

—Muévete Karin, ¿desde cuando me traicionas como estos? —escupió viendo de soslayo a Sakura.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó la joven Haruno con furia.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio al escucharla gritar y posaron sus ojos sobre ella. Sakura caminó hasta Sasuke y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

—Estoy harta de que nunca escuches explicaciones. Siempre te crees la persona más importante del universo, y piensas que por eso tienes la razón a todo lo que dices. ¿Y sabes qué?, estoy harta de eso, y cansada de que no quieras abrir los ojos —le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada—. Si no deseas escuchar razones, ¡bien!, pero deja de hacerte el ofendido con todo el mundo.

Se giró y caminó hacía la salida del cine, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos, cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y simplemente su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo.

—o—o—o—

Sasuke permanecía sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, su mente estaba completamente echa un lío. Las palabras que Sakura le había dicho, lo perturbaron bastante, y sencillamente no sabía que pensar.

Naruto se sentó a un lado de él y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, en referencia a Sakura, la cual se encontraba recostada en el pequeño sofá, que se hallaba a un costado de los vestidores.

—Bien, pero sigue inconciente —respondió—. Karin y Tenten están con ella.

—Hmph.

—¿Sabes que te pasaste, no?

No dijo nada, pero sabía que si se había pasado. Quizá debió aguantarse las ganas de armar ese numerito en el cine, pero al verlos juntos, simplemente no pudo contenerse. Y ahora todo el mundo debía estar murmurando lo sucedido, eso sin contar con lo furioso que estaba su hermano por todo ese asunto.

Lo último que le dijo antes de irse, fue que hablarían en su oficina al día siguiente a primera hora.

—Sakura despertó —anunció la pelirroja al tiempo en que entraba a la pequeña estancia—, está bien, solo un poco mareada y ahora mismo está en el baño.

—Debo hablar con ella —anunció el Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

—No más problemas Sasuke —le dijo Karin seriamente.

—Hmph.

Caminó hasta el baño y le pidió a Tenten que los dejara solos un momento, la aludida asintió y se retiró del pasillo. El Uchiha golpeó la puerta un par de veces y esperó a que Sakura abriera la puerta.

—Está abierto Tenten —dijo Sakura desde el interior. Sasuke abrió la puerta y la encontró enjuagándose el rostro, cerró la puerta tras de si con seguro, y se recargó en la misma.

La joven Haruno continuó con lo que hacía, y se maldijo por no haber dormido bien los últimos días.

—Llorar, no dormir y casi no comer, es una mala combinación —murmuró al tiempo en que cerraba el grifo, y tomaba un trozo de papel para secar su rostro.

—Lo sé.

Al escuchar la voz del Uchiha, Sakura pegó un ligero brinco y se giró para toparse con un par de ojos negros observarla fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

—Lo que dijiste —contestó—, escucharte.

—Que mal, porque ahora _soy yo_ la que no quiere hablar contigo —le dijo fríamente.

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

¡Huy! El final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Veremos que pasa ^^

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Ya saben que son mi único pago por escribir, y lo que más me inspira.

Y así como yo les dedico horas escribiendo, espero que me dediquen un par de minutos para regalarme un comentario. No es tan complicado, ¿o si?

¡Ah! Y sé que se preguntaran, ¿Por qué no actualicé los otros fics?, bueno... he estado demasiado ocupada, pero prometo que la semana que viene, actualizaré todos, incluido este. (claro, si es que me regalan un review… xD)

Les mando muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Inevitable Atracción

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi veinte, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

.

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**INEVITABLE ATRACCIÓN**

.

Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire para no perder la calma y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Sabía que Sakura estaba de malhumor por lo que había pasado, pero él también lo estaba, porque hasta donde sabía, el engañado era él y no ella.

—Dijiste que no escuchaba, ¿no? —dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos—. Pues soy todo oídos.

Sakura permaneció en silencio y se obligó a respirar, ya que su corazón latía con intensidad, como siempre que Sasuke estaba cerca. Y ahora que estaban encerrados en el baño, pues no podía evitar sentirse atraída y con muchas ganas de olvidar todo, y lanzarse a besar al Uchiha. Se mordió el labio para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos y habló:

—Bien, pero no aquí —le dijo—. ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio?

—Vamos.

Él, al igual que ella, sentía la atracción y esas ganas de besarla. Pero concordaba también, en que ese no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Abrió la puerta y la dejó salir primero, para después salir él. Se encaminaron a la salida y cuando estaban cerca del pequeño comedor, Sakura le avisó a Tenten que se iría con Sasuke. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se pusieron de pie y los siguieron; pensaban que era mejor que los vieran a todos juntos, que a ellos solos. Sobre todo después del circo que se montó minutos antes.

En cuanto estuvieron en el lobby, la mayoría de las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Rápidamente un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura, así que optó por bajar la vista, en tanto Sasuke seguía con la mirada al frente. Karin caminaba a un costado del Uchiha y Tenten de su amiga, junto con Naruto.

Todos se morían de la curiosidad por saber lo que realmente había pasado, unos apostaban a que Sakura y Sasuke si tenían una relación, y que debido a eso, lo cambiarían de cine. Otros aseguraban que después de todo el show, le darían su renuncia a la joven Haruno.

Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento, se despidieron y todos tomaron un camino diferente. Karin tomó un taxi para irse a su departamento, no sin antes decirle a Sasuke que no cometiera más locuras y que lo esperaba. Naruto le hizo la misma advertencia a su amigo y se regresó al cine. Tenten le pidió a Sakura que tuviese mucho cuidado y le deseó suerte.

El Uchiha menor puso el auto en marcha y manejó en silencio hasta su casa, la cual ya estaba tan ordenada como antes, gracias a que Karin la había mandado limpiar un día antes. Sakura estaba más que nerviosa, además de que tenía el estomago revuelto y se le dificultaba en momentos, la respiración. Estaba completamente segura, de que si las cosas no se arreglaban, su relación se vería finalizada para siempre.

Un rato más tarde, el azabache aparcó su auto frente a la casa y se bajó al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, la joven Haruno se adentró y le dio un rápido vistazo a la estancia. Le parecía que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Y la mesa de cristal? —preguntó—, ¿Y las lámparas?

—Se rompieron.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó el saco que llevaba, para después dejarlo sobre uno de los sofás. No traía corbata, así que no era necesario quitarse nada más.

—¿Cómo?

—Un accidente.

Sakura no preguntó más y se sentó en el mismo sillón que Sasuke. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que él traía una mano vendada, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde.

—Bien —comenzó luego de soltar un gran suspiro—. Esa tarde cuando me pediste que te jurara, que entre… Suigetsu y yo no había pasado nada… no lo pude hacer porque…

—Me engañaste —gruñó el Uchiha, interrumpiendo a Sakura.

—¡No!, y no me interrumpas —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. No lo hice porque, no sabía si decirte que Suigetsu me había besado, cuando me confesó que yo le interesaba —el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó por completo y Sakura se apresuró a continuar—. Pero quiero que sepas, que yo lo rechacé al instante, y que le dejé muy en claro que tenía novio y que… lo amaba demasiado —terminó, con la vista fija en sus manos.

El azabache no dijo nada y se quedó con la vista fija en Sakura.

—Y antes de que lograra poner mis ideas en claro, tú comenzaste a gritar y a decir muchas cosas, que en lugar de ayudarme a reaccionar, solo me asustaron y me dejaron sin habla —continuó explicando—. No podía entender, como las cosas habían dado un giro de esa manera, y antes de que reaccionara, tú ya no estabas ahí.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes, al recordar lo mucho que había sufrido ese día.

—No quisiste contestar mis llamadas… y todo fue… horrible —dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

—Hmph. ¿Y porqué estaba abrazándote esta tarde?

—Por si no lo notaste, no estaba sola con él; Karin y Tenten estaban con nosotros. Solo que cuando ellas fueron al baño, yo te vi tan alegre con esa… _mujer_. Y sentí que ya te había perdido para siempre, y que si habías logrado cambiarme tan rápido, quizá era porque en realidad no me amabas. Entonces comencé a llorar y él solo me brindó su amistad.

Se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y trató de respirar, para no derrumbarse a llorar. Mientras que Sasuke analizaba cada palabra que acababa de escuchar, y pensó que -quizá- había exagerado un poco su reacción, es cierto que no había dejado hablar a Sakura y también que, sacó sus propias conclusiones sin antes pensar con detenimiento las cosas. Pero es que la sola idea de que una mujer lo traicionara, lo ponía fuera de sí.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Sakura, hasta abrazarla por detrás.

—Perdón —murmuró enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

—No, perdóname tú a mí —respondió, posando sus manos sobre las del azabache—. Creo que la sola idea de perderte me aterra y me deja sin palabras.

—Supongo que… nos pasa lo mismo.

Sakura se giró y clavó sus ojos sobre los de Sasuke. Su corazón latía rápidamente y aún tenía esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

—Soy incapaz de engañarte, porque te amo demasiado como para querer perderte —aseguró al tiempo en que deslizaba sus manos por los fuertes brazos del chico.

—También te amo —le dijo—. Y sabes que eres mi primera y _última_ relación de verdad, por eso es que no sé como reaccionar a ciertas cosas. Sólo sé que a cualquiera que se quiera acercar a ti, lo quiero matar.

La joven Haruno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en tanto un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. El Uchiha limpió con su mano derecha, los restos de lágrimas del rostro de Sakura y lentamente eliminó la distancia que los separaba, para probar esos labios que tanto había extrañado.

Se dedicaron a saborear con lentitud los labios del otro, y a dejarse embriagar por ese sabor que hacía unos días que no probaban. De nuevo se sentían completos y en relativa felicidad. Las manos de Sakura se aferraron al cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, mientras que las de éste, apretaron más la pequeña cintura de la chica, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Se separaron ligeramente por dos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido, y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más frenesí. La dueña de la melena rosada mordió el labio del azabache y buscó un especio para introducir su cálida lengua, para poder saborear mejor hasta el más mínimo rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad. Sasuke succionó su lengua y sus labios hasta que la falta de aire, los obligó a separarse nuevamente.

Ambos podían sentir el calor y el deseo que emanaba de sus cuerpos; deseaban eliminar la estorbosa ropa que los separaba, y así, poder fundirse en uno solo. Pero antes de que el Uchiha lograra hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, Sakura se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió levemente.

—¿Sabes?, aún no me siento del todo bien, creo que sigo un poco mareada —le dijo ruborizándose con fuerza—. Quizá es porque casi no he comido, ni dormido mucho, ¿te molestaría llevarme a mi casa?

—Hmph. ¿Segura que solo es eso? —preguntó al ver que, efectivamente, Sakura lucía un tanto más pálida de lo normal.

—Si.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la guió a la salida, no sin antes tomar su saco y apagar la luz.

Mientras conducía a la casa de su novia, pensó que ahora que ya estaba todo aclarado con ella, podía hacer oficial su relación; aunque aún le faltaba arreglar algo muy importante con su hermano. Sabía que Itachi le daría un sermón sobre lo sucedido, solo esperaba que no se retractara sobre su lugar en el corporativo, o se desataría toda una guerra.

—o—o—o—

El miércoles por la mañana, Sakura se encaminó al cine como de costumbre, gracias a que el día anterior no había arreglado el asunto de su coche, ahora debía gastar nuevamente en un taxi. Cosa que no le importaba demasiado, ya que su tarde la había empleado de una mejor manera, como arreglar las cosas con Sasuke.

En cuanto llegó al cine; se metió directo en la gerencia, saludó a Shikamaru y se cambió de ropa. Para después registrar su entrada, imprimir sus horarios, tomar su radio y encaminarse a proyección. Estaba de bastante buen humor, tanto que en cuanto comenzó a encender los racks de sonido de las salas, le subió un poco al volumen para poder cantar una de las canciones que sonaban de música ambiental.

Treinta minutos después ya había terminado de alistar todas las películas, así que decidió bajar a la dulcería a saludar a Sai. En cuanto llegó al lobby, el característico aroma a palomitas recién hechas, inundó cada uno de sus sentidos. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y se imaginó a sí misma, robando algunas para probarlas.

Empujó la portezuela y se adentró a la dulcería, pasando por su antigua área de trabajo. Caminó hasta la palomera y se quedó observando como brotaban las palomitas, en tanto sus compañeros continuaban con su apertura.

—Hola.

Saludó a una chica que estaba colocando los expendedores de popotes y los servilleteros en la barra, pero la aludida únicamente la miró de reojo con desprecio y regresó la vista a lo que estaba haciendo, sin si quiera contestar. Sakura arqueó una ceja y regresó su vista a las palomitas, no entendía porque aquella chica, que siempre la saludaba, ahora la había mirado de esa manera.

—Hola fea, ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Sai, que recién llegaba de una de las bodegas, con muchos vasos en mano.

—Bajé a saludarte… y a robar un puño de palomitas —confesó sonriente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? —respondió después de dejar los vasos en su lugar.

—Perfectamente.

—¿Segura? —Sakura asintió. Y dos segundos después borró su sonrisa al ver que otra de las chicas la miraba feo—. Eh, Sai… ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?, ¿es mi imaginación ó me miran con desprecio?

El chico no necesitó girarse para saber a lo que se refería.

—Pues… —murmuró, para después tomar del brazo a Sakura y guiarla a la bodega que se hallaba detrás de la dulcería—. Con lo que pasó ayer, no eres de su agrado.

—¿Cómo supieron?

—Sakura. Esas cosas se saben; y ahora la mayoría de las chicas te odian, porque te enrollaste con el Uchiha —explicó—. Creo que solo es envidia.

—Oh.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar, que el chisme ya había sido esparcido?

—Sobre todo después de tú desmayo. Los rumores dicen que estás embarazada…

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—No grites Sakura —la reprendió al tiempo en que le tapaba la boca con una de sus manos—. Ya sabes como es la gente de chismosa.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró—. ¿Ahora resulta que uno no puede desmayarse, sin que la gente piense que se debe a un _embarazo_?... Es inaudito.

—En un tiempo ya se les habrá olvidado.

—Si, y mientras tanto, seré la burla de todo el mundo —bufó—. Y para que te quede claro a ti también, no estoy embarazada, solo tenía agotamiento.

Soltó un suspiro y salió de la dulcería, para regresar a su área, puesto que ya casi era hora de que la primera función comenzara a proyectarse… pero sobre todo, porque no deseaba seguir viendo a aquellas chicas.

Un rato más tarde, las funciones iniciaron, así que mientras revisaba su horario para verificar el orden de arranque de las salas, su compañero de turno arribó a hacerle compañía.

—Hola, ¿Cómo va todo? —le dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo en que se situaba a un costado de ella, en el proyector número uno.

—Hola Gaara, bien, todo bien.

—Hmph.

El pelirrojo se giró y se encaminó al pequeño escritorio, para tomar una hoja de horarios. Sakura corroboró que la película estuviese proyectándose de manera correcta y se caminó a la sala cuatro, para dar inicio a la película de esa sala. Una vez que estuvo lista, se acercó a Gaara, dispuesta a contarle lo que sucedía, ya que lo consideraba un gran amigo y no quería que pensara mal de ella.

Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo le dijo que ya lo sospechaba, porque ella era muy obvia y que no la juzgaba. Más bien le dejó en claro, que podía contar con él para todo lo que se le ofreciera y que le deseaba lo mejor. Las palabras del chico hicieron sentir muy bien a la joven Haruno, ya que a pesar de ser un tipo frío, le acababa de brindar su apoyo incondicional.

—o—o—o—

A las ocho de la mañana en punto, Sasuke ya se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano, el cual permanecía sentado observándolo en silencio total. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire, Itachi parecía bastante sereno, pero al ser un Uchiha sabía como esconder muy bien sus emociones, al igual que Sasuke.

Mientras los segundos pasaban, el Uchiha menor pensaba en sus posibles contraataques, ya que no dejaría que su hermano lo botara de la empresa solo por un estúpido error, como él decía. Sabía y era conciente de lo mal que estuvo la escena que armó en el lobby del cine, pero en el fondo también pensaba, que si tuviese la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer.

—No tengo toda la mañana —le dijo fríamente luego de un par de minutos más—. Di, lo que tengas que decir.

—Hmph. Tan impaciente como siempre —contestó Itachi—. Precisamente por eso cometes errores graves, como el de ayer.

—Hmph.

—¿Realmente era necesario, que "encabezaras" toda esa escena dentro del cine? —preguntó fríamente. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo tanto volvió a hablar—. Desde el día de la inauguración te advertí que acataras las normas, y justo lo hice porque vi como la mirabas a _ella_.

—Mi vida personal y privada, no te importa —contestó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

—Importa en la medida en la que afecte a la empresa —le dijo—. Y creo que tú pelea en el lobby del cine, afectó demasiado nuestra imagen. ¿o caso crees lo contrario?

—Admito que no fue lo mejor —masculló de mala gana. Sobre todo porque eso significaba que estaba admitiendo haber cometido un error, y eso hería su orgullo, además de su ego—. Pero el bastardo se lo merecía, y no pensé, solo actué.

Itachi lo observó en silencio y una diminuta sonrisa surcó sus labios, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, quien pensó que su hermano se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—El gran Uchiha Sasuke… ha admitido que se equivocó —contestó con un ligero toque de sorna—. No creí que viviría para ver eso.

—Hmph.

Itachi tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y volvió a su postura de completa seriedad.

—Estás enamorado y también es otra cosa que no creí llegar a ver —le dijo—. Estoy… _orgulloso_.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y trató de no sonrojarse; le parecía vergonzoso escuchar a su hermano decir eso, así que se aclaró la garganta y fingió que no pasaba nada. Se miraron fijamente por un par de minutos más, hasta que Itachi decidió romper el silencio.

—Sé que lo que pasó estuvo mal y espero que en verdad, no se vuelva a repetir —inició fríamente—. Pero en esta ocasión, lo dejaré pasar… eso no cambiará tu reincorporación a la vicepresidencia.

—¿Hmph?, ¿Y qué pasa con Fugaku?

—El presidente de la compañía soy yo —contestó—; por lo tanto, tendrá que aceptar mis decisiones, ya sea que le gusten ó no.

Sasuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento, ya que decir textualmente la palabra "gracias", le parecía humillarse demasiado por un día.

—De nada _hermanito._

El aludido borró la sonrisa y fulminó a su interlocutor con la mirada, ya que odiaba con todo su ser que le dijese así.

—¿Y cuándo conoceré oficialmente a mi _cuñada_?

—Pronto.

—o—o—o—

En cuanto su turno terminó, Sakura se reunió con sus amigas para charlar larga y amenamente. Ahora si que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, y aprovecharían que Ino iniciaba su turno en el cine, hasta las seis de la tarde, ya que Tenten al igual que Sakura, acababa de salir.

Se reunieron en una de las cafeterías cercanas y pidieron un capuchino con mucha crema batida y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada, que les brindaría la tranquilidad que necesitaban.

Durante más de una hora, conversaron de lo que había pasado entre Sakura y Sasuke, y las teorías de lo que posiblemente sucedería. Además, Ino les contó que ya era novia de Sai y, lo feliz y enamorada que estaba. Mientras que Tenten les informó, que ahora que había visto lo bien que se dio la relación de Sakura y el Uchiha, estaba totalmente decidida a conquistar a Neji, porque le gustaba muchísimo.

Y después de brindar las tres por ello, Sakura recibió una llamada de Sasuke, diciéndole que pasaría por ella para salir a dar una vuelta. La chica aceptó de inmediato, así que en cuanto cortó la comunicación, las tres se levantaron y se encaminaron de regreso al cine. En cuanto llegaron al lobby, se toparon con Naruto y Neji, los cuales estaban revisando que las cosas estuviesen funcionando bien, ya que al ser miércoles, había más gente de lo normal.

La joven Yamanaka se despidió de sus amigas y se encaminó a cambiarse de ropa, en tanto Sakura y Tenten se quedaban conversando con sus gerentes, o al menos con uno de ellos, ya que Neji parecía solo escuchar.

—¡Me alegra mucho que las cosas se arreglaran, Sakura-Chan! —le dijo el rubio.

—Gracias Naruto.

—¡Juro que el teme estaba peor que un zombie, dattebayo! —exclamó entre risas. Pero antes de que disfrutara su comentario, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le acababa de propinar el Uchiha, que recién llegaba.

—¿Decías? —gruñó.

—¡Eh teme! —se quejó llevando su mano a su nuca—. Solo dije la verdad.

—Hmph.

Todo el mundo, a pesar de estar "concentrado" en sus respectivos deberes, fijó la vista de manera disimulada en el centro del lobby, estaban esperando ver lo que sucedería, ahora que Sasuke había llegado a donde estaba Sakura.

—Hola —saludó la joven Haruno esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Hola —murmuró el azabache, al tiempo en que colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de su novia, logrando que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué…? —no logró terminar su pregunta, debido a que los labios del Uchiha se encontraban devorando los suyos de manera exigente e intensa.

Al instante correspondió el beso, mientras sentía como el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo. El hecho de estar en el lobby del cine, pasó a segundo plano, ni si quiera le importó que la mayoría de las miradas estuviesen sobre ellos, solo le interesaba lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo sentir.

—Consigue un cuarto teme, mis puros y castos ojos no pueden seguir viendo esto dattebayo —se quejó el rubio a modo de burla. Ya que en el fondo estaba muy feliz por su amigo.

—Hmph —se separó con una sonrisa en los labios y miró a su amigo—. Tú eres todo, menos puro y casto.

—Muy _gracioso_.

Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y la jaló ligeramente, para salir de ahí.

—¿No tendremos problemas? —preguntó la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo del… beso —murmuró sonrojándose.

—Eres mi novia y no tengo problema en hacérselo saber al mundo —contestó mientras se detenía en la entrada de la plaza, se giró y la abrazó por la cintura—. Además, no estamos infringiendo ninguna regla, ya que ahora soy el vicepresidente de cinemas Sharingan.

—¡Eso es genial Sasuke! —le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los brazos del chico—. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Sus corazones latían con rapidez, y de nuevo la sensación de eliminar la distancia y unir sus labios, los golpeó con fuerza. La atracción era tan inevitable, que a estar alturas de su vida, ya habían aceptado que no podían y no querían luchar contra ella. Y gracias a eso, ahora su amor crecía y los compenetraba a cada momento, a tal grado, que ahora que se habían distanciado por un mal entendido, lograron comprender lo mal que la pasarían si esa situación se llegaba a suscitar de nuevo.

Las estrellas comenzaban a salir en el oscuro cielo, la marquesina del cine ya brillaba con las luces neon, haciendo resaltar los nombres de las películas que actualmente se proyectaban. Una fría ventisca movió sus cabellos, estaba a punto de comenzar a nevar, y eso parecía no importarles.

Sasuke recargó su frente sobre la de Sakura, y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía feliz, no solo porque oficialmente era el vicepresidente, si no porque además, había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Estaba completamente seguro, que a partir de ese momento, ya nada podía salirle mal… todo mejoraría y con creces.

.

*** Fin***

_Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tú vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tú vida empiece lo antes posible._

_(Billy Cristal)_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

Terminó.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, a sí como el resto de la historia. Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le dieron a este fic, el cual representa una de las más importantes etapas de mi vida.

Y bueno, les tengo una noticia. A petición de la pequeña Tania, esta historia tendrá una secuela, que de una vez les aviso, será completamente diferente ya que tendrá un poco más de comedia, o al menos, eso espero. Se llama: **El fruto de la atracción**, y espero que cuando lo suba, le den una leída ^^

Millones de gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, sin ellos, esta escritora no hubiese terminado el fic. Por eso mismo les pido que me regalen un último review, para saber si el capi fue de su agrado.

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo ^^

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
